


L'étrange nain qui habitait Cul de Sac

by Innelisse



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brotherly Love, F/M, No Incest, Past Torture, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innelisse/pseuds/Innelisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili a vécu comme esclave chez les humains pendant une bonne partie de son enfance<br/>Bilbon le recueille chez lui dans la Comté essayant de réparer les dommages causés tout en essayant de trouver sa famille....<br/>Y parviendra t'il ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fili, esclave des hommes

Dans le monde des hommes, il est une classe de gens dont on ne parle jamais. Pourtant en regardant attentivement, on peut les apercevoir. Ils sont pâles, maigres et vêtus de vêtements rapiécés et généralement sans chaussures. Ce sont des esclaves, les familles les plus riches les utilisent pour faire le ménage et la cuisine, garder les enfants. Les relations entre les hommes et les nains étaient mauvaises, les hommes se voyaient comme supérieur par leur taille, leurs nombre et leurs nombres grandissant de villes. Ils étaient habiles dans beaucoup de domaines et n'accordaient que peu de crédits aux forgerons des nains préférant de ce fait les forgerons humains. Ainsi certains esclavagistes choisirent d'utiliser cet élément à leur avantage afin de se faire de l'argent. En effet, ils favorisaient des voyageurs isolés , de préférence des familles et attaquaient. Ils tuaient les plus farouches d'entre eux et capturaient les enfants et les personnes plus faibles pour en faire des esclaves. Les humains acceptèrent vite cette main d'oeuvre sans coût et travailleuse. Pour éviter le soulèvement des autres nains, diverses excuses étaient trouvées. La majorité du temps, cela impliquaient des compensions financières plus qu'acceptables. Enfin, certains esclaves étaient encouragés à faire des enfants et ces derniers naissaient esclaves.

Après la destruction d'Erebor, les nains se dispersèrent dans les différentes parties de la Terre du Milieu. Certains allèrent dans les autres royaumes nains, d'autres encore allèrent chez les humains pour trouver du travail.  
Vili, mari de Dis était dans ce dernier cas. Dis était la sœur de Thorin Ecu de Chêne, fils de Thrain vivant dans les Montagnes Bleues.  
Point de vue de Vili Vili était un bon forgeron, il travaillait le métal et aujourd'hui il faisait une livraison à Lake-Ville. Son fils aîné Fili était avec lui placé sur un des poneys. Dis l'avait encouragé à l'emmener avec lui, lui répétant que ce serait l'occasion pour lui de voir le monde des hommes et surtout de passer du temps seul avec son père. Vili savait que Dis espérait également que son fils puisse voir la Montagne Solitaire même de loin.  
Dis l'aurait sans doute accompagné si elle avait pu, mais cette dernière était enceinte de leur deuxième enfant ce qui avait obligé sa femme à rester dans les Montagnes. Vili était content, avoir un enfant chez les nains était considéré comme une bénédiction. En effet, de toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu les nains avaient le plus de mal à se reproduire. Peu de femmes nains naissaient, cela entraînait inévitablement un faible taux de natalité. Beaucoup de nains mourraient sans enfant.  
Vili cessa de réfléchir quand il vit la nuit arrivée. Il était en vue de Lake-ville quand il vit une dizaine d'humains arrivés par la route. Ces derniers passèrent à côté de lui sans prêter attention, ce qui soulagea légèrement Vili. Il n'était pas un grand guerrier, mais il savait manipuler certaines armes comme la hache. Vili allaient se remettre en route quand brusquement les hommes firent demi-tour toutes armes sorties de leurs étui. Vili se battit avec vaillance, il tua un des attaquants qui était sur sa droite. Il coupa des jambes et des mains, du sang jaillissait autour de lui. Il ne restait que cinq humains quand l'un deux vit Fili toujours sur le cheval.  
Ce dernier était terrifié, il s'était réveillé en entendant les cris. Il avait bien trop peur pour crier, il se contentait de tout regarder silencieusement. Il vit un des humains se diriger vers lui, il vit son père essayer de le retenir mais il était lui-même occupé par les autres hommes. Fili n'eut pas le temps de prendre les rênes, l'humain était sur lui et l'agrippa fermement. Fili vit le regard de son père se remplir de peur. L'homme qui était resté sur son cheval s'approcha alors en s'adressant à son père ;  
\- Lâche ton arme, nain ou on tue ton enfant   
Vili vit l'homme augmenter sa pression autour de la gorge de son fils qui avait désormais bien du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, en priant Mahal de l'aider. Il lâcha son arme, mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir récupérer son fils après leur avoir donner son argent, ce ne fut pas le cas. Cet événement changea la vie de la lignée de Durin à jamais. Effectivement, un des hommes qui avaient combattu Vili et qui se trouvait dans son dos leva son arme et décapita le nain après avoir attendu le signe discret de son chef.  
L'homme regarda alors Fili d'un air satisfait et ordonna à celui qui détenait le petit nain de le poser par terre.  
Fili était maintenant vraiment terrifié et dans les années à venir, cette nuit allait le hanter. Il en ferait des cauchemars pendant longtemps. Le chef esclavagiste du nom de Suren ordonna à un autre homme de le ligoter fermement afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Fili encore choqué par la mort de son père fut emmené ligoté sur un des chevaux alors que le corps de son père était traîné dans un fourré peu fréquenté. Ces derniers firent un petit feu de bois avant de brûler le corps du nain afin de ne pas laisser de traces.  
Suren ordonna à Fili de lui donner son nom, l'enfant refusa ce qui lui valut une claque retentissante.  
Fili n'avait jamais été frappé avant, on l'avait punit quand il faisait des bêtises mais jamais brutalisé comme cela. Ainsi ce geste eut une forte impression sur le petit nain.  
Il réussit à répondre à Suren après deux autres claques tout aussi fortes, cela lui laisserait probablement des marques dans les jours à venir mais Suren n'en avait cure. Un enfant esclave n'était pas valable tout de suite, il fallait le briser et ensuite lui apprendre tout ce qui était nécessaire tout en sachant que les hommes achetaient parfois des enfants esclaves afin de les former eux-mêmes.

20 ans plus tard

Fili

Fili finissait son travail à la forge, il avait appris les rudiments en observant son maître faire. Il était encore un enfant selon les nains, mais les souvenirs des Montagnes Bleues et de sa famille étaient effacés depuis longtemps.  
Il avait changé plus de cinq fois de propriétaires, la majorité de ces humains étaient très violents. Ils torturaient et battaient leurs esclaves dès que ces derniers faisaient la moindre petite erreur. Son dos était couvert de cicatrices, ces cicatrices étaient le résultat de coups de fouets reçus au fil des années.  
Fili savait que son maître avait l'intention de le revendre, il l'avait entendu en parler à sa femme la nuit dernière. Il avait trouvé un nouveau serviteur humain pour faire ce travail. Il n'aimait guère Fili qui était encore jeune et à qui il fallait tout apprendre.  
Ainsi il allait de nouveau être revendu ailleurs. Il était à Bree, une ville sale pleine de personnages aussi repoussant les uns que les autres.  
Vers la fin de la journée, son maître le conduisit vers le lieu de vente réservé à ce genre de commerce.  
Fili fut mis en rang derrière d'autres esclaves, un mélange d'humains et de nains plus âgés que lui.  
On lui mit des chaînes aux pieds et aux mains. 

Bree, entrée de la ville

Bilbon

Bilbon, fils de Belladonna Took et de Bungo Sacquet était un Hobbit tout à fait ordinaire. Il accordait beaucoup d'importance aux plantes et aux jardins, mais aussi à la nourriture, à la bière et l'herbe à pipe.  
Il avait cependant accepté d'apporter une commande d'herbe à pipe à un homme de la garnison de Bree.  
Il avait marché toute la journée afin d'arriver suffisamment tôt pour faire ces transactions et se reposer avant de repartir.  
Il emprunta la rue principale et déposa son cheval dans les écuries avant de se rendre vers la garnison. Il entra dans la garnison avec son petit tonneau sous le bras, il en sortit quelques instants plus tard avec une bourse pleine. Le capitaine lui avait demandé de ramener d'autres tonneaux le plus vite possible. Apparemment, son ami avait raison : l'herbe à pipe était un succès. Il passa près du Poney Fringant qui se trouvait près du marché aux esclaves, il avait l'intention de prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Il passa donc dans la rue ou s’agglutinait des hommes et des femmes. Le marché aux esclaves était un lieu très animé. Tout le monde voulait voir ce qui était proposé tout en sachant que la majorité d'entre eux n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir un esclave.  
Bilbon n'aimait pas cela, aucun homme ou nain devrait être traité ainsi. Il savait par les hommes de la garnison que les choses commençaient à changer et que les nains voyageaient souvent en groupe afin d'éviter les attaques. Ils avaient libérés plusieurs des leurs ces dernières années. Beaucoup cependant restaient hors de leur atteinte et au-delà de toute aide possible.  
Bilbon passa donc la rue en espérant ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire, il passa rapidement son regard sur les esclaves alignés et enchaînés et son cœur se serra en regardant comment ils étaient traités. C'est alors qu'il vit un jeune nain dans la rangée, il était plus petit et plus jeune que tous. Il était maigre, sale, ses cheveux et sa barbe avait été rasé pour éviter toute propagation de vermines mais aussi pour montrer leurs statuts aux autres résidents de la ville.  
Bilbon sentit son cœur se serrer encore d'avantage. Il était un enfant, il ne méritait pas ce sort là. Ce dernier leva les yeux à ce moment-là.  
Fili

Il avait attendu patiemment qu'on lui mette les fers. Il avait ensuite été envoyé chez un barbier qui avait couper les cheveux de tous les esclaves et également la barbe chez ceux qui en avaient. Fili avait sentit le désespoir l'envahir, on ne coupait pas les cheveux et la barbe d'un nain. C'était une fierté chez eux, c'est une des choses que d'autres esclaves nains plus âgés lui avait dit lors de leurs brèves rencontres durant des anciennes ventes.  
Il était planté là en espérant trouver un maître compatissant qui le garderait plus longtemps et qui apprécierait son travail.  
Il avait passé plusieurs heures là, il était palpé, tâté et étudié sous toutes les coutures comme un cheval. Aucun regard n'était particulièrement compatissant, sauf certains qui le regardaient avec pitié.  
Peu de temps avant la vente, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Fili avait sentit et vu quelqu'un l'observer avec insistance. Il avait levé les yeux s'attendant à trouver un homme ressemblant à tout les autres, il s'était lourdement trompé. C'était une créature de petite taille, avec de grands pieds couverts de poils et qui était vêtu de vêtements simples, une simple veste rouge, un pantalon à bretelles et une chemise blanche. Il vit le Hobbit s'approcher tout en évitant les quelques hommes qui étaient sur sa route.

Bilbon

Il observait toujours le petit nain quand son instinct le poussa à rester plus longtemps. La vente débuta, on passa aux esclaves humains hommes et femmes. On faisait la liste de leurs aptitudes, on donnait quelques informations comme l'âge approximatif et le temps qu'il avait passé en tant qu'esclave.  
Bilbon avait attendu patiemment et les esclaves nains arrivèrent alors. Ils défilaient les uns après les autres et repartaient avec leurs nouveaux maîtres respectifs. Il savait que ces nouveaux maîtres ne seraient que peu compréhensifs.  
Finalement le petit nain que Bilbon avait repéré s'avança.  
Il entendit l'homme faire l'inventaire de ce que cet enfant savait faire :  
\- Fili, nain d'une vingtaine d'années selon les nains. Il a été employé dans la forge, les mines et aussi les fermes. Il est efficace et peu combatif.  
Bilbon ne prêta pas attention au reste, il avait une désagréable sensation dans l'estomac quand un homme s'avança et proposa comme pour les autres nains qu'il avait acheté une vingtaine de sous pour le jeune nain.  
Bilbon ne put supporter le regard plein de détresse et de désespoir de l'enfant à l'idée d'aller travailler chez cet homme.  
Il leva la main et proposa :  
\- Vingt-cinq sous  
Tous les hommes présents se retournèrent vers lui, surpris. Le jeune nain avait lui aussi lever la tête surpris à la voix de ce nouvel acheteur.  
L'homme des mines était ébahi, jamais il n'avait entendu parler de maîtres d'esclaves chez les Hobbits. C'étaient de petites créatures protégées par le Chef de la ville. Ils faisaient du commerce avec eux surtout pour leur nourriture qui était excellente.Il augmenta la mise et proposa trente sous.  
Bilbon tenace, proposa quarante sous, c'était une somme importante. Il allait devoir sacrifier la bourse de son ami, mais il espérait garder quelques petites pièces pour le repas à l'auberge cette nuit.  
L'homme des mines bien que très déçu ne voulait pas dépenser une telle somme pour un esclave travailleur mais qui n'était pas encore au top de sa forme. Peut-être que le Hobbit allait se lasser et revendre ce nain dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines.  
Il décida ainsi de lâcher l'affaire. Quarante sous, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop  s'exclama t'il. Il baissa la main pour signifier qu'il laissait tomber.  
Bilbon fut soulagé, il lui restait encore quelques piécettes pour le repas du soir et aussi un bon lit.  
Il dut s'approcher du vendeur pour qu'on lui explique comment cela fonctionnait.  
Il remit la somme convenue à l'homme s'occupant de la vente. On lui avait indiqué ou trouver le nain qui avait été emmené à l'écart dès l'accord conclut. On lui avait donné les clés pour le libérer de ces chaînes s'il en avait besoin.  
Bilbon avait été obligé d'écouter avec dégoût les conseils de ce monstre pour mater son nouvel esclave comme il l'avait appelé.  
Il s'approcha du jeune nain avec précaution, ne désirant pas lui faire peur. Il se tint en face de lui avant de lui parler ;  
\- Bonjour, je suis Bilbon Sacquet. Quel est ton nom ?  
Fili Fili le regarda surpris que quelqu'un lui parle avec autant de bienveillance. En général, ses anciens maîtres se contentaient de le traîner avec une chaîne jusqu'à son nouveau lieu de travail. Evidemment, considérant la taille de son nouveau maître, il se demandait si ce dernier avait seulement la force de le traîner comme cela.  
\- Fili, mon nom est Fili pour vous servir.  
Bilbon le regardait en souriant, il encouragea le jeune nain à le suivre, Bilbon l'entraîna à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas lui enlever ces fers devant tout le monde, il voulait que cet enfant lui fasse confiance.  
Fili vit alors Bilbon se baisser vers lui et sortir une clé de sa poche avant de libérer ses pieds et ses mains.  
\- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas besoin de cela, Monsieur Fili dit Bilbon d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, ensuite nous irons chercher une chambre pour la nuit et nous mangerons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais je suis affamé. 

Bilbon

Fili lui répondit d'une voix fluette, trahissant sa méfiance mais aussi son manque de confiance en soi.  
\- Si c'est votre décision, alors qu'il en soit ainsi maître.  
Bilbon lâcha un soupir. Cela allait s'annoncer très dur... Comment réussir à remettre cet enfant sur pied  et plus important encore comment allait-il lui permettre de retourner chez les Nains  à moins bien sur que Fili ne souhaite rester avec lui, ce serait à lui de décider de toute manière.  
Bilbon fit signe à Fili de le suivre, ce que dernier décida de faire après un instant, il lui restait les fers après les mains et le collier en fer autour de la tête. Il l’entraîna avec lui au Poney Fringant, Fili grimaça. En général, les esclaves dormaient dehors dans ce genre d'endroit. On ne les laissait pas entrer. Bilbon pourtant, n'hésita pas un seul instant.  
Il poussa la porte de l'auberge et demanda une chambre pour hobbit sans préciser que Fili était avec lui mais il indiqua qu'ils étaient deux. L'aubergiste ne posa pas de questions mais lui demanda de payer en avance, ce que Bilbon fit en lui tendant les pièces et en lui demandant de lui faire apporter un repas pour deux dans sa chambre. Il payerait un supplément ajouta Bilbon au propriétaire. Ce dernier accepta et Bilbon passa devant l'aubergiste en faisant signe à Fili d'entrer. Ce dernier poussa la porte d'un air hésitant, se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Est-ce que c'était un test afin de savoir s'il ferait une erreur se demanda t'il   
Mais pourtant, Bilbon l'encouragea à nouveau en souriant. L'aubergiste fixa le nouvel entrant avec surprise, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bilbon lui fit savoir :  
\- Tout a été payé d'avance y compris le bain que vous me ferez apporter dans la chambre s'il vous plait. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, il vous reste la possibilité de tout me rendre et nous irons ailleurs  
L'aubergiste était bien trop content d'avoir un client acceptant de payer aussi généreusement pour protester. Après tout, il était pas humain. C'était un hobbit de la Comté, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient étranges.

FIN


	2. La Comté accueille un nouvel habitant.

Chapitre Deux : La Comté accueille un nouvel habitant. 

Après ce premier étonnement, l'aubergiste n'avait pas posé de gros problèmes. Il avait fait ce qui était convenu en spécifiant à Bilbon qu'il ne voulait pas de cette engeance dans la salle avec les autres clients.  
Bilbon après l'avoir regardé avec dégoût entra dans la chambre indiquer par le propriétaire. Fili le suivit sans quitter le sol des yeux. Il garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce que Bilbon ferme la porte de la pièce.  
\- Bien cela étant régler. Je crois qu'il est tant que je te prévienne de quelques petites choses au sujet des Hobbits et de moi en particulier. Je suppose que tu n'as pas rencontré beaucoup de mes semblables, je me trompe  demanda t'il  
Fili leva légèrement les yeux pour voir que Bilbon avait un air amusé et invita Fili à s'asseoir sur l'une des seules chaises de la pièce. Fili se surpris à vouloir pleurer, d'habitude il devait s'asseoir à même le sol, il avait dormi dans une écurie une fois.  
Fili s'assit avec beaucoup d'hésitation et de méfiance. Bilbon remarqua cela, il lui sourit et attendit que Fili se détende un peu avant de commencer à parler à nouveau :  
\- Je suis un hobbit de la Comté. C'est un détail important. Les hobbits ne sont pas connus pour leur grande bravoure, leur sagesse ou même leur grand altruisme. La majorité des gens ignorent l'existence des hobbits, car nous ne sortons que très rarement de notre Comté.  
Il fut interrompu par une femme d'un certain âge qui porta une bassine d'eau avec l'aide d'un adolescent. Heureusement, Fili n'était pas de très grande taille ce qui était un avantage constata Bilbon. Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait faire cela rapidement. Le seul problème était ces haillons.  
A sa grande surprise, une femme les interrompit ;  
\- J'ai quelques vêtements de mon fils si cela vous tente. Cela ne sert à rien de le laver si vous ne lui enlever pas les vêtements sales qu'il porte.

Fili était resté assis dans cette chaise, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrive. Il allait prendre un bain et on lui proposait même des vêtements, ils avaient déjà été portés mais par rapport à ce qu'il avait avant... Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de protester sur ce point.  
Lors de ces années d'esclavage dans la villes des hommes, Fili avait observé avec beaucoup d'envie les autres enfants. Pendant que lui passait des années à faire des tâches ingrates comme vider les pots de chambres et laver les écuries, il avait vu les jeux et les rires des autres enfants. Il ne se rappelait pas de l'effet que cela faisait, il ne se rappelait d'aucun jeu ni d'aucun calin ni même du nom de ses parents. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir lointain dans l'esprit d'un enfant tourmenté. Il se souvenait du visage de son père avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer, seul le nom lui échappait. Il se rappelait aussi des traits d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et d'un homme lui ressemblant avec des cheveux gris et un air imposant.  
Il aurait tellement aimé se souvenir de leurs noms. On lui avait donné ces vêtements il y a quelques années. Ils étaient désormais troués et sales. Il avait honte de devoir porter de telles nippes mais il n'y avait d'autre choix.  
Alors quand on lui dit qu'on va lui enlever également le collier en fer qu'il avait gardé, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

 

Bilbon se dépêcha d'accepter la proposition de cette femme, ce ne serait que provisoire. La Comté ne manquait pas de tailleur de qualité capable de faire des vêtements plus respectables. Le seul souci était qu'il était un nain, il serait obligé de mettre des vêtements de hobbit. Il faudrait aussi lui enlever le collier en fer, il demanderait à son ami le forgeron. Il préférait ne pas faire cela ici. Inutile que Fili se fasse rattraper par d'autres esclavagistes. Il ne voulait pas rester à Bree plus que nécessaire. En plus de cela, il devrait rembourser son cousin quand il avait puisé son argent pour acheter le garçonnet. C'était un enfant, il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de treize ans mais Bilbon savait que les Nains vieillissaient p:lus lentement que les hobbits. Fili ne serait pas mature avant au moins une cinquantaine d'année.  
Bilbon attendit que la femme sortit suivi de son acolyte avant de dire au plus jeune de se déshabiller, ce dernier ne discuta pas les ordres. Il plongea ensuite dans l'eau et Bilbon lui tendit le savon avant de prendre un autre morceau de savon et de commencer à frotter avec beaucoup de vigueur les cheveux du jeune nain. Fili prit le savon que lui tendit Bilbon avant de frotter ses bras et son torse d'enfant. Une grande partie de la crasse partit et l'eau prit une couleur brunâtre.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Bilbon alla chercher le petit pot d'eau que la femme avait laissé à l'entrer et conseilla à Fili de fermer les yeux afin de ne pas avoir de savon dans les yeux.  
Il versa l'eau sur la tête des nains, des cheveux blonds coupés courts firent leur apparition sous le savon et la saleté. Bilbon en fut surpris, qui l'eut crut ? Il était content, Fili ressemblait un peu plus à un nain qu'avant.  
Il s'assura que toute trace de saleté était partit avant d'aller récupérer une serviette laissée de côté, il la tendit au jeune nain qui la prit avec gratitude et s'essuya avec beaucoup de soin.  
Bilbon fut attristé, il se doutait que la vie d'un esclave n'était pas idyllique mais tout de même.  
Il put observé les traces laissées par de trop nombreux coups de fouet sur le corps d'un enfant. Il y en avait des très anciennes, quelques brûlures plus récentes étaient présentes sur ses bras. En dehors de cela, il y avait aussi la proéminence de ses côtes. Il était clairement très mal nourrit, et de choses pas très saines pensa Bilbon.

Fili savait que son nouveau maître pouvoir voir les nombreuses cicatrices laissées là par des anciens maîtres et des esclavagistes afin de lui apprendre sa place et de le punir quand il était pas assez obéissant et pas assez rapide.  
Il n'était pas fier de montrer ses cicatrices qui couvraient son dos et qui seraient présentes désormais jusqu'à sa mort.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant la place à la femme de tout à l'heure mais aussi à un enfant qui portait deux grandes assiettes.  
La femme se dépêcha de poser les vêtements sur la chaise à côté de l'entrée, elle avait vu les cicatrices et la pitié et la compassion lisait dans ses yeux. Fili fut envahit d'un profond mal à l'aise en sentant toutes ces nouvelles personnes voir son dos et ses bras. Il se dépêcha d'attraper la tunique blanche sur la chaise et de l'enfiler.

Ce geste fut le signal que saisit Bilbon pour reprendre les choses en main. Il reprit ses esprits et demanda au jeune de déposer les deux assiettes sur la table présente devant la cheminée. Il le fit et ce dernier sortit de la pièce après un dernier coup d'oeil jeté dans la direction du jeune nain. La femme se dépêcha de déposer également de nouvelles bottes, elle avait vu le regard insistant de Bilbon et savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour les ennuyer.  
\- Je vous remercie madame pour votre gentillesse, Fili et moi-même vous en êtes reconnaissants. Si vous pouviez faire enlever le baquet d'eau, cela serait extrêmement apprécié.  
Sur ces mots, la femme siffla et un autre adolescent rentra et prit le baquet et lui et la femme les laissèrent seuls après avoir emmener le tonneau d'eau sale.  
Fili en avait profité pour prendre le pantalon qui était proposé et qui était de couleur marron, il laissa les bottes de côté jugeant que dans la pièce, ce ne serait pas d'une grande utilité.  
Bilbon l'attendait devant la cheminée, il avait laissé le jeune garçon se débrouiller seul. Inutile de trop l'envahir, faisons cela en douceur se dit le hobbit.  
Il souleva le couvercle en métal présent sur les deux assiettes. Fili était allé s'asseoir sur la chaise prêt de la porte et Bilbon comprit qu'il attendait quelque chose mais quoi se demanda t'il ?  
Après plusieurs minutes, Bilbon comprit enfin ou se situait le problème, il devait avoir la permission d'approcher de la table.

Fili était content, il était propre et il portait des vêtements sans trous et propres qui lui tenait chaud. Il savait par les nains qu'il avait rencontré que ces derniers étaient résistants à des temps pluvieux et froids, Fili se doutait que les nains en question soient quasiment nus ou en haillons lorsque ces occasions se présentaient.  
Bilbon s'approcha de Fili et lui parla à nouveau d'une voix calme et posée, comme pour calmer un cheval non dressé.  
\- Viens donc manger avec moi, ce n'est pas comme cela, qu'on va te remplumer.... Tu es bien trop maigre, je ne sais pas ce qu'on te donnais à manger mais, avec moi ça va changer. Je veux que tu ailles t'asseoir avec moi... Si cela t'aides, alors c'est un ordre de ton maître...

Bilbon avait rajouter la fin en remarquant que Fili obéissait forcément aux ordres directs, donc quand on lui ordonnait de manger ou de s'asseoir, il le faisait, il avait été élevé dans cette idée. Il aurait le temps de défaire cela plus tard, de lui faire oublier toutes ces habitudes qu'il a prises en prison.  
Il allait devoir aborder aussi le sujet de sa famille, s'il n'était pas seul. Il devrait sans aucun doute leur faire savoir qu'il était vivant, Bilbon imaginait que ses parents devaient se faire un sang d'encre si ces derniers ne s'imaginaient pas qu'il était mort.  
Fili fit d'abord un pas vers la table tout en regardant Bilbon, quand il vit que ce dernier ne le réprimandait pas il avança d'avantage et finit par s'asseoir devant la cheminée.  
Bilbon reprit sa place en face de lui et recommença à parler en espérant ainsi le détendre d'avantage.  
\- Où en étais-je avant que cette femme nous interrompe ? Ah oui... Les hobbits.... Et bien comme je te l'ai dis... nous ne sommes pas de grands guerriers. En réalité, aucun des miens ne sait se servir d'une arme, nous ne sommes pas de grands penseurs. Nos principales préoccupations sont la nourriture, ce qui explique qu'il y ait beaucoup de fermiers, d'éleveurs de pêcheurs et toutes sortes de métiers en lien avec l'alimentation, nous aimons aussi la bière et bien que tu me paraisses un peu jeune pour fumer, saches que nous faisons aussi de l'herbe à pipe. On aime aussi les choses qui poussent comme les fleurs, les arbres et même différentes sortes de plantes fascinantes. Tu sais, si tu commences à manger maintenant, je vais pas m'arrêter de parler pour autant. Quand c'est chaud, c'est meilleur... crois moi

Fili commença à manger en utilisant les doigts. Dans l'assiette en face de lui, il y avait une cuisse de poulet, accompagnée de légumes oranges et de grands légumes allongés verts, des haricots et des carottes s'il se rappelait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut un repas digne de ce nom. La majorité du temps, on lui laissait les restes.  
Il mangeait de façon relativement propre pour quelqu'un qui mangeait avec ses doigts remarqua Bilbon, peut-être l'habitude... Il se doutait que les esclaves comme lui ait été autorisé à utiliser des couverts.  
\- Demain matin, nous rentrerons chez moi. J'habite dans un charmant trou de hobbit. Dedans, tu y trouvera je l'espère un foyer provisoire pour te reconstruire lentement et peut-être qu'on pourra aussi contacter ta famille pour que tu puisse les revoir dès que tu te sentiras près. Je ne te considère pas comme un esclave, tu es un enfant.... un enfant nain certes, mais un enfant quand même. Une telle chose ne devrait jamais être arrivé ni à toi ni aux autres. Comme je ne peux pas sauver les autres de leurs sorts, je peux au moins te sauver toi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que notre rencontre n'est pas dû au hasard...

Fili avait écouté attentivement ce que ce hobbit lui racontait, il parlait de choses abstraites. Qu'est-ce qu'était un foyer ? A quoi cela servait-il ? Fili ne comprenait pas toujours ce que son nouveau maître voulait dire, il était étrange. Après, il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de hobbit, peut-être étaient-ils tous étranges, encore plus s'ils n'utilisaient pas d'armes comme le disait Bilbon. Mais alors comment se défendaient-ils contre des agresseurs extérieurs ? Il pensa aussi à sa famille, celle qu'il devait contacter. Mais contacter qui et ou se demanda Fili  
Il se rappelait à peine de leurs visages, leurs noms avaient été oubliés depuis longtemps. Et si ces derniers l'avaient oubliés ? Ou alors que ces derniers pensaient qu'il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pire, ils pourraient avoir honte de lui maintenant qu'il était ce qu'il était. Ils n'avaient pas vus les cicatrices dans son dos,ni la marque d'infâmie qu'il portait sur sa cheville, une marque faite au fer rouge avec une lettre suivie d'un chiffre pour faire savoir à tout le monde ce qu'il avait été. Fili n'était pas certain d'avoir envie qu'ils le voient dans cet état-là, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils le croient morts. Cela serait moins douloureux....

Bilbon évidemment, ne savait pas tout ce qui venait de passer par la tête de son jeune compagnon.  
\- Quand on sera dans la Comté, il faudra aussi qu'on t'enlèves ce collier horrible que tu portes autour du cou. Cela ne convient pas du tout, non... pas du tout.  
Fili mangeait curieusement très lentement, Bilbon se serait attendu à ce qu'il se jette dessus. Voyant son air surpris, le nain décida de s'expliquer ;  
\- Manger lentement est important, parfois je ne reçevais rien pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. Quand on me donnais à manger, je me précipitais dessus et j'avais toujours faim après avoir tout pris. Un autre comme moi m'a conseillé de manger plus lentement, il paraît qu'on a moins l'impression d'avoir encore envie de manger après.  
Bilbon se dit que décidément quelque chose n'allait pas chez ces gens. Comment pouvait-on arriver à faire cela à un enfant ou à un être humain en général ?  
Bilbon se leva de la table, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de rien après tout cela. Bilbon vit que Fili venait de finir son assiette, il lui fit signe de prendre la sienne. Il n'y avait quasiment pas touché.  
Le jeune nain attendit avec méfiance alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre l'assiette presque pleine de Bilbon. Au bout de quelques instants, Fili prit la cuisse et commencer à la manger à son tour. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout avait disparu.  
Bilbon reprit la parole :  
\- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se coucher, je suis éreinté. Nous avons une longue route demain et il me faudra récupérer mon poney à l'écurie.  
Fili se leva alors de table avant d'aller se coucher dans un coin de la pièce à même le sol. Le hobbit ne s'était pas attendu à cela, devait-il le faire monter dans le lit par la force ? se demanda d'il  
Cela ne semblait pas une bonne idée, ce jeune nain avait assez souffert et Bilbon se disait que cela faisait assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui.  
Il alla quand même chercher la couverture avant de la mettre sur le jeune qui s'était endormi presque aussi vite qu'il s'était allongé sur le sol.  
Bilbon s'assura que l'enfant n'avait pas froid, puis vérifia que le feu dans l'âtre ne s'était pas éteint avant d'aller se coucher également dans un lit.

 

Dans les Montagnes Bleues, un peu plus tôt dans la journée

Kili venait de se lever. Il avait quinze ans. Chez les nains, il serait toujours considéré comme un enfant pendant encore une quarantaine d'années. Il entra dans la pièce qui leur servait de cuisine et de salon et vit que sa mère était déjà au travail. Un petit déjeuner l'attendait, son oncle était là aussi au bout de la table comme d'habitude.  
Thorin venait de rentrer d'un long voyage au Rohan ou il avait effectué un travail censé nourrir sa famille et notamment son neveu et Dis.  
Dis... Son cœur se serra en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Cela faisait vingt ans et pourtant... la douleur était toujours présente. Ils avaient découvert le corps de son mari Vili carbonisé dans un bosquet près de Lake-ville. Son neveu, l'aîné avait disparu. Personne n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'il était devenu, Thorin pensait qu'il était mort, les recherches avaient été arrêtées depuis longtemps maintenant. Sa sœur avait assez souffert, inutile de la faire espérer inutilement sur cet enfant qui était mort. Il avait pensé que l'enfant pouvait avoir été vendu en esclavage chez les humains, il avait cherché sans grand résultat. Il était pas évident de le faire, les nains évitaient d'aller dans ces villes. Les autres hommes ne donnaient pas d'informations de peur de subir des punitions de la part des leurs. Les esclaves ne sont pas notés dans un registre, ni décrit. Ils sont enterrés dans le grand secret, il avait vraiment fait de son mieux. Il espérait que l'enfant était mort, il avait vu le traitement de certains esclaves et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.  
Cela avait été douloureux pour lui-même, après tout Fili était un enfant joyeux, rieur et surtout il se rappelait son impatience à l'idée d'être grand frère. Kili ne connaîtrait pas cette complicité qui n'existait qu'entre deux membres du même sang, qui était différente de celle qu'il partageait avec sa mère ou ses amis.  
Kili connaissait l'existence de ce frère, Dis y avait veiller. Elle était enceinte au moment de l'attaque, Thorin remerciait Mahal qu'elle ne soit pas allé avec Vili ce jour-là, il aurait perdu toute la famille proche qui lui restait.

Dis venait d'entendre son fils entrer dans la cuisine et s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle plaça en face de lui une tranche fine de viande froide et quelques pommes de terres coupées en petits morceaux. Elle regarda son fils, il était tellement vivant. Il passait son temps à faire des farces au plus grand déplaisir de ceux qui en faisait les frais. Elle avait constaté avec plaisir, qu'une grande complicité était née entre Kili et son oncle. Elle était rassurée, elle savait que la présence d'un père était important pour le développement d'un enfant, Thorin avait promis d'être plus présent pour elle et de voyager moins longtemps et moins loin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son autre enfant qui avait disparu corps et biens, c'était une plaie béante qui ne s'était pas refermée. Elle doutait que cela se referme jamais, seulement la douleur avait diminué.  
Kili avait été un médicament efficace. Elle s'occupait de lui, jouait avec lui et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre.  
Elle entendit son frère demander à Kili s'il voulait aller chez Bofur avec lui. Il voulait lui acheter un nouveau jouet et passer du temps avec lui même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.  
Kili avait besoin de Thorin, mais... Thorin avait tout autant besoin de Kili.  
Dis sourit en donnant sa permission, comment aurait-elle pu refuser alors que son fils lui faisait les yeux tristes qu'employait son propre mari pour la faire céder ?  
Kili se leva aussitôt de la table pour aller chercher ses petites bottes près de l'entrée. Thorin eut à peine le temps de mettre son manteau alors que Kili le pressait de se dépêcher.  
Dis se prépara pour aller au marché. Il était temps de racheter de la viande et de la bière, et aussi de l'herbe à pipe pour son frère. Elle se dirigea vers les étals bondés ; D'autres femmes nains se trouvaient là, ainsi que quelques marchands humains qui vendaient des produits humains et elfiques.  
Dis rencontra Geilis, une femme humaine qui fabriquait des vêtements avec des étoffes venues de loin. Les deux femmes étaient devenues proches, autant que peuvent l'être deux femmes dont une est seulement de passage quelques temps dans l'année.  
Geilis raconta qu'on avait encore fait délivré de nouveaux esclaves, le Roi du Rohan avait fait interdire la mise à mort des esclaves s'ils étaient handicapés ou mutilés. Dis horrifiée, n'avait que rarement quitté les Montagnes depuis son installation et ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'on puisse accepter ce genre de commerce. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs parlant de l'esclavage des nains, peu des leurs avaient été capturés et Thorin se préoccupait de la question bien entendu, mais des choses plus urgentes venaient toujours empêcher une plus grande résolution du problème. Ils avaient du faire face aux hivers rudes plusieurs années de suite où beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts de faim ou alors étaient tombés malades.  
Dis sourit à Geilis qui enchaîna sur un sujet plus gai, une nouvelle fête allait avoir lieu dans deux jours, elle espérait y voir Dis et son fils parce qu'elle avait ramené quelques cadeaux pour le petit garçon. Cette dernière rassura Geilis, ils viendraient... peut-être même avec Thorin et Dwalin,  elle savait qu'il était en ville. Elle s'attendait à le voir arriver chez elle ce soir, c'est pourquoi elle avait acheté d'avantage de viande et de bière que d'habitude.  
La journée passa lentement, Dis fit ses courses,parla plus longuement avec d'autres nains de sa connaissance notamment Bombur et Dori, à côté de ce dernier se tenait Ori qui trottinait à peine. Dis bavarda longtemps avec eux, elle s'enquit de leur santé, de celle de Nori le membre cambrioleur et turbulent, leur demanda s'ils avaient de quoi se nourrir suffisamment. En tant que seule femme de la lignée de Durin, les tâches de ce genre lui incombaient. Elle savait que ce même genre de tâches seraient attendues de la femme à Kili un jour quand il serait chef.  
Elle s'adressa ensuite à Bombur pour lui demander comment allait sa femme et surtout Bifur qui avait toujours cette hache coincée dans le crâne et que peu de gens comprenait désormais car il parlait un ancien khuzdul. 

Thorin marchait dans la rue avec Kili à côté de lui, son neveu trottinait en écoutant avec attention Dwalin raconter ce qu'il avait vu et fait durant son voyage dans les Monts de Fer. Dwalin avait parlé d'une nouvelle maladie qui avait décimé la population, quelques enfants nains étaient morts. C'était une tragédie pour eux, peu d'enfants naissaient.  
Il avait aussi évoqué Dain qui voulait savoir quand est-ce que Thorin allait lui présenter officiellement Kili, surtout si ce dernier serait désigné comme héritier. Thorin ronchonna légèrement, il ne voulait emmener Kili dans cet endroit, il était de toute façon bien trop tôt pour en faire l'héritier de quoique ce soit./ Il fit part de son avis à Dwalin qui sourit.  
\- Oui, mon frère Balin a pensé que tu dirais cela. Je l'ai vu brièvement, il semble se porter comme un charme malgré son usage abusif de la bière à mon avis.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Kili décida d'intervenir, il avait écouté avec attention, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout.  
\- Comment vous savez qu'il prend trop de bière ? Vous l'a t'il dit Maître Dwalin ? ?  
\- Non, mon garçon. Mais c'est pourtant évident.... Il est devenu beaucoup plus gros, tout simplement.  
A cet instant, Dwalin et Kili éclatèrent de rire et son oncle Thorin ne put empêcher un sourire d’apparaître sur son visage.  
\- Dwalin, viens nous voir ce soir et tu me donneras la suite de tes nouvelles. Dis sera enchanté, elle a peu de compagnie dans la maison en dehors de la mienne et de celle de son fils. J'ai peur qu'elle ne pense bientôt à Fili la date de son anniversaire approche.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas empêcher cela, mais enfin tu sais que je ne dis jamais non à de la bière, de la compagnie et une bonne part de viande , et on fumera autour de la cheminée.  
Kili ajouta de son air enfantin   
\- Vous pourrez me raconter une de vos histoires. Elles sont tellement plus intéressantes que celle des autres, en dehors de celle d'Oncle Thorin bien sûr  
\- Ma fois, cela me convient également.

Arrivés devant le magasin de Bofur, Dwalin continua sa route. Thorin poussa la porte et laissa passer son neveu.  
Dans cette boutique, on pouvait voir des tas de bois de différentes tailles empilés sur les tables et dans les coins.  
Il y avait une cheminée, une ribambelles de couteaux suspendus au mur. On pouvait aussi voir plusieurs pots remplis de couleurs. Bofur était en train de réaliser une rangée de petits soldats en bois et pas encore peint.  
Il leva la tête en les voyant arriver il sourit en voyant le neveu de Thorin. Il salua également le fils de Thrain avant de demander à Kili ce qu'il voulait. Les jouets achevés se trouvaient sur un autre étal tout au fond de la boutique, il y avait des babioles de toute sorte. Il y avait des poneys en bois, des animaux de ferme et aussi quelques guerriers avec leurs armes. Kili les observa sous toutes les coutures, il y avait aussi quelques instruments de musique comme une flûte mais il savait que son oncle considérait que cet instrument était trop « elfique » à son goût.  
Kili regarda attentivement avant de choisir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Chambre au Poney Fringant  
Le lendemain matin

Fili avait relativement dormi. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois évidemment mais il ne faisait plus le cauchemar sur la mort de son père depuis longtemps. Il avait dormi avec le ventre plein, propre et habillé, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller et que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. D'un regard, il fit le tour de la pièce, Bilbon était en train de se rhabiller. Fili s'assit sur le lit.  
Bilbon vit Fili et lui sourit :  
\- Est-ce que ca va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Je crains qu'on ne soit obligé de manger plus tard. J'ai dépensé une grosse partie de ce que j'avais emmener hier. Je dois rendre le peu qui me reste à mon cousin. On mangera plus tard en rentrant chez moi, on aura un grand repas.  
Bilbon fit un tas de tout ce qu'il devait emmener, un sac qu'il avait mis dans un coin de la pièce fut rempli avec ses affaires. Bilbon ramassa tout et encouragea Fili à le suivre non sans lui avoir donner des conseils. Fili devait garder les yeux baissés, éviter de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Bilbon allait se dépêcher de récupérer son cheval et ne pas s'attarder. Il avait beaucoup de choses à régler avant de pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de cet enfant nain.

C'est donc d'un pas pressé que lui et Fili se rendirent à l'écurie ou le poney les attendait. Il s'empressa de mettre ses affaires dessus et fit signe au jeune nain de s'approcher, il prit le peu d'affaires que le nain possédait, un espèce de collier avec quelques petits bouts de métaux gravés, la seule chose qu'on l'avait autorisé à garder et qui avait appartenu à son père, ainsi que d'autres vêtements laissés de côté par cette femme d'aubergiste.  
Il regarda que tout était en ordre avant de faire signe au nain de le suivre. Il devait sortir de cette ville, il était plus que temps.  
Il ne put hélas mettre le nain en selle comme il espérait, un esclave sur un cheval alors que le maître était à côté en train de marché... Cela aurait apporté une intention non nécessaire à ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Il mirent un quart d'heure à sortir de la ville, quand ces portes furent franchies, Bilbon sentit une partie de lui être soulagé d'avoir quitter cette horrible endroit.  
Ils marchèrent la journée entière, faisant de petites pauses afin de se reposer, finalement ils arrivèrent sur les bords de la rivière Brandevin et de son gué. L'homme faisait passer hommes et chevaux, il était payé par la ville de Bree.  
Bilbon parla quelques instants avec le passeur qui les aida à faire monter le poney de Bilbon, Fili le suivit ensuite.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement de l'autre côté et entrèrent officiellement dans la Comté. Bilbon vit son compagnon ouvrir des yeux écarquillés face à ce qu'il voyait.

Fili n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent exister des plaines aussi verdoyantes, elles s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il y avait des prairies couvertes de fleurs jaunes et d'autres étaient couvertes de céréales et de légumes en tout genre.  
Il vit des hommes de la taille de Bilbon, mais aussi des femmes et quelques enfants dispersés ça et là. C'était sans aucun doute d'autres hobbits. Fili les trouva tout de suite bizarre. Quand son maître et lui passèrent, ils étaient tout sourire et parlaient avec beaucoup de gaieté, ils saluèrent Bilbon comme on le ferait avec un ami qu'on a toujours connu.

Bilbon avait eu le temps de réfléchir pour savoir dans quel ordre il allait faire les choses. D'abord il allait parler avec son cousin afin de lui rendre les quelques pièces qui lui restaient, il devait également trouver un moyen de lui faire oublier la somme qui avait été utilisé pour l'achat de son jeune ami. Il trouverait quelque chose, les Hobbits étaient peu rancuniers, ils préféraient troqué qu'acheter mais parfois c'était utile d'avoir quelques piécettes. Il irait ensuite chez le forgeron avec Fili pour que son cher ami lui enlève le collier en fer qu'il portait toujours autour du cou.  
Pour finir, demain il irait voir le Thain et le maire de la ville pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire et assurer à ce jeune nain le droit de rester chez lui autant qu'il le souhaiterait.  
Bilbon arriva devant un trou de Hobbit avec une porte au couleur bleue, un petit jardinet avec quelques fleurs était devant. Son cousin Malet Touque était dehors en train de fumée sa pipe quand il les vit arriver.  
Plus tard, il racontera à ses enfants qu'il se rappelait avec précision la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Fili, nain d'Erebor comme il l'apprendrait ultérieurement.  
Le nain qui suivait Bilbon était de petite taille, il était encore clairement un enfant. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts, il portait une chemise blanche simple et un pantalon noir usé mais propre et sans trou. Il portait une paire de bottes simples marrons. Ce jeune avait les yeux grands ouverts, il pouvait voir l'émerveillement dans ces prunelles. Il n'avait visiblement pas eu une vie facile si on en jugeait par sa minceur et le jeune semblait avoir un lourd passé, peut-être trop lourd pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Le poney fut laissé devant le jardin, personne ne volait jamais rien à Hobbitebourg.


	3. L'installation dans la Comté, Fili essaie de se reconstruire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili s'installe à Cul de Sac. Bilbon commence à s'organiser pour s'occuper de ce  
> nain

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et votre fidélité.  
Merci à Maureen qui est ma bêta et qui a pris le temps de relire avant la publication

 

Chapitre Trois : L'installation dans la Comté, Fili essaie de se reconstruire.

Fili fut invité à entrer dedans, le hobbit avait posé sa pipe. Il ferma la porte derrière eux. Bilbon sortit une bourse remplie au tiers, Malet leva des yeux surpris vers Bilbon cherchant visiblement une explication.  
Bilbon chercha ses mots : comment lui expliquer toute l'histoire ?  
\- En fait, c'est une longue histoire. J'espère que tu as le temps.  
Malet rit doucement, il connaissait bien Bilbon. C'était un hobbit honnête et bon. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, s'il avait jugé que cet argent était mieux employé autrement, alors il y avait une explication valable. De cela, il était convaincu. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir devant les deux fauteuils présents devant la cheminée. Il partit un moment vers la cuisine pour mettre du thé en route et disposer quelques biscuits et pâtisseries comme accompagnements.  
Fili en profita, il regarda avec un ébahissement non feint la pièce qui s'étendait devant lui.  
C'était cela alors la maison d'un hobbit.  
La majorité des meubles étaient faits en bois simple sans ornementation. Devant la cheminée, il y avait deux fauteuils, une petite table en bois, un tapis de couleur ocre était disposé. On pouvait voir une table au centre de la pièce avec six chaises en bois et dans le coin deux portes qui devaient donner sur d'autres pièces de la maison.  
Bilbon prit un fauteuil sans hésiter, mais Fili préféra rester debout : ne devait-il pas s'asseoir sur le sol ?  
Après tout, Bilbon pouvait très bien penser différemment maintenant qu'il était rentré et en présence d'un des siens. En même temps, Bilbon avait été très gentil avec lui. Il avait réussit à le sortir de Bree, c'était une ville détestable. Fili n'osait espérer vivre comme avant et être tel que tous les enfants.  
Il voulait jouer, se faire des amis et essayer de retrouver sa vraie famille. Il avait souvent rêvé qu'on venait le libérer. Il voyait le visage d'un nain d'âge mûr avec de longs cheveux noirs et une barbe noire, il avait espéré que ce même homme ou un autre serait venu le sortir de cet endroit. Les années avaient passé... Il avait grandit lentement et arrêté de rêver. Il était dans la vie réelle, personne ne viendrait le sauver. Enfin, cela... C'était avant ce mystérieux hobbit. Fili attendait de se réveiller et de découvrir que c'était un songe. Il se réveillerait dans la crasse, sale, rasé et marqué comme du bétail. Il n'était guère mieux aux yeux de ses anciens maîtres.  
Bilbon lui fit signe de s'asseoir :  
\- Allons mon garçon, tu peux prendre cette chaise si tu le souhaites tu sais.  
Fili souffla de soulagement avant de prendre une chaise en bois et de la mettre près du feu comme lui indiquait le Hobbit. Malet revint quelques instants et prit le fauteuil restant tout en déposant le thé et les biscuits sur la petite table en bois et Bilbon leva alors la tasse pour savourer l'arôme qui s'en dégageait et pour en goûter. Malet faisait un des meilleurs thés de la région.  
Malet donna une tasse pleine au jeune nain qui le regarda ébahi. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce traitement ici. Fili vit également Malet lui donner un petit gâteau.  
Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Bilbon qui lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à Bree. Malet écouta et des émotions différentes traversaient son visage y compris le dégoût et le regard empli de compassion dont il couva Fili à la fin de ce récit.  
Fili en profitait pour savourer cette boisson que le Hobbit avait appelé thé. Il n'en avait jamais goûté, ou tout du moins il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il mangea également le petit gâteau en essayant de se rappeler s'il avait déjà mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon et il sut au bout de quelques instants que cela n'était jamais arrivé.  
Il vit que Bilbon prit tout autant de plaisir que lui à boire.  
À la fin du récit, Malet avait les larmes aux yeux en pensant à ce que ce jeune enfant avait dû subir. Il connaissait les rumeurs au sujet du traitement des esclaves, certains maîtres pouvaient être très cruels. Bilbon, qui vit sa détresse, essaya de le rassurer ;  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses Malet, je ne pouvais tous les libérer tu le sais. J'ai été attiré dans ce marché, je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi. Quand j'ai vu Fili et ce qu'il subissait, j'ai su que je devais faire n'importe quoi pour lui éviter de nouvelles années de souffrances. Alors, j'ai dépensé ton argent... je n'avais malheureusement pas assez et la concurrence était rude.

Malet Touque rassura ensuite Bilbon en lui disant qu'ils arriveraient bien à s'arranger. Il s'empressa ensuite de questionner son cousin au sujet de son nouvel ami.  
\- Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas le garder avec toi ? Et sa famille, tu sais d'où elle vient ?  
\- En réalité, je n'en sais rien. Je pensais le garder avec moi un temps, le temps de le nourrir et de se renseigner sur sa famille. Je pense que ce sera difficile néanmoins, je doute qu'il ait beaucoup de souvenirs de son enfance et surtout de savoir ou il a vécu.  
Fili choisit ce moment pour intervenir, après tout on parlait de ses souvenirs concernant une famille dont il ne se rappelait que les visages.  
\- Maître Bilbon, je risque de rester longtemps avec vous. Vraiment, je ne crois pas que retrouver ma famille soit une bonne idée. Ils auront honte de moi, je ne suis pas le nain qu'ils espéraient. Je n'ai pas de cheveux, pas d'éducation en dehors du travail qu'on m'a enseigné. En plus de cela, je ne connais pas leurs noms, je n'ai que leurs visages en tête. On n’ira pas loin avec cela. Le seul nom qui ait encore de l'importance pour moi est celui de mon père, il s'appelait Vili et il était blond avec des moustaches. Je ne me souviens même plus de la couleur de ses yeux...  
Bilbon avait sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que Fili pense ne pas mériter l'amour de sa vraie famille. Il ne connaissait pas les nains, mais... il doutait sincèrement que ces derniers l’abandonnent.  
Malet écouta attentivement les paroles de ce nain qui avait passé des épreuves d'une telle violence. Il était évident que ce dernier avait été sauvé à temps, combien de temps avant qu'il ne soit complètement détruit ?  
\- Bilbon, il est évident que tu as bien fait. Cet enfant mérite de vivre sa vie d'enfant. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à traverser ce genre de choses. Évidemment, je sais que tu vas voir notre ami Bulon, tu devrais en profiter pour trouver un bon dessinateur afin que Fili puisse faire un portrait de ses parents. Après, nous essayerons de trouver une idée afin de faire circuler ces images parmi la population de nains qui habitent cette terre.

Malet continua ensuite en évoquant les quelques rumeurs qui circulaient dans toute la Comté, mais que Fili n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète, il ne connaissait personne alors ce genre d'informations.....  
Bilbon n'avait l'air guère plus intéressé bien qu'il ne le montrait pas de manière aussi flagrante que lui.  
Au bout de plus d'une heure, ils sortirent de la maison. Le poney les attendait dehors et plusieurs enfants se trouvaient autour de lui. Certains le caressaient. Quand Bilbon sortit, un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'un des enfants.  
Visiblement, Maître Bilbon devait le connaître. Ces derniers échangèrent d'ailleurs quelques mots concernant sa santé et celle de sa famille et le fit grimper sur le poney tout en lui demandant de s'agripper. Il fit avancer le poney vers la droite, où se trouvait le centre du village et la demeure de Bulon apprit-il plus tard.  
Fili s'était aperçu que la ribambelle d'enfants s'était dispersée. Certains les avaient suivis, intrigués par ce nouveau venu qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Les autres trop apeurés s'étaient éloignés aussitôt qu'ils l'avaient vu.  
Bilbon sourit et le rassura en lui disant que cela passerait.  
Fili n'en était pas convaincu mais enfin, par rapport à ce qu’il se passait dans les villes des hommes…  
Bilbon l’entraîna dans les rues, Fili gardait les yeux baissés. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard des autres, comment les autres hobbits allaient-ils le juger?  
Ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte de couleur bleu ciel, il y avait une forge allumée et elle disposait d’un tas d'outils pour enlever ce qu'il avait autour du cou. Bulon regarda Fili avec réflexion alors que Bilbon lui expliquait la situation, il alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Bilbon lui fit signe de dégager son cou en enlevant la chemise que la dame humaine lui avait donné. Il l'enleva entièrement comme on le lui demandait. Après tout, il était habitué à recevoir des ordres sans poser de questions.  
Il continua à obéir alors que l'homme s'attaquait au collier, ce dernier avait été rapide quand il avait compris le problème. Une demi-heure après, le cou de Fili était sans entrave.  
D'ailleurs le jeune nain trouvait que cette nouvelle liberté était étrange et inhabituelle. Il n’en revenait pas, tout était allé si vite !  
Bilbon était ravi, son nouveau protégé était nourri, habillé et bientôt ses cheveux repousseront également le faisant d'avantage ressembler à un nain qu'à un enfant humain. Il remercia Bulon avant d'entraîner Fili vers la sortie. Heureusement la vieille femme de l'auberge avait pensé à donner des bottes à Fili ce qui avait permis d'éviter des réflexions sur cette question. Il l'accompagna chez lui, les portraits pouvaient attendre ainsi que sa visite au Thain et au maire d'Hobbitebourg afin de les informer de la présence de cet enfant.  
Fili et lui arrivèrent vite sur une autre place plus bondée que les autres, les Hobbits se retournaient sur leur passage. Parmi les hobbits en question, Bilbon vit le visage outré de Lobélia Sacquet de Besace et son mari. Ils étaient une source d'ennui permanent.  
Il espérait vivement que ces derniers ne viennent pas lui parler, ni lui ni son petit protégé n'avaient besoin de cela.  
Ses espoirs furent réalisés. En effet, son oncle Hildigrim Touque arriva à ce moment-là. Voyant ce nouvel arrivant les Sacquet de Besace n’insistèrent pas.  
\- Bilbon, attend un instant. Je souhaiterais te parler. Voilà, je voulais te signaler que Gerontius ton grand-père souhaiterait te parler d'un élément important. Sans doute en rapport avec la présence de cet étranger dans la Comté.  
Bilbon souffla d'agacement. Ce n’est pas possible, la rumeur avait déjà atteint toute la ville d'Hobbitebourg... Mais ils n’étaient arrivés qu'hier !  
Fili n'avait pas dit un mot, il sentait le regard de ce nouvel arrivant s'attarder sur lui puis, il lui fit un large sourire.  
\- Et bien, qui avons nous là ? Un nain, tu sais mon garçon que je n'en ai pas vu depuis mon dernier séjour à Bree avec mon père… Cela fait si longtemps !  
Fili ne savait pas quoi répondre, cet homme était visiblement enchanté de le rencontrer, lui... Personne ne cherchait à le rencontrer. En général, on l'évitait comme la peste. Les esclaves étaient la lie de la société, alors que ce hobbit soit ravi de le voir... que Bilbon l'accepte chez lui afin de l'aider, sans compter l'aide apporté par Malet qui ne s'était pas offusqué de l'argent qu'il avait perdu quand Bilbon l'avait racheté.  
Fili ne savait plus quoi penser.... Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour être libéré que maintenant qu'il y était... il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.  
Bilbon voyant que Fili ne disait pas un mot échangea quelques mots avec son oncle, mots que Fili n'entendit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Bilbon vit avec plaisir son oncle s'éloigner rapidement, il voulait permettre à Fili de se mettre à l'aise, de lui donner son ancienne chambre, inoccupée depuis le décès de ses parents.  
Ils arrivèrent devant sa maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les enfants avaient peu à peu perdu l'intérêt dans ce nouvel arrivant et s'étaient dispersés. Bilbon poussa la porte, Fili ébahi constata que comme pour la petite maison de Malet Touque, ces dernières n'étaient pas fermées à clé. Il s'émerveilla sur la paix que ces gens ressentaient, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient l'air d'avoir connu des épreuves difficiles dans leurs vies, aucun d'entre eux n’éprouvaient de la méfiance et de la haine envers ses voisins, en tout cas cela ne se voyait pas.  
Bilbon incita Fili à suivre. Ce dernier avait regardé brièvement le jardin notant la présence d'un petit espace avec quelques plantes et un banc en bois également. Quand il entra dans le couloir de la maison, Fili inspecta l'état de ses bottes et vit le sol immaculé de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il décida d'enlever ses bottes.  
Il regarda Bilbon qui sourit en voyant le geste esquissé par le nain. Bilbon proposa à Fili de repasser en cuisine, il était temps de manger à nouveau. Fili avait appris que les hobbits mangeaient sept fois par jour, il n'en revenait pas. Il avait déjà du mal à manger un repas complet par jour.

Bilbon était content, cela permettrait de remplumer le petit nain avec plus de rapidité. Fili s'assit sur la chaise non sans hésitation. Il essayait toujours de s'habituer à ce nouveau tournant dans sa vie, à ce nouveau maître et ses comportements étranges.  
Fili venait de finir son quatrième croissant que le Hobbit avait mis d'office dans son assiette.  
Bilbon avait vite compris que les problèmes de cet enfant allaient être très compliqués à résoudre. Il était renfermé et chaque action lui demandait un temps de réflexion important. Il fallait lui redonner confiance en soi, lui redonner le goût de disputer, de rire et peut-être même de jouer avec les autres enfants.  
Fili mangeait tout ce que Bilbon mettait dans son assiette et enfin une demi-heure plus tard, Bilbon lui fit signe de le suivre.  
Le hobbit trouvait important de donner un espace à lui à son nouveau petit protégé afin qu'il puisse se reposer et prendre conscience que tout allait être différent désormais.  
Il l'entraina dans une pièce au bout du couloir, une porte de couleur bleu fut alors ouverte mais Bilbon attendit sur le seuil en faisant signe à Fili vers une autre porte en lui montrant la localisation de sa chambre.  
\- Voici la tienne, Fili. Elle est rien qu'à toi. Évidemment, il faudra la remplir de petites choses afin que cela ressemble vraiment à une chambre.  
C'était une pièce très simple mais meublée. En face de la porte se trouvait un lit avec des couvertures bleues claires. À la droite de ce lit, se trouvait une fenêtre et à la gauche une sorte de penderie. La cheminée se trouvait tout de suite à l'entrée sur la gauche, il y avait un tapis blanc devant. Il y avait également un bureau et une étagère pour entasser les livres. Bien que Fili n'en ait aucun, il caressait l'espoir de pouvoir lire et écrire correctement. On lui avait montré les bases, mais c'était lorsqu'il était un enfant, il y a longtemps. Il savait lire car cela pouvait être important pour les commandes mais l'écriture n'avait pas été jugée essentielle.  
Sur le lit se trouvait un coussin blanc, Bilbon sortit un instant dans le couloir, Fili ne l'avait pas entendu partir en réalité. Le hobbit était revenu avec un drap et une couverture épaisse.  
Il laissa Fili inspecter la pièce alors qu'il faisait le lit. Il parla à Fili tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait.  
\- Tu sais, il faudra aussi ramener du bois pour faire du feu. Aujourd'hui, il fait chaud ce ne sera pas un problème. Mais en hiver....  
Fili n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait pouvoir dormir ici, avoir une pièce pour lui tout seul. Tout à coup, sans que Bilbon ne puisse réagir le jeune nain se précipita vers lui et le serra dans une étreinte forte. Fili sentit ses larmes commencer à couler. Il ne se rappelait pas que quelqu'un ait fait autant d'efforts pour lui.  
Bilbon referma ses bras sur le nain et le laissa pleurer. Il évacuait sa peur, son stress des derniers jours.  
Bilbon s'apprêtait quant à lui à affronter son grand-père dès demain. 

Au bout de vingt minutes, Fili arrêta de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés mais il avait l'air en meilleur état que d'habitude. Bilbon l'entraîna vers le lit.  
Une heure après et après une rude bataille, il avait réussi à convaincre Fili de dormir dans le lit afin de se reposer. Il avait fermé la porte et était sortit en silence. En effet, l'enfant s'était endormi dès qu'il avait touché le matelas.

 

FIN


	4. Rencontre avec le Thain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbon lui présente sa famille.

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec le Thain 

 

Bilbon se leva le lendemain matin frais et reposé comme tous les matins. Il se levait toujours tôt, il ignorait si Fili était déjà debout. Il sortit de sa chambre, habillé quelques instants après et se dirigea vers la cuisine. A sa grande surprise, une quantité de nourriture se trouvait déjà sur la table. Il y avait plusieurs plats, du sucré comme du salé. De droite à gauche, Bilbon pouvait voir des muffins, des brioches, une salade de pommes de terre, du jambon et même quelques céréales.  
Bilbon entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, Fili était devant l'une des casseroles et regardait avec attention une poêlée de lardons grillons qu'il avait visiblement l'intention de rajouter à ce qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger.  
Bilbon regarda avec inquiétude cet enfant manipuler avec dextérité cette poêle au-dessus d'un feu.  
Le hobbit comprit alors que ce jeune savait cuisiner depuis longtemps. Il devait lui demander comment il savait faire cela, mais plus tard... il allait d'abord inviter Fili à manger avec lui.  
Le hobbit se mit à côté de Fili et lui indiqua d'un geste de le laisser terminer. Le jeune nain se dépêcha de s'éloigner comme s'il avait fait une bêtise impardonnable, il se mit dans un coin de la pièce et attendit les yeux baissés vers le sol.  
Bilbon pensa tout de suite que cet enfant semblait prêt à recevoir une punition.  
Il finit par observer l'autre occupant de la pièce et quand ce dernier vit qu'il ne risquait rien, il s'approcha lentement. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Bilbon recommençait à l'encourager afin qu'il vienne s'asseoir et se nourrir. Pendant que Fili dévorait ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, Bilbon lui parlait calmement :  
\- Fili, il va falloir que l'on aille voir le maire de la ville, et aussi le Thain. C'est une simple formalité mais cela pourrait être utile notamment si l'on veut retrouver ta famille.

Fili laissa libre cours à ses pensées quand il entendit parler de famille. Il en avait une oui, mais voudraient-ils de lui ?se demanda-t-il, il n'était plus le petit qu'ils avaient connu. Il avait des cheveux courts, il avait des cicatrices dans le dos et il était maigre. Il avait croisé des nains lorsqu'il travaillait auparavant, ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.  
Comment pourrait-il espérer gagner leur amour ?  
Bilbon avait senti le changement d'humeur de son camarade. Que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête ?  
Le hobbit savait que le jeune enfant était perturbé, c'était normal après ce qu'il avait traversé.  
Après un repas frugal, Fili et Bilbon se mirent en route pour rencontrer le maire de la ville d'Hobbitebourg.  
En effet, le maire présidait les banquets mais il avait aussi la charge de maître des postes et il était aussi premier shirriff.  
Ce qui fait qu'il avait quelques; liens avec les Rôdeurs, cela leur serait utile dans le cas présent.  
Cet homme s'appelait Michel Delving. Il habitait un peu plus loin, près du Pays de Touque.

Bilbon et Fili marchèrent tranquillement, Fili regardait à nouveau les mêmes collines vertes, les champs de céréales et les fleurs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ils firent un détour par le chemin près du Marais de Rushock. C'était désert, peu de Hobbits se risquaient à fréquenter le Marais. Il était plein d'insectes, de batraciens, ce qui était peu apprécié de ses congénères.  
Ils passèrent le Marais, à gauche se trouvait la ferme de Dora Boucles Brunes et de l'autre côté Grand'Cave.  
Grand'Cave était près de l'endroit où se trouvait le maire et là où ils se rendaient. Mais il devait d'abord passer le carrefour. Ce même carrefour permettait d'aller à Lezeau, mais ils continuèrent tout droit.Ils avaient marché une bonne partie de la journée, aussi ils étaient ravis d'arriver. 

Michel Delving était d'un abord sympathique comme beaucoup de hobbits. Il aimait la bière comme personne. Ce qui fait qu'il passait une partie de son temps à brasser de la bière.  
Cet homme avait également une famille importante de six enfants : cinq garçons et une fille. Sa femme était enceinte du septième enfant.  
Michel était souriant et très peu soucieux des convenances du moment que cela ne l'empêchait pas de boire et de manger à l'heure.  
C'était pour cela que Bilbon n'était pas trop inquiet à son sujet.  
Ils arrivèrent alors qu'il était assis dans son jardin, une chope de bière dans la main. Sa femme était agenouillée, elle était en train de planter des fleurs. Bilbon sentit le pas de son jeune protégé ralentir à nouveau.  
Il savait que Fili avait peur, il pensait tout de même que Michel arriverait à le mettre à l'aise.  
D'ailleurs, cela fut confirmé. Michel vit Bilbon arriver, il sourit et lui fit un grand geste de la main :  
\- Monsieur Sacquet, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Venez prendre une bière avec moi...Oh... mais vous n'êtes pas tout seul ? Polly, regardes qui nous rend visite.  
Polly se leva et se retourna. Elle put alors contempler le nain dont tout Hobbitebourg parlait déjà. Il était tellement jeune, on avait envie de le serrer dans les bras pour effacer tous les malheurs qu'il avait pu rencontrer au cours de sa vie. Il était néanmoins bien habillé, et il était propre sans aucun doute grâce à Bilbon. Elle avait entendu parler de cette odieuse pratique que l'on appelait l'esclavage. On faisait plus attention aux animaux, c'était peu dire. Heureusement, les Hobbits étaient pacifiques, cela allait à l'encontre de leur nature. Enfin, elle se dépêcha de rentrer chercher quelque chose à manger et quelques verres aussi. Il était peut-être un peu jeune pour la bière mais il aurait le droit à un petit verre de jus de raisin. Elle sortit aussi la brioche aux fruits qu'elle avait faite ce matin, elle hésita, mais prit également un morceau de cochon fumé qui plairait sans aucun doute à son mari. 

Elle ressortit dans le jardin, son mari avait mis en place une espèce de morceau de bois. Bilbon et le jeune nain blond s'étaient installés sur le banc à côté de Michel. Elle sourit avant de disposer tout cela sur la petite table improvisée. Elle fit un geste pour tendre un petit verre de jus de raisin au nain. Bilbon lui donna un léger encouragement pour qu'il accepte de le prendre.  
Bilbon prit une chope de bière. Fili reçut également un morceau de brioche. Elle sourit en le voyant manger, il fallait le remplumer. Enfin, il y avait d'autres urgences également.

Bilbon parla alors avec lui de ce qu'il fallait mettre en place afin de pouvoir faciliter l'accueil de Fili dans la Comté.  
Fili parla de ce qu'il se rappelait, mais Michel proposa alors de faire venir quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse les dessiner. L'autre solution consistait à prévenir les nains de la présence d'un des leurs dans la Comté. Michel s'engagea à contacter un Rodeur qui faisait parfois le trajet jusque dans les Ered Luin afin qu'un des leurs viennent l'identifier si possible.  
La majorité des nains se ressemblait pour Michel, alors vraiment. Bilbon était plus prudent. Enfin de toute façon, tout allait être très long. Les Rôdeurs qui passaient en ce moment-là étaient peu nombreux.  
Bilbon et Fili prirent ensuite la route pour aller voir le Thain. Il leur faudra du temps, mais Bilbon était convaincu que cela allait tout arranger. Le Thain pourrait sans doute lui fournir un enseignement de qualité afin qu'il puisse se défendre efficacement s'il rencontrait à nouveau des difficultés.  
Bilbon espérait apprendre aussi afin de pouvoir l'aider si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il n'allait pas laisser cet enfant se défendre tout seul.  
\- Tu vas voir, le Thain est mon grand-père Gerontius Touque. Il est un personnage important, il t'apportera de l'aide.

Heureusement pour eux, le Pays de Touque était proche de la maison du Maire. Ils traversèrent la distance en très peu de temps. Le Pays de Touque était composé d'un grand trou de Hobbits qui permettait d'héberger plusieurs familles. Ces nombreux cousins y vivaient, ils faisaient des choses que les autres ne faisaient pas. Ils voyageaient hors de la Comté, ils pratiquaient l'escrime et le tir à l'arc pour certains. Aucun autre Hobbit n'oserait en faire de même.  
Gerontius était à la tête d'une très grande famille. Plus d'une dizaine d'enfants et deux fois plus de petits-enfants.  
Bilbon était sûr que Fili se sentirait très l'aise parmi eux. Les enfants étaient pleins de malice.  
Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'endroit où ils se rendaient, Adamanta la femme du Thain était en train de discuter avec une de ses nombreuses amies, Lottie Bolger.  
Cette dernière était peu bavarde de nature, elle était une excellente couturière, elle avait aussi des talents de guérisseuse. Elle connaissait les pouvoirs des plantes, il y avait de quoi s'occuper pour les pansements, les maladies les plus courantes comme la fièvre et la grippe.  
Sa grand-mère leur fit signe. Elle les salua et serra Bilbon dans ses bras.  
Le jeune Hobbit lui présenta Fili qui était resté légèrement en arrière. Il avait un regard étrange sur le visage quand il l'avait vu recevoir un câlin d'Adamenta.  
Fili se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait ce genre de câlin. Il avait vu d'autres esclaves accepter des câlins, mais pour d'autres raisons. Un des autres esclaves lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait ce genre de service. Fili doutait que ces deux Hobbits partagent ce genre de choses, mais lui avait assisté aux dégâts que cela pouvait occasionner. Certaines femmes humaines étaient retournées couvertes de blessures et elles saignaient par endroits ce qui laissait supposer que cela avait été particulièrement brutal.  
Il se rappelait aussi brièvement d'une vieille naine l'avait embrassé sur les joues quand il était petit. Il avait eu droit à quelques coups de fouet pour avoir renversé un peu de bière sur un des clients venus acheter un esclave. Il avait eu mal des jours après. Cela avait très mal cicatrisé, on ne gaspillait pas de l'argent sur ce genre de choses. On s'était juste arrangé pour que cela ne s'infecte pas. Mais Fili avait toujours été destiné à devenir un esclave manuel, donc, le physique importait peu. On demandait surtout de l'obéissance, de la loyauté et de la force pour pouvoir travailler.

Isengar aussi était là, il était revenu de l'un de ses nombreux voyages en mer. Il aimait raconter ce qu'il avait vu à tous ceux qui étaient intéressés. Fili trouverait sans doute, ces histoires passionnantes pensa Bilbon, enfin c'était un aventurier, mais on avait pas mieux dans la Comté.  
Alors qu'Adamenta accueillit les deux jeunes gens à bras ouverts, elle leur fit signe de rentrer et de s'installer. Elle alla chercher quelque chose à boire puis entreprit de trouver son mari Gerontius dans l'un des nombreux couloirs que possédait cette demeure de Hobbit.  
Isengar les avait suivis, ravi de revoir le fils de sa sœur bien-aimée. Elle lui avait toujours fait part de son intérêt pour ses histoires, Bilbon enfant avalait ses paroles avec la même passion.  
Son neveu s'assit en face de lui avec le jeune nain qui le suivait silencieux.  
Isengar considéra le jeune nain, imaginant quels événements avaient pu emmener cet enfant si loin de chez lui. Il avait rencontré ses semblables lors de ces voyages, rien ne ressemblait à cela. Ils avaient tous des barbes bien fournies, des ventres bedonnants et de longs cheveux racontant toutes sortes de choses sur eux, choses que seuls les nains arrivaient à déchiffrer. Il vit que le même intérêt semblait avoir envahi le jeune nain.  
Effectivement, Isengar était unique parmi les Hobbits. Il avait voyagé plus loin sur les fleuves et les rivières qu'aucun autre de son peuple avant lui. Il aimait les bateaux, mais il maîtrisait aussi le maniement des armes surtout l'arc auquel il excellait.  
Adamenta revint avec du thé et des biscuits. Son petit-fils aurait été bien en peine de refuser alors que la politesse voulait que l'on propose à boire à tous ses invités même si ces derniers avaient déjà reçu ce genre d'attention ailleurs. Pourtant en cet instant, Bilbon n'était ravi que cette tradition ne se soit pas effacée. Elle permettait au jeune nain de manger et de boire autant que son corps en avait besoin et de compenser les carences importantes qu'il avait subi au cours de ses années d'esclavage.  
Gerontius était arrivé accompagné d'un autre de ses oncles Hildigrim. Il arriva et salua son petit-fils comme à son habitude, son regard se porta alors sur son compagnon et il eut le droit à nouveau à quelqu'un qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds.  
Gerontius était un vieil homme désormais bien que chef d'une famille importante. Il laissait certaines de ses affaires dans les mains de son fils aîné surtout pour les histoires de rentes, histoires qui étaient bien moins intéressantes que les rumeurs qui circulaient désormais à propos de Bilbon et du nain qu'il avait recueilli chez lui.  
Gerontius reprit contenance après un coup de coude appuyé de sa femme pour le pousser à dire quelque chose. Son fils Hildigrim se présenta au jeune nain en faisant une brève révérence ;  
\- Je suis Hildigrim Touque, fils de Gerontius Touque ici présent pour vous servir Maitre Nain.  
Fili fut surpris à nouveau, cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait salué avec autant de respect, enfin excepté son nouveau protecteur et les quelque semi-hommes à qu'il avait été présenté.  
\- Je suis Fili et je ne suis pas sûr que le titre de Maître Nain puisse m'être donné. Maître de quoi ? J'ai été au service des autres si longtemps que je ne crois pas avoir mérité de me faire appeler comme cela. Je suis un nain certes, mais je doute que mes semblables me trouvent encore honorable après tout ce que l'on m'a ordonné de faire.  
Il avait parlé d'une traite, sans regarder personne et en gardant les yeux au sol. Il avait peur de se faire punir après avoir parlé comme cela à un oncle de Monsieur Bilbon. Mais comment ne pas réagir en entendant ces mots ?  
Bilbon sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la réponse de Fili. Il savait que les cicatrices étaient profondes mais de là à se considérer comme peu honorable. Il espérait que son oncle trouve les mots qui le réconforteraient.  
Ce fut Isengar qui prit la parole, le voyageur avait écouté avec intérêt ce que le Nain avait dit. Il avait voyagé longtemps et avait reconnu la rancœur et la honte qui envahissait tout ancien esclave. Il avait parlé à plusieurs hommes et à plusieurs nains qui avaient été libérés et qui ressentaient encore cette honte. C'était cet élément qui les empêchait de rentrer chez eux et de revoir leurs familles qui les croyaient morts. Que ce jeune nain soit condamné à une vie solitaire le remplissait d'inquiétude ? Peut-être pourrait-il l'emmener dans ses voyages quand il serait remis de ses émotions, lui faire rencontrer ces anciens esclaves et lui faire voir la cité des elfes appelé Havres Gris qui abritait les plus bateaux que l'on puisse voir sur cette terre.  
\- Je suis Isengar, fils de Gerontius Touque, frère d'Hildigrim et oncle de Bilbon. Je vais aujourd'hui te démontrer que tu te trompes, je sais bien que tu ne croiras pas ce que je dis, comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu n'as pas assez de recul pour regarder ce qui t'est arrivé avec détachement et objectivité. J'ai de nombreux amis dont certains sont des nains qui ont été des esclaves pendant plus de quarante ans. Ils ont été torturés, fouettés et brimés de toutes les manières inimaginables. Ils ont perdu tout espoir de vivre une vie normale, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais je les ai vu quelque temps après reprendre goût à la vie, trouver un travail et fonder une famille. Il leur a fallu beaucoup d'années pour se remettre, mais cela est arrivé. En plus de cela, toi contrairement à eux tu es jeune et je pense que ta vie est loin de s'achever ! Ne crois pas que ta vie est terminée alors qu'elle vient seulement de commencer !  
Fili entendit les paroles que cet hobbit dans la force de l'âge avait prononcé, mais il eut du mal à croire ce que ce dernier essayait de dire.  
Gerontius prit avantage de ce silence pour se présenter à son tour bien qu'Hildigrim l'ait fait.  
\- Je suis Gerontius, Thain de la Comté et je suis ravi de rencontrer le jeune enfant nain dont toute la Comté n'arrête pas de parler. Des histoires des plus abracadabrantes sont racontées à ton sujet.  
J'ai hâte d'entendre l'histoire de votre rencontre et j'espère mon jeune ami que tu me relateras également ce que tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant et je vous apporterai toute l'aide dont je dispose

Fili fut sensible à ce discours, on dirait que ce vieux monsieur avait vraiment l'intention de l'aider, mais il ne voulait pas retrouver sa famille. Il voulait être comme l'image qu'il avait gardé de son père malgré toutes ces années, il voulait avoir les cheveux longs blonds et propres, il voulait avoir un ventre plein et peut-être même que dans quarante ans, il aurait une barbe splendide à montrer.  
Il voulait cacher les cicatrices de son dos, trace de son passé honteux. Il savait pourtant que rien ne pouvait être fait à ce sujet.  
Bilbon avait pris la parole et était en train de retracer en détail les circonstances de leur rencontre. Gerontius et ses fils, ainsi que sa femme écoutaient avec attention. Ils étaient tour à tour horrifiés et scandalisés par ce récit. Fili avait essayé de se souvenir de ce qu'il se rappelait avant la mort de son père, mais ce n'était que des bribes d'images sans queue ni tête. Il se souvenait de son enlèvement qu'il raconta également. Adamenta avait fini en larmes en écoutant cet enfant décrire ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait subi.  
Gerontius réfléchit un instant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Bilbon avait visiblement des attentes très claires de sa part, attentes qu'il fit connaître :  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire grand-père ni dans quelle direction allée, je ne serai pas expliqué ce qui m'a poussé à prendre cette rue et à acheter Fili ce jour-là. Je sais juste que je devais le faire et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider davantage. Je ne sais pas où chercher sa famille, si les esclavagistes peuvent le rattraper à nouveau dès qu'il quittera la Comté. Je souhaiterais qu'il apprenne à se défendre, et si nécessaire je pense que je devrais apprendre aussi afin de l'aider et de le protéger si nécessaire. Je n'ai sans aucun doute pas pensé à tout mais bon...  
Gerontius reprit la parole après avoir écouté son petit-fils, il se retourna aussi vers Fili afin de ne pas donner l'impression de l'écarter de la conversation.  
\- Fili, Bilbon, je crois effectivement que l'apprentissage du maniement des armes pourrait être une nécessité pour vous deux afin de vous défendre si jamais l'envie de quitter la Comté prenait notre jeune ami. Fili, je crois que retrouver ta famille risque d'être difficile si tu ne te rappelles que peu de choses, mais peut-être qu'Isengar nous assistera sur cette partie-là. Nous pourrons prendre contact avec les Rôdeurs afin d'envoyer des messages aux différentes colonies des nains, on te décrira avec précision et nous verrons ce que cela va donner. Autrement, Fili est évidemment le bienvenu pour aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite,que cela soit dit et appliqué.  
Gerontius se tourna vers ses fils en s'attendant à ce que ces derniers ajoutent quelque chose, ce que fit Isengar :  
\- Je vais voir, j'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai quelques contacts parmi les nains des Ered Luin. Ces derniers habitent au nord et passent de temps en temps à proximité de la Comté sans jamais la traverser. Je peux également vous apprendre à manier l'arc mais aussi l'épée que je maîtrise suffisamment pour me défendre. Peut-être faudra-t-il l'aide d'un Rôdeur pour compléter, ce que j'ignore complètement. En plus de cela, il vous faudra des armes à votre taille. Des choses que notre forgeron d' Hobbitebourg ne connaît pas.  
Hildigrim n'avait rien trouvé à dire, il avait confirmé son aide, mais sans préciser ce qu'il serait en mesure de faire sur ce point.  
Bilbon satisfait, sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Quelqu'un allait prendre le relais et l'aider.  
Puis une idée lui vint, une personne à laquelle personne n'avait pensé, car cette dernière n'était pas venue depuis longtemps désormais.  
\- Et Gandalf ? Ne pourrait-il apporter son concours pour les Nains ?  
Gerontius hésita avant d'ajouter qu'il le contacterait, mais sans garantie de réussite. Il leur faudrait à nouveau passer par les Rôdeurs. Il ne s'était pas rendu dans la Comté depuis longtemps, depuis le Rude Hiver où sa fille préférée avait trouvé la mort.  
Bilbon sourit en prenant conscience que son grand-père avait raison. Gandalf n'était pas revenu depuis la mort de sa mère. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient oublié son nom et la splendeur de ses feux d'artifice lorsque le temps le permettait.  
Adamenta remplissait régulièrement les tasses de thé alors que Fili buvait la sienne sans oser poser de questions où lui demander d'arrêter. Cependant, Fili appréciait ce thé et ses gens. Ils étaient gentils avec lui, ils allaient le nourrir et le laisser rester chez eux, alors que rien ne les y obligeait.  
Bilbon lui avait également parlé de sa volonté de lui apprendre à lire et écrire le Sindarin, la langue commune et il avait quelques livres en Khuzdul bien qu'il avouait ne rien comprendre. Il y avait quelques passages en langue commune avec des appendices détaillés de l'histoire des nains. Cela lui permettrait sans doute de pouvoir se sentir proche des siens.  
Le jeune hobbit ne voulait pas qu'il oublie ce qui faisait de lui un nain. Il parlerait avec le forgeron pour lui demander de le prendre en apprentissage. Après tout, les nains étaient réputés pour être des maîtres dans l'art de la forge.

FIN


	5. La découverte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a du mouvement dans les Montagnes Bleues.

5\. La découverte 

Fili ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ce qui avait été dit. Il était content de pouvoir apprendre à se défendre, encore plus quand il entendit Bilbon vouloir en faire de même. Il était étrange que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui. Depuis que ce cauchemar sans fin qu'était l'esclavage avait commencé, Fili n'avait eu droit qu'à peu de tendresse ou d'amour.   
Isengar était en train de réfléchir au moyen de contacter le nain Flori qu'il avait rencontré lors de son voyage à Bree. Il lui avait laissé quelques oiseaux dressés par les nains pour se transmettre des messages. Il fallait également contacter les Rangers, car ils pourraient sans doute combler ses lacunes, mais qui appeler  ?  
Il fallait quelqu'un de confiance qui avait la possibilité de rester au même endroit plusieurs semaines. En tout cas, il y a une chose qu'il pouvait faire dès à présent. C'était leur montrer l'armurerie où étaient entreposés les épées et les arcs y compris celles qui sont utilisés par les Touque en cas de grand besoin. Isengar était chargé de leur entretien. Il fit un geste à Bilbon pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient le suivre.  Il disposait de trois pièces dont il avait la disposition exclusive. Fili et son neveu risquaient de devoir rester ici pour quelque temps afin que tout soit réglé et mis en place. Il les entraîna dans les longs couloirs, Fili et Bilbon discutaient à voix basse, il fit des efforts considérables pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour parler.  
Bilbon était ravi du bon déroulement de cet entretien. Il n'avait pas osé espérer que son oncle Isengar serait là. Il était l'un des plus espiègles et des plus aventureux. Il avait de grandes connaissances du monde au-delà de la Comté. Sa mère Belladonna avait laissé entendre qu'il était allé jusqu'à la Forêt Noire et qu'il avait rendu visite au roi du Rohan. Isengar avait alors démenti et révélé à sa sœur que ce n'était que des racontars légèrement exagérés. Il était allé jusqu'à Fondcombe tout comme elle, mais il n'était pas un grand amoureux des forêts elfiques. Il marchait à la suite de son oncle tout en regardant son jeune protégé regarder avec beaucoup de surprise le dédale de couloirs qui se trouvait devant eux.  
Fili n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment pouvait-on se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs  ? Il avait du mal à s'y retrouver bien qu'Isengar semblât savoir où il allait. Il pouvait sans doute se diriger les yeux fermés. Il leur indiquait où se trouvaient les cuves pour se laver et d'autres plus petites pour se laver les mains. Bilbon aussi lui parlait rapidement du nombre impressionnant d'occupants de cette maison, il lui parlait brièvement de sa famille. Il lui expliqua que tous les Touque présent était soit des oncles soit des tantes ou des cousins. Fili essaya de s'imaginer ce que devait être une famille de cette taille dans un lieu qui avait l'air si petit. Il essayait également de retenir tous les noms que Bilbon avait donnés, mais sans grand succès. Comment retenir tout cela  ? Bilbon évoqua ensuite autre chose et demanda s'il souhaitait dormir seul  ?   
Fili préférait dormir seul, il faisait souvent des cauchemars et ne souhaitait surtout pas réveiller et ennuyer qui que ce soit. Il détestait dormir en sachant qu'il allait revivre les mêmes scènes encore et encore.  
Isengar les entraîna vers le fond de ce labyrinthe vers une série de cinq pièces. Il leur indiqua une porte bleue en précisant  :  
\- Celle-ci est la bibliothèque dont je dispose, elle me sert également de table de travail. La porte d'en face c'est ma chambre, les deux chambres d'amis sont les portes du fond. L'armurerie dont je vous parlais est la pièce avec la porte rouge. Elle est la seule toujours fermée à clé. Les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'y entrer sauf en compagnie d'un adulte de la famille, expliquait-il à Fili pour bien s'assurer que le nain comprenait de quoi, il était question.  
Quand Fili fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord, l'oncle de Bilbon sortit une grosse clé en fer rouillé, il la rentra dans la serrure tout en conseillant aux deux amis de déposer leurs baluchons sur le seuil afin de ne pas encombrer la pièce. Il y avait des objets de grande valeur difficile à remplacer.   
Après tout, l'entraînement ne commencerait sans doute pas aujourd'hui. Quelques instants plus tard, Fili entra dans une pièce comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Il avait déjà vu des armes évidemment mais pas entreposé comme ici. En plus de cela, cette armurerie ne contenait pas que des armes. On y trouvait plusieurs tables  : deux petites étaient proches de la porte, ces dernières étaient recouvertes d'une dizaine de cartes, certaines de la Terre du Milieu et aussi quelques cartes marines. Sur les deux grandes tables au fond de la pièce étaient entreposées des maquettes de bateaux. Accrochés au mur se trouvaient des arcs de petite taille, mais aussi des lance-pierres sur la gauche. On trouvait deux grandes armoires au fond contenant des petites épées elfiques manifestement forgées par les elfes et certaines par des humains mais aussi des haches et des lances. Certaines avaient été forgées, certes, mais Isengar révéla que certaines avaient été ramenées de ses voyages.   
Mais d'autres encore avaient été achetés par son frère Hildigrim à Bree après le Rude Hiver qui avait tué tant des leurs.   
Fili regardait avec émerveillement, il apprendrait à se servir de toutes ces armes  ?  
Il se tourna vers l'oncle de Bilbon et lui demanda  :  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais tout apprendre  ? S'il faut vraiment choisir, est-ce que je pourrais le faire moi-même  ?  
Isengard sourit avant de penser qu'aucun homme ne pourrait manipuler avec efficacité toutes les armes qui existent, cependant  ;  
\- Je ne sais pas si un homme a seulement pu utiliser toutes les armes disponibles mais on va faire le maximum pour que tu puisses avoir les bases sur un certain nombre d'armes les plus courantes et puis tu approfondiras sans doute ton apprentissage sur celles que tu maîtriseras le mieux.  
Fili écouta avec attention ce qu'il lui dit, cela semblait tellement normal. Il regardait les épées, mais aussi les arbalètes et même les plus petites lames comme les dagues et les couteaux semblaient être attirants. Son regard traîna également sur les maquettes de bateaux et les cartes.   
Bilbon lui semblait observer les arcs et les petites épées, cela lui conviendrait sans doute mieux. Il ne se voyait pas décapiter un ennemi, il sentait son cœur se retourner à cette idée.   
Isengard avait alors conclu qu''il valait mieux sortir de la pièce. Ils y retourneraient plus tard pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Le hobbit plus âgé leur fit un geste pour indiquer à Fili de pousser lui-même la porte de la pièce qui lui appartiendrait pendant les prochains jours où des décisions seraient prises avant de les renvoyer chez eux, peut-être Isengard pourra-t-il emporter quelques armes à Cul-de-Sac et convaincre son neveu de le laisser leur rendre visite souvent afin de lui enseigner  ? Fili ouvrit une des portes et Isengard fit signe à Bilbon de le laisser seul. S'il avait besoin d'eux, ils ne seraient pas loin du tout.  
Il l’entraîna vers l'une des chambres et invita Bilbon à entrer dans celle-ci. C'était la chambre de sa mère autrefois, avant qu'elle ne vive avec Bungo. Tout avait été laissé plus ou moins dans le même état excepté l'armoire qui était vide de ses robes et de ses rubans.  
Bilbon sourit et remercia son oncle qui referma la porte pour les laisser un peu seuls. Ils n'avaient emmené que quelques habits qui étaient dans les baluchons. Il les entreposa dans l'armoire en les repliant avec beaucoup d'attention.  
Atmosphère différente chez Fili qui commençait à penser que sa vie s'était largement améliorée depuis quelque temps. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un être vivant.  
On le respectait, on lui accordait de l'attention et même le droit d'avoir de l'intimité. Il allait apprendre à se servir d'une arme. Il se rappelait que son père était armé le soir où il était mort. Fili ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été plus grand et plus fort, tout aurait été mieux. Il était responsable de la mort de son père, il n'aurait jamais dû venir avec lui ce jour-là.  
Fili savait aussi que Bilbon l'aimait au moins un peu, en tout cas suffisamment pour le défendre. Quand il avait ses pensées, il sentait une étrange chaleur envahir son cœur et c'était agréable.  
Fili observa la pièce avec attention, elle ressemblait à sa chambre chez Bilbon et pourtant, il y avait quelques différences.  Là se trouvaient quelques gravures au papier représentant des villes visiblement loin de la Comté. Il s'en approcha et réussit à lire quelques titres écrits à l'encre désignant une ville appelée Bree, mais ce n'était pas un coin qu'il connaissait. Il y en avait un autre portant le titre de Minas Tirith et une autre de Fondcombe juste à côté. C'étaient des gravures simples, mais elles donnaient envie de voir les lieux en question.  
Fondcombe, il en avait entendu parler tout comme de la ville de Minas Tirith, mais il n'avait mis les pieds ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre.  On sentait qu'Isengard avait décoré ces chambres avec ce qu'il avait trouvé lors de ses quelques voyages. Fili sentit son regard attiré par quelques pierres posées sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elles étaient si belles  ! Il arrivait à les identifier grâce à son passé, il reconnut sans difficulté; quelques quarts et une émeraude de la taille de son poing.  
Il y avait peu de choses à ranger pour Fili car Bilbon lui avait donné quelques anciens vêtements à lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et pensa à tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre grâce aux armes qu'il maîtriserait.

Dans les Montagnes Bleues, plusieurs anciens esclaves avaient été libérés suite à un raid pratiqué par Dwalin avec l'aide de quelques autres nains. Ils avaient libéré des femmes, des hommes d'âge mûr et même quelques enfants. Ils étaient dans un état pitoyable. On les avait emmenés dans de grandes salles ou de grandes cuves servaient de baignoires. Ils se savonnaient et plusieurs autres avaient été chargés de leur rapporter des vêtements. On avait également organisé un grand festin afin de les nourrir. Quand tout cela serait fait, on essayerait de les identifier afin de retrouver leur famille et de les réunir si possible.   
Thorin voyait déjà toutes les difficultés qu'il allait devoir régler. Dis se chargeait de l'organisation du repas. En tant que sœur et comme Thorin n'était pas marié, c'était à elle de devoir s'occuper de ce genre de choses.  
Kili avait été confié à la garde de la femme à Gloin, pauvre femme.... Thorin devrait peut-être penser à la remercier. Son neveu était difficile, il ne tenait pas en place. Il criait souvent et ce qui était plus étrange encore, il faisait des rêves étranges de temps en temps. Ces rêves sont occupés par une personne que Kili a dessiné au charbon plusieurs fois. C'est grâce à ces dessins que sa sœur s'est persuadé que son fils aîné était vivant. Il représentait un personnage avec des cheveux rasés sans barbe, un enfant en réalité avec des traces de ressemblances évidentes. Thorin avait toujours essayé de protéger son neveu au mieux en ne lui parlant pas des esclaves. Le peu d'innocence qu'il avait devait être conservé. Mais ces rêves étaient si effrayants pour lui, d'autant plus quand il écrivait au bas de son dessin le prénom de son frère. Thorin était seul avec Kili la première fois que cela s'était produit. Le petit garçon avait dessiné et rajouté Fili en bas de la page. Thorin était devenu blanc comme un linge, quelle était la signification de ces cauchemars  ?   
Thorin reprit ses esprits à l'approche de Balin. Ce dernier arrivait avec un registre, dedans était inscrit tous les noms qu'il avait déjà pu recueillir.  
Balin lui fit son rapport, beaucoup de ces femmes étaient veuves, certaines avec des enfants.  
Quelques uns se trouvaient sans aucune famille, mais Balin proposa de faire passer le message dans les autres royaumes nains. Après tout, tous ne vivaient pas dans leurs Montagnes.  
Balin allait rajouter quelque chose quand un autre nain arriva avec un autre registre. Ce dernier qui s'appelait Oldric avait commencé à leur demander des détails sur les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées et de leur lieu probable de détention afin de pouvoir mener des nouveaux raids.  
L'un d'entre eux avait évoqué un petit nain aux cheveux blonds, ce dernier lui avait parlé de son père qui avait été tué à la sortie de Dale et dont on avait brûlé le corps. Le nain avait avoué à Oldric ne pas connaître le nom de l'enfant, mais il savait qu'une autre vieille naine le connaissait. Ils avaient été achetés par le même maître humain il y a quelques années.   
Quand il avait identifié la vieille naine en question, il en avait aussitôt parlé à Dwalin qui était en charge de la surveillance. Il avait décrit la vieille dame et Dwalin l'avait isolé avant d'ordonner à Oldric d'aller chercher Thorin et Dis et Balin aussi si possible. Oldric avait obéi sans hésiter. On ne refusait jamais d'obéir à Dwalin, il était trop effrayant quand il se mettait en colère. Oldric l'avait vu une fois, il ne souhaitait pas subir ce genre de spectacle.  
Dwalin avait rapidement détaillé la vieille dame avant de la rassurer. Non, elle n'allait pas être maltraitée, non ils n'allaient pas non plus la tuer ni la vendre en esclavage. Son fils allait venir et il allait prendre le relais et s'occuper d'elle, mais avant il voulait tout savoir sur un enfant blond qu'elle aurait rencontré il y a longtemps, un enfant qui s'appelait peut-être Fili.   
Thorin et Balin suivirent le jeune scribe, Thorin demanda à un autre nain d'aller chercher sa sœur et de les rejoindre dans la salle de réunion.   
Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, la naine avait été assise sur une chaise. Dwalin était allé chercher d'autres chaises pour permettre aux autres de s'asseoir également.   
Il avait visiblement oublié de chercher quelque chose à boire pensa Balin.  
Il se retourna vers Oldric avant de lui demander  ;  
\- Oldric, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît aller chercher de la bière et du vin aussi. Je crois que notre interlocutrice aura besoin d'un remontant. Peut-être les services d'un guérisseur vous serviraient-ils  ?  
Pendant qu'elle répondait à Balin, elle fut l'objet de toutes les attentions.   
Thorin entendit sa sœur arriver de son pas volontaire. Elle entra à son tour dans la pièce alors qu'Oldric la laissait passer avant de les laisser seuls.   
La naine plus âgée avait des cheveux roux avec quelques cheveux blancs. Mais ils étaient courts, il était évident qu'on les lui avait rasé et que cela n'était qu'une longue liste d'humiliation à en juger par l'état de sa barbe qui était inexistante elle aussi. Elle était de taille plutôt moyenne, elle avait remonté les manches sur ses poignets afin sans doute de cacher les marques des liens de ses mains.   
Elle avait heureusement de la famille, un jeune fils mineur dans les Ered Luin qui s'appelait Palin. Il avait été averti et viendrait sans doute chercher sa mère rapidement.   
Elle parla d'une voix basse et hésitante comme si elle n'avait pas été autorisé à parler depuis longtemps  et qu'elle ne savait plus comment faire  :  
\- Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement  ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous chercher quelqu'un...Un nain, celui dont on m'a parlé tout à l'heure  ?  
Dis ne put garder son calme, elle désespérait à l'idée de savoir si son petit garçon était toujours en vie, elle avait espéré et elle savait qu'il était en vie. Les cauchemars de Kili n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'elle voulait tant croire.  
La vieille naine s'était interrompue brièvement, elle avait pris une chope de bière que l'on avait posé devant elle. Elle en but un peu avant de reprendre la parole. Elle leur raconta sa vie brièvement, comment elle avait été réduite à cet état de délabrement.  
Hadra avait été esclave depuis plus de 45 ans. Mariée à Sulin, elle avait eu un fils qui était en bas âge au moment de son enlèvement. Elle avait alors subi des souffrances atroces pendant des mois avant qu'il ne la brise complètement. Elle était comme de la pâte à modeler dans leurs mains à la fin. Hadra avait eu le droit de tout faire, elle avait été forcée contre sa volonté. Elle avait eu des relations non consenties pendant des années avant d'avoir été déclarée trop âgée et moins attrayante. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de travailler dans de nombreuses cuisines et de faire le ménage et la bonne à tout faire pour de riches familles du Gondor.   
Hadra n'avait jamais revu ni son fils ni son mari, elle pensait que cela était impossible, qu'elle mourrait en tant qu'esclave. Elle n'aurait même pas le droit à une sépulture décente.  
Au final, elle avait croisé Fili dans une ville au Rohan.  
Elle savait de quelle famille il s'agissait, car même si Fili et Dis portaient des cheveux de couleurs différentes, ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Ils avaient quelques autres traits en commun comme la forme du nez.   
\- J'ai rencontré ce garçon il y a une dizaine d'années de cela. C'était dans un village dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom en Eriador. Fili avait été envoyé dans une des mines pour y travailler. Comme il était un enfant, on ne pouvait lui demander de casser des pierres et de travailler profondément dans le noir. Il a dû porter des seaux principalement avec de la terre et du sable, parfois avec de l'eau pour les travailleurs. Il était épuisé, cela se voyait et j'ai eu pitié de lui. Je travaillais dans une des tavernes à côté. Mon maître contrôlait la mine et les deux tavernes qui étaient à côté.  
Je suis allé l'aider quand il est tombé à genoux pour la seconde fois. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et j'ai couru lui filer un peu d'aide. J'avais un peu d'eau avec moi. Il a bu avec gratitude avant de pouvoir se relever. Je lui ai frôlé la joue avec ma main, ensuite je lui ai donné mon nom. Je me souviens de son regard encore aujourd'hui, il était rempli d'espoir. Il avait répondu avec tant de ferveur...   
Harda se tourna vers Dis et lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de la rassurer. Oui, Fili était bien son nom et il était vivant quand elle l'avait quittée, il y a cinq ans. Cependant, elle les mit en garde  :   
\- Je vous préviens, votre fils est différent de cet enfant que vous avez élevé et aimé. On nous prive de tout de l'amour en passant par l'amitié et la compassion. Les souvenirs s'effacent peu à peu et on ne se rappelle que du malheur et de la douleur, de la peur et de la mort... Ce sont les seules choses qui restent. Votre enfant a probablement changé, les cicatrices sur notre peau et sur notre esprit ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. J'ai des marques aux poignets, aux chevilles et j'ai même quelques marques entre mes cuisses laissées par des brutes.  
Thorin aurait souhaité que cette naine taise cette partie-là de l'histoire. Quand il avait entendu la confirmation que son neveu était vivant. Il sentit une part de lui renaître, il aimait Kili énormément. Cet enfant était une joie de vivre, mais il connaissait aussi le poids de l'absence d'un frère. Kili et Fili avaient été liés d'une façon ou d'une autre à cause des cauchemars de Kili. Il ne savait pas si Fili voyait la même chose. Il se tourna vers sa sœur avant de lui mettre une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche en signe de soutien. Il essayait de lui communiquer sa force et son courage. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle devait traverser. Dans quel état Fili allait-il leur être rendu  ? Quand  ? Ils n'avaient pas de réelle piste excepté la certitude désormais qu'il avait survécu. 

Fin


	6. Fili fait connaissance d'autres hobbits

Fili fait connaissance avec d'autres hobbits

 

Quelque temps plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de Fili. C'était Isengar, Bilbon était derrière lui, ils avaient prévu un repas où tous les membres de la famille seraient présents, mais pas seulement. Bilbon voudrait que son jeune ami connaisse le plus de personnes possible afin qu'il soit à l'aise avec les gens. Il fallait que Fili se rende compte que certains individus étaient capables de gentillesse et de compassion.  
Alors que les deux hobbits l’entraînèrent à nouveau dans les longs couloirs vers une autre porte et une autre pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue, il vit venir de tous côtés des hobbits de tout âge, homme et femme.  
Petit à petit, la salle à manger commençait à se remplir. Les plats étaient apportés par plusieurs autres hobbits apportaient les choppes de bières et des verres de vins.

Bilbon avait quelques tantes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis longtemps. Donnamira vivait dans son propre trou à proximité mais venait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de son père. Elle était là avec ses enfants, sa sœur Mirabella aussi.  
Sur la table, on voyait des plats de toutes sortes. Il y avait des grosses caisses de viandes, beaucoup de céréales de fruits et de légumes. On le fit asseoir près des jeunes enfants. Il y avait Bilbon à proximité mais également Isengar et son frère Hildibrand.  
Il vit Gerontius dont il avait fait la connaissance un peu plus tôt, Isengar vit son regard et lui donna quelques indications ;  
\- Le rôle de Thain est surtout symbolique en réalité, tu sais. Mon père prend encore quelques décisions, mais mon frère aîné Isengrim fait la majorité des représentations afin de le soulager. Il a également le soutien de mes autres frères. Il se fait vieux tu sais. Je pensais t'emmener plus tard te donner les premières bases pour tes leçons.  
Nous ferons quelques leçons avec Bilbon aussi, comme cela tu auras un partenaire avec qui t’entraîner. 

En quelques instants, tous les hobbits avaient fait silence, le Thain s'apprêtait à parler. C'était un homme très respecté. Il parlait d'une voix claire et forte ;  
\- Mes chers enfants, petits-enfants, gendres et brus et tout autre personne que j'aurais pu oublier de mentionner, je tiens à vous présenter notre jeune nouveau venu. Ce dernier a fait la connaissance de Bilbon dans des conditions difficiles que je n'évoquerai pas ici. La seule chose à savoir est que c'est un jeune enfant qui mérite toute notre affection, notre aide et cela nous allons le lui donner. Voici Fili  
A cet instant, Isengar donna un coup de coude léger à Fili et lui conseilla de se lever afin que tout le monde puisse le voir. Quand il se leva, le silence sembla plus pesant quelques instants avant qu'un enfant dont Fili ne connaissait pas le nom l'interrompit en posant une question innocente :  
\- Maman, est-ce que c'est un nain dont parlent les vieux livres à grand-père ?  
La femme le fit taire d'un geste discret et échangea un regard désolé avec Fili et Gerontius en demandant d'excuser son fils. Fili vit la mine boudeuse du petit alors que sa mère venait de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille juste après s'être excusé.  
Fili fit un léger sourire, après tout... c'était une question innocente.  
\- Je suis un nain oui, mais tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre ce qu'un vrai nain devrait savoir. Je suis sans doute très différent de ce que décrivent les livres en question. 

Le petit garçon était visiblement très intéressé par Fili. Pendant tout le repas, le gamin n'arrêtait pas de relever la tête. Fili aussi avait envie de sourire en le voyant, il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait envie de rire.  
Isengard lui chuchota que ce n'était qu'une voisine que son père avait invitée dans l'espoir qu'un de ces derniers fils célibataires se mettent en couple et fassent des enfants.  
Cela avait peu de choses d'arriver.   
Après les desserts, les hobbits reprirent les conversations comme avant sauf que les autres enfants sortirent de table pour jouer.  
Le petit garçon essaya d'entraîner Fili avec eux. Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune nain les suivit. Il vit que certains se lançaient une espèce de chose ronde, il ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était.  
Les enfants semblaient tellement libres ici, il pensa à tous les autres enfants privés de cela. Ils étaient forcés de travailler, Fili avait fait parti de ces derniers, il allait pouvoir ressembler aux autres garçons et filles qu'il avait vus dans les rues, ils riaient toute la journée. Ils étaient propres et recevaient des câlins. Il ne voulait pas oublier non, mais il voulait vivre et profiter de sa nouvelle vie tant que tout était possible. Certains hobbits plus âgés étaient également avec eux.  
Ils jouèrent pendant un moment avant qu'un des oncles de Bilbon ne les rejoignent parce que certains parents étaient prêts à rentrer chez eux. Alors, les enfants rentrèrent et se séparèrent.  
Une heure après, tout était dans l'ordre. Seul restaient les membres de la famille.  
Ce soir-là, Fili se coucha avec un cœur moins meurtri qu'avant. Il allait devoir mettre du sien, mais il pensait pouvoir commencer à vivre. Il espérait pouvoir revoir d'autres nains qui lui en apprendraient plus sur sa vraie famille et ainsi répondre à toutes ces questions qui emplissaient sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, Isengar frappa à sa porte de bonne heure. Il avait entre ses mains un arc en bois de petite taille. Il estimait que cela serait un bon début. Après une heure, il commencerait à lui montrer quelques mouvements avec une épée.   
\- Le secret ne se situe pas seulement dans le maniement des armes, il nécessite aussi de l'intelligence de la force mais aussi de l’agilité. Il faudra également te remplumer. Un enfant chétif n'aura que peu de chances de repousser son assaillant.  
Toute la matinée se passa alors que Fili essayait d'envoyer une flèche dans le grand chêne à quelques mètres. Isengar le rassura ;  
\- Tu y arriveras, aie confiance en toi. Même les hommes qui surveillent la frontière ne sont pas devenus des guerriers en un jour. Ils ont tous débutés un jour. Il leur a fallu persévérer, apprendre et s'entraîner.   
L'épée fut l'étape de l'après-midi. Si l'arc lui posa de grandes difficultés, le maniement de l'épée en bois fut plus aisé. Il arriva à faire quelques mouvements de bases à la fin de la journée au plus grand plaisir de Bilbon qui était venu assister à la fin de leur entraînement.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même façon. Fili réussit à envoyer une flèche dans un arbre. Il apprenait aussi quelques nouveaux gestes avec sa petite épée.  
C'était surtout des gestes de bases mais Isengar disait souvent qu'il fallait commencer avec de petites choses.  
De son côté, Bilbon en avait profité pour apprendre quelques bases aussi. Il était loin d'être à l'aise mais il apprenait moins vite que Fili, cependant il ne devait pas se décourager.  
Le Thain avait aussi abattu un travail de son côté. Quand ils ont appris pour Bilbon, un message a été envoyé dans la ville de Bree à transmettre aux Rôdeurs et un autre aux Montagnes Bleues. Isengar avait des amis et avait déjà pensé à la personne qu'il devait contacter.  
Il ne connaissait que trois nains en réalité. Il avait fait connaissance avec Boldur, un trappeur qui vendait de la fourrure lors d'un séjour dans une ville dont il avait oublié le nom. Ils avaient gardé de bons rapports. Ce nain était âgé mais solitaire avec peu de familles et d'amis. Isengar lui enverrait une missive dans les Monts de Fer, Isengar n'était pas sûr du résultat.  
Il y avait également Bombur, un nain imposant qui était un excellent cuisinier. Lui et Isengar avaient plusieurs journées à échanger des recettes. Ce dernier avait de nombreux enfants, deux ou trois, et aussi un frère et un cousin qui habitaient dans les Montagnes Bleues. C'était vers eux que se dirigeaient ses espoirs. Leurs relations étaient régulières et ils se voyaient dès que ces derniers passaient aux abords de la Comté. Il espérait que ce dernier ait eu le message et puisse répondre sans délai.

Une semaine plus tard, Fili apprenait lentement et sûrement les gestes. Il avait été initié brièvement aux maniements de l'arc et au lancement de la hache.  
Bilbon faisait quelques progrès également même s'il se dégageait clairement une certaine aisance de Fili avec les épées et les dagues.  
Isengar avait eu deux réponses négatives de la part de son ami trappeur mais ce dernier était que rarement parmi les siens, il lui en dirait sans doute davantage ultérieurement.  
Pas de réponse de Bombur mais Isengar les avait rassuré en leur rappelant que cela pouvait venir  
Malgré les bons moments, Bilbon savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement avec ses cousins. Sa maison lui manquait, il avait abordé le sujet avec son oncle. Bilbon l'invita à venir les voir régulièrement afin de continuer ce qui avait été entamé. Il voulait que son jeune ami s'épanouisse.  
Son apprentissage chez le forgeron sera une autre occupation utile.

Fili faisait connaissance avec les différents cousins de Bilbon. Il jouait avec certains d'entre eux mais c'était rare. Comment pouvait-il jouer ? Il était si différent d'eux.  
Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que la nourriture, l'affection et toutes ces bonnes chances soient données sans contrepartie. Ici les enfants erraient dans les campagnes environnantes sans craindre pour leur vie.   
Il commençait à comprendre que peut-être les choses avaient définitivement changé et qu'il serait heureux ici dans la Comté avec le gentil Bilbon.   
Son oncle lui avait tellement apporté qu'au fur et à mesure de ses leçons, il se sentait plus fort et gagnait un peu de confiance dans ses capacités.

Il savait que leur temps ici s'achevait. Bilbon lui avait dit qu'Isengar viendrait les voir. Il avait également trouvé un Ranger qui serait capable de le faire.  
C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leur chemin vers le trou du jeune Hobbit.  
Il commencerait son apprentissage le lendemain. Fili était impatient, il avait déjà beaucoup appris mais de petites choses. Ici, on lui montrerait des bonnes bases.  
Bilbon avait hâte de voir son jeune ami s'épanouir dans sa nouvelle vie.  
Ils avaient mangé évidemment, Fili était ravi de ne plus sentir le tiraillement de la faim durant toute la nuit.   
Maitre Sacquet avait même trouvé qu'il prenait des forces, on devinait encore ses côtes mais moins aisément qu'auparavant et cela, grâce à la capacité de son peuple à prendre sept repas par jour.

Fili se leva le lendemain avec une excitation telle qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps.   
Il mangea avec appétit alors que Bilbon le regardait en souriant. Il sortit de Cul-de-Sac et se dirigea vers la forge. Le hobbit l'attendait déjà.  
Il l'accueillit avec un grand bonjour et une grande poignée de main.  
Fili écouta l'homme raconter ce qu'il attendait de lui.   
\- Mon cher ami, Bilbon m'a dit que tu avais envie d'apprendre le métier de forgeron. Sache que je t'apprendrais tout ce que je peux. Cependant, il faut que je sache où tu te situes et pour cela, je souhaiterais savoir ce que tu sais faire exactement. Je connais ton histoire... dans les grandes lignes en tout cas, tu as sans doute des talents divers dans différents domaines. Peux- tu me parler de cela ?  
\- Oui, bien entendu. J'ai des capacités assez variées. Je sais allumer la forge, je suis capable de rafistoler et d'entretenir les différents outils de nombreux artisans. On a également commencé à me confier la fabrication de quelques fers pour les chevaux, mais cela a été fait sous la surveillance de quelqu'un. Je sais également repriser et recoudre les vêtements abîmés. Autrement, je crains que mes connaissances ne soient banales, on me confiait souvent des tâches dans la maison.

Le hobbit l'avait écouté avec patience et attention :  
\- Très bien, on va voir les bases d'abord. Au fur et à mesure, les choses vont se compliquer.

Fili passa alors la journée à faire ce qu'il avait déjà fait par le passé. Il alluma le feu et prépara le marteau et les autres outils. Ensuite, son nouveau professeur lui montra comment faire quelques cuillères et quelques autres couverts comment les couteaux.  
Il put également aider à la réparation de différentes poêles et casseroles.  
Vers l'heure du déjeuner, ils firent une pause plus grande durant laquelle le forgeron n 'arrêta pas de lui parler de ses enfants, il en avait quatre : trois garçons, une fille.  
Elspeth sa sœur était venue avec un de ses neveux pour apporter un déjeuner à son oncle. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années. Elle et Fili parlèrent de plusieurs sujets qui ne représentait pas un grand intérêt pour lui.  
Fili avait néanmoins apprécié cet échange, il n'avait que peu d'occasion de faire connaissance avec d'autres hobbits excepté Bilbon et quelques enfants un peu plus espiègle que leurs parents.  
Le fait qu'il ne soit pas un des leurs l'isolait forcément. Il rêvait d'avoir des amis.

Quand elle partit, Elspeth l'invita chez elle le soir-même afin de pouvoir le présenter à d'autres hobbits. Elle espérait ainsi l'intégrer dans la société des jeunes de la Comté. Elle le trouvait gentil et très intéressant, si différent des autres qu'elle connaissait.  
Il écoutait au lieu de ne parler que de lui, il faisait attention aux autres et n'était pas arrogant. Il était loin d'être un idiot et d'après son père, il commençait à maîtriser quelques armes... Aucun hobbit ne faisait ça... c'était passionnant et vraiment inhabituel !  
Elle sortit de la forge de son oncle en se remémorant dans sa tête ce qu'elle devait faire avant que Fili ne les rejoigne ce soir, il fallait qu'elle prévienne ses amis, qu'elle fasse des pâtisseries. Heureusement pour Elspeth, elle habitait seule depuis son départ de chez ses parents, elle partageait sa maison avec sa cousine qui était légèrement plus âgée mais tout aussi marrante. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux hanches. Elle possédait de grands yeux bleus et des vêtements de couleur verte et bleue.

Fili avait eu le temps de faire un bref retour chez Bilbon afin de pouvoir faire un bref brin de toilette et enlever la suie et la saleté accumulée par une journée de travail.  
Il emprunta une chemise blanche à Bilbon et ce dernier l'encouragea à se détendre et à s'amuser lors de cette fête. Pour Fili, c'était sa première fête. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de distraction avant. 

Il sortit alors qu'il faisait nuit, son nouveau maître et protecteur lui indiqua avec beaucoup de précision afin qu'il sache ou aller.   
Fili la vit, elle avait éclairé l'allée. C'était magique, le jardin était beau avec des fleurs de toutes sortes sur le côté et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.  
Elle le salua ;  
\- Bonjour Fili, soit le bienvenu chez moi et ma cousine adorée Ina. Elle est dans la pièce principale à côté avec les autres, en fait tu es le dernier. J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à préparer cette soirée afin que tout soit parfait. Tu es là depuis peu de temps mais j'ai envie que tu sois à l'aise.  
Tu vas te faire des amis en peu de temps, je vais y veiller.   
\- Elspeth, je ne sais pas être normal. Toute ma vie j'ai été traité comme un chien. Je n'ai pas vécu comme vous, je ne sais pas toujours ce que je dois dire. Parfois, je cherche mes mots. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la soirée de tout le monde ou vexer quelqu'un.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que tu le penses. Ce sont des gens que j'ai connu toute ma vie, je sais ce dont ils sont capables. Ils ont autant de défauts que de qualité.  
Jamais ils ne te jugeront pour cela, ils ont tous leurs problèmes. Je leur ai dit que tu avais eu des moments difficiles, la Comté n'est pas si grande les nouvelles circulent vite. Tout le monde ici est au courant que Bilbon Sacquet a sauvé un esclave nain de sa vie de torture et de misère.   
Ils ne sont pas idiots, ils seront gentils. Au pire, je me charge de les remettre à leur place. Je ne t'ai rencontré qu'aujourd'hui mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de gentil qui ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé.  
Fili écouta ébahi, il y avait une personne qui était prête à le défendre devant ses amis. Bon, c'est vrai une deuxième personne.  
Il entra dans la pièce alors que la jeune femme ferma la porte derrière eux, ils étaient assis devant le feu avec quelques chaises et certains avaient déjà des chopes de bières pleines entre les mains.  
Ils discutaient de façon très gai. Lorsqu'ils les virent, le silence se fit dans la pièce.   
Elle se dépêcha de faire les présentations :  
\- Voici ma cousine Ina  
Elle désigna une petite brune qui s'était approché à leur avance. Elle présenta également une autre petite dame Ariana qui était une rousse aux yeux verts. Elle était à côté de deux autres hobbits, des frères d'après leur ressemblance.  
Un des deux était appelés Rhys et l'autre hobbit c'était Glyn. Le premier était charpentier et le deuxième devenait tailleur. Le troisième était un homme aux cheveux châtains appelé Merfin. Il est cirier, il fabrique des bougies de différentes tailles. C'était des jeunes de l'âge d'Elspeth  
Ils se saluèrent avant que la nouvelle amie à Fili parte à la cuisine et reviennent avec quelques petites pâtisseries et des salées qu'on peut déguster en attendant un plat chaud.  
Il en prit un qui semblait être au fromage de chèvre. Il le savourait avec une bonne tasse de thé chaud. Il n'avait jamais mangé aussi bien que depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la Comté.  
Ils choisirent leur sujet avec soin, Fili compris rapidement que leur sujet principal était là encore la nourriture, la bière et à l'occasion, il parlait d'herbe à pipe et de fêtes.   
Il écoutait la conversation mais cela s'avérait difficile de participer, ce qu'Elspeth remarqua immédiatement. Il avait encore du mal à engager la conversation avec des jeunes qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu au final. Mais il se rendit vite compte que plus la soirée avançait et plus tout se passait bien. On rigolait, on fumait l'herbe à pipe. Fili avait ainsi fumé pour la première fois. Il but une bonne bière de la région, il la savourait avec des jeunes qui allaient être ses amis.  
Il se sentait bien, il se relaxait enfin.   
Elspeth rit doucement, elle lui lançait des regards amusés. Son père lui avait dit de l'inviter et de faire la présentation avec d'autres jeunes hobbits. Fili ne connaissait personne, il fallait que ça change.  
En fin de soirée, ils étaient tous en train d'échanger des histoires de la région qui dévoilait leur culture et certaines de leurs vieilles traditions. Il entendit parler du célèbre hobbit qui avait décapité le roi gobelin, il entendit parler des elfes qu'on voyait parfois dans les bois près de la Comté.  
Fili écouta avec intérêt leur admiration pour ce peuple, Bilbon lui avait dit avoir quelques livres sur les différentes cultures de la Terre du Milieu. Il y avait un décalage évidemment, Fili savait que ses amis étaient plus jeunes que lui en âge mais lui avait vécu qui l'avait vieilli mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer avec les enfants de la famille Touque de l'autre jour. Il se sentait à l'aise avec les deux.  
Il espérait en voir des vrais. Au cours de son périple, il avait pu voir des humains, des nains et des hobbits mais aucun elfe. Ce peuple était secret et ne se mélangeait que rarement aux autres, encore plus quand l'esclavage avait été autorisé.   
Finalement, il fut temps pour les autres de partir. Elspeth resta seule avec Ima et Fili. Il dut insister lourdement pour les aider à faire une partie de la vaisselle alors qu'Elspeth rangeait la pièce du salon. Quand il sortit sur le seuil après avoir fait la bise à Ima, Elspeth l'entraîna dehors.   
\- Ca va, t'as passé une bonne soirée ?  
Fili sourit, il avait vraiment aimé.   
\- Oui, c'était génial. C'était ma première soirée.  
\- Dans la Comté, c'est une des choses qu'on aime le plus. Les hobbits comme moi, adorent manger, les plantes et les fêtes. D'ici quelque temps, tu en auras fait autant que tous les petits enfants.  
Elspeth n'oublia pas de lui proposer de repasser le lendemain ou quand il voudrait afin qu'ils puissent refaire cela. C'est ainsi que Fili rentra chez Bilbon en ayant passé l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Après tout et malgré son âge, Bilbon avait décrété que dans la Comté, il ne risquait rien. Cela l'avait tout de même rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la maison de son bienfaiteur.

Bilbon l'attendait quand il fit son entrée à Cul-de-Sac. Il lui raconta sa soirée, il était émerveillé. Le hobbit l'encouragea à aller se coucher. Fili n'insista pas, il était légèrement amusé. 

Le lendemain matin, Bilbon lui ferait visiter la bibliothèque et lui donnerait un livre. Le jeune hobbit y avait réfléchi. Il fallait l'éduquer sérieusement afin qu'il puisse se mélanger avec les autres jeunes, et cela surtout s'il ne retrouvait pas sa famille. Bilbon savait que ce genre de choses pouvait prendre des années surtout dans des espaces aussi vastes que ceux qui existaient en Terre du Milieu.  
Bilbon avait été rassuré de voir Fili s'adapter parfaitement lors des deux soirées. Il avait l'intention de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. S'il souhaitait jouer avec de jeunes enfants, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il savait aussi qu'Elspeth et ses amis étaient des hobbits très respectables de la Communauté mais avec une profonde attirance envers les elfes et tout ce qui ne venait pas de la Comté. Ils allaient certainement très bien s'entendre. Fili était sur la bonne voie pour s'intégrer.

 

FIN


	7. Thorin tente de retrouver son neveu

Dans les Montagnes Bleues, les fouilles avaient commencé. Des nains étaient partis aux quatre coins du royaume pour continuer les raids et faire appel aux principaux seigneurs humains afin de convenir d'une réunion pour améliorer les conditions de vie des esclaves. Depuis la découverte de la vie de Fili, Thorin y avait consacré presque autant de temps qu'aux recherches. Il avait déjà reçu quelques retours, il savait évidemment que convaincre les humains allait être long. C'était de la main-d’œuvre gratuite et bon marché.  
Ses longs trajets en dehors de chez lui, ils rencontraient d'autres nains qui avaient traversé les mêmes horreurs que la vieille naine. Ils avaient laissé les choses sans intervenir. Il aurait dû y mettre un terme avant. Thorin s'en voulait pour cela, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher son beau-frère de se faire tuer.

Il décida finalement après une discussion avec sa sœur, d'aider dans les recherches. Après tout, il s'agissait de son neveu. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Kili avait pu voir Fili alors que ce dernier était aussi loin d'eux. Il savait que certains frères avaient des liens très profonds entre eux, mais là, Fili était parti bien avant la naissance de son neveu. Thorin avait eu un entretien avec Oin, ce nain était un interprète des signes de leur Créateur. L'héritier de Durin lui avait tout raconté surtout le lien fort qui unissait les deux frères. Oin n'avait pas trouvé d'explication plausible.

Il voyageait cette fois-ci en compagnie de Dwalin mais aussi d'un autre nain appelé Kol et de son frère Mol. Leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'à Bree ou ils avaient essayé de voir si un nain blond avait été vendu récemment. Le problème était que Fili n'était pas le seul blond.  
Ils avaient passé à côté des restes d'un nain carbonisé aux cheveux dorés. Thorin en avait eu le cœur retourné bien qu'il n'ait rien laisser paraître devant ses hommes. Il avait peur de découvrir ce que son neveu était devenu.  
A Bree, il fit le tour des marchands d'esclaves en se renseignant. Il leur faisait croire qu'il souhaitait acheter un nain pour le faire travailler. Il demanda s'ils avaient un nain aux cheveux blonds. Cela ne donna guère de résultats. Les marchands prétendaient que les esclaves étaient si nombreux qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en rappeler.  
En fin de journée, il sentit le désespoir l'envahir à nouveau. Il n'était pas plus près de le trouver qu'avant. C'est alors qu'ils choisirent de laisser tomber et de passer la nuit dans une auberge de Bree appelée le Poney Fringant. 

Au Poney Fringant, rien n'avait changé. Le bar était plein à craquer d'hommes et d'hobbits devant leurs chopes de bière et une pipe à la main. Une femme se trouvait également parmi les personnes travaillant à l'auberge. Elle portait plusieurs assiettes à la main.  
Thorin réserva une chambre avec quatre lits. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de réserver plusieurs chambres. Déjà, les deux autres nains avaient fait le tour de l'auberge afin de faire circuler les informations concernant Fili. Aucun d'eux ne put les renseigner. Thorin désespérait de savoir ou se trouvait son neveu. Il voulait rendre ce jeune nain à sa mère et à Kili.  
Ils s'installèrent finalement à une table, on leur apporta de grandes tranches de pain et des morceaux de viande salée. Ils prirent une chope de bière chacun mais Thorin n'eut guère envie de sortir sa pipe pour fumer. Ils virent les humains parler entre eux tout en faisant comme si de rien était alors qu'un autre humain était assis près de la cheminée. Ce dernier portait un collier en cuir et des haillons. Il était sale et maigre. Il n'avait qu'une maigre ration de pain pour unique repas. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, dire que son neveu avait sans doute été dans cette situation. La colère l'envahit autant que la tristesse. Il avait qu'une envie c'était d'entrer dans le quartier ou on vendait ses esclaves pour tuer tous les marchands mais aussi les fournisseurs et même les acheteurs. Seul son bon sens lui disait que cela n'arrangerait rien et que tout resterait comme avant malgré tout.  
Ils ne se couchèrent que très tard cette nuit-là.  
C'est pourtant le lendemain matin que Thorin fit une rencontre décisive. Un homme avait écouté la description qu'il avait donné alors qu'il se trouvait au marché et l'avait approché pour lui raconter qu'il avait effectivement vu un jeune nain correspondant à la description. Il avait été acheté par un homme. Leur informateur les avait rassuré en disant que cet homme semblait gentil et attentionné à l'égard de son esclave. Il l'avait lavé et nourri, habillé avec des habits propres, beaucoup de nouveaux maîtres n'en faisaient pas autant.  
Thorin se rassura en entendant cela mais il savait désormais ou se rendre : le Gondor ou alors le Rohan, la personne n'en était pas sûr  
Ils partirent pour leur destination tôt le lendemain. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la ville, le corps du nain avait été enterré à côté d'un autre tas de cendres plus petit. Thorin avait comme une horrible sensation de déjà vu. Il ressentait de la peine pour cette triste existence qui s'était achevé bien trop tôt. Il espérait serrer son neveu contre lui, le présenter à Kili et lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Il souhaitait rencontrer l'intendant du Gondor et discuter de la situation de ces esclaves.

-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Fili continuait à parler avec ces mêmes hobbits. Elspeth et ses amis venaient régulièrement le voir à la forge ou alors chez Bilbon que Fili avait pris pour habitude d'appeler Oncle.  
Il continuait à vivre calmement au gré des repas qu'il prenait. Il prenait ses leçons d'écriture et de lecture qui commençait lentement à rentrer. Il pouvait désormais lire des livres simples en Westron. Bilbon lui avait aussi montré la façon d'entretenir un domaine en faisant attention aux recettes et aux dépenses. Il passait du temps à planter dans les jardins, il apprenait aussi à reconnaître les plantes quand il ne travaillait pas à la forge.  
Il aimait sa vie. Elle était simple.  
De temps en temps, l'oncle de Bilbon leur rendait visite et leur donnait quelques leçons sur le maniement des armes. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à tirer à l'arc.  
Il était certain que ce ne serait sans doute pas un de ces points forts, mais on ne perdait rien à essayer. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Isengard lui racontait.  
Il leur apprenait aussi des choses sur ce qu'il avait vu. Sinon, il n'avait reçu que peu de nouvelles de ses amis. Des enfants blonds étaient certes rares chez les nains mais pas au point de pouvoir l'identifier grâce à une simple description. C'était la réponse qu'on lui avait donnée.

Fili se réveilla ce matin-là avec plaisir. Aujourd'hui, toute la Comté était en train de préparer une fête pour l'anniversaire du vieux Brandebouc. Une fête à laquelle tous les hobbits étaient invités y compris Fili. Il n'avait jamais été à ce genre d’événement, pas en tant qu'invité en tout cas. Cela lui ferait vivre de nouvelles choses. Elspeth disait que son peuple était sans aucun doute celui qui organisait les plus belles et les plus festives. On y dansait, on y buvait et on y rencontrait les autres soit pour discuter soit pour fumer autour de ses amis. Il avait eu le droit à la soirée entre amis mais cet événement était encore un cran au-dessus d'après Rhys et Glyn.  
Bilbon lui avait fait faire une belle tenue pour cet événement. Un pantalon brun avec des bretelles, une chemise blanche et une veste de couleur bleue foncé afin qu'il soit présentable. 

La forge était calme, il avait peu de clients aujourd'hui. Aussi fut-il ravi de voir la journée s'achever car il s'ennuyait ferme. Bilbon lui avait conseillé d'emmener de quoi lire afin d'améliorer ses compétences mais cela ne l'avait occupé qu'un temps.  
Le soir arriva et il se dépêcha de rentrer à Cul-de-Sac. Il prit un bain après les conseils poussés de Bilbon qui lui réexpliqua l'importance de l'hygiène mais aussi l'importance des bonnes manières qui consistaient à arriver à l'heure et à savoir se vêtir convenablement. Il coiffa ses cheveux qui commençaient à pousser et enfila ses bottes.  
Bilbon était prêt le premier. Il l'attendait dehors en tapant des pieds d'impatience, Fili se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Ils prirent la route menant sur la place principale, ; lieu où se déroulaient toutes les fêtes.  
Une fois arrivé, Fili repéra Ina ainsi qu'Ariana. Une ronde avait été faite et ses amies dansaient déjà. Il repérait également Glyn, Rhys et Merfin. Les deux premiers étaient en train de boire de la bière et le troisième mangeait de la viande. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre, les trois jeunes le saluèrent en souriant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme d'habitude. Merfin était intéressé par une fille, mais il avait peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre alors Glyn et Rhys essayaient tant bien que mal de lui prodiguer des conseils. Fili se garda bien de donner son avis sur la question. Il n'y connaissait rien en matière de relations amoureuses. Par contre, il doutait fortement que Glyn et Rhys soient meilleurs.  
Elspeth, Ina et la jeune Ariana les rejoignirent quelque temps plus tard. Il sourit en les voyant arriver. Aussitôt Merfin proposa de leur chercher de quoi boire et de quoi manger. Il demanda l'assistance de Fili pour l'aider à tout porter ce que ce dernier accepta de bonnes grâces. Il s'empressa de leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient avant d'y aller, ce à quoi Elspeth se leva pour les aider. Elle viendrait avec eux.  
Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Fili prit deux verres de vin alors qu'Elspeth s'en emparait. Elle retourna à la table pour les déposer. Merfin en profita pour lui poser quelques questions sur sa façon de voir les choses, ce à quoi Fili répondit :  
\- Merfin, je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tu le sais bien. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Enfin, je pense que le mieux est d'être soi-même. Après tout si elle t'aime aussi, elle te le fera savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu pourrais commencer par lui parler, voir comment ça se passe...  
Merfin buvait ses paroles avec beaucoup d'intérêt, comme si tout ce qu'il disait était de l'or.  
Elspeth revint alors et ils prirent les plats chauds avant de retourner chez les autres à la table.  
Glyn et Rhys abordaient la question des chansons à boire et le premier fredonnait un air bien connu des autres

Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! A la gourde je recours  
Pour calmer mon cœur et noyer ma peine.  
La pluie peut tomber, le vent peut souffler,  
Et bien des milles être encore à parcourir,  
Mais sous un grand arbre je m'étendrai,  
Laissant les nuages voguer dans le ciel. (propriété de J.R.Tolkien)

Cet air, il finit par en apprendre les paroles et quelques instants il fredonnait avec eux le refrain d'un air enjoué et léger.  
La voix légère des dames se mêlait à celle légèrement plus grave des hommes et grâce à la forte musique qui était jouée, on n'entendait pas ce que Glyn et les autres chantèrent. Jusqu'au moment ou on joua une danse plus enjouée encore et que Glyn fut entraîné sur la piste par Ariana. Merfin regardait une autre jeune dame d l'autre côté de la piste mais sans oser l'approcher. Rhys décida d'entraîner Ina les laissant seul. Fili prit pitié de son ami qui n'osait rien faire. C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. La hobbit se dirigea droit vers eux et regarda Merfin avant de lui demander ;  
\- Et bien alors Merfin Boffin, tu comptes me regarder longtemps ? J'attendais désespérément que tu fasses quelque chose mais cela a l'air peine perdu. Je prends les choses en main. On va danser ? Au fait, je suis Rosemarie Brandebouc, et vous devez être Fili. Je vous ai vu travailler à la forge. Mon père dit que vous faites du bon travail. Je passerai chez vous demain. Elspeth, ravie de te revoir. J'essaie que tu passes une bonne soirée, sur ce je vous laisse tous les deux.

Elle l'entraîna sur la piste. Fili ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il l'inviter également ? Il ne savait pas danser cela. Comment ferait-il ? Devait-il aller lui chercher à nouveau à boire ? Devait-il engager la conversation ?  
Puis, conscient que ces genres de questions étaient inutiles, il prit courage et demanda très clairement à sa voisine restante si elle souhaitait faire une danse également. Elle acquiesça avec joie et ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à danser. Elle avait de si beaux cheveux, pensa-t'il. Le feu se reflétait dans ses jolies boucles blondes. Elle avait une telle douceur dans ses yeux, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur elle. Il ignorait les autres, la musique pour ne se concentrer que sur elle, à tel point qu'il faillit tomber si sa cavalière ne l'avait retenue. Interloqué, cette dernière lui demande s'il allait bien. Il la rassura mais évita de la regarder afin qu'elle ne puisse voir son trouble.  
Il fut sauver par le discours du vieux Brandebouc qui avait pris place sur l'estrade. Il parla de la vie agréable, de ses nombreux amis, de sa famille qu'il était enchanté d'avoir... Que des banalités mais qui aux yeux de Fili représentaient ce que lui-même rêvaient d'avoir un jour : une femme, quelques enfants et pourquoi pas un coin de jardin avec un trou de hobbit.  
Il se voyait tout à fait rester ici et y mourir quand le moment serait venu de tirer sa révérence.  
Bilbon le rejoint en l'encourageant à laisser ses amis de coté quelques instants afin qu'il lui présente d'autres hobbits.  
Il se fit donc des connaissances et quand la fête s'acheva, il n'avait pas reparlé à aucun de ses amis et encore moins à Elspeth à son plus grand bonheur. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, il sentait la gêne l'envahir suite à son comportement. Il était sûr qu'elle avait vu son mensonge. Il se proposa de faire la vaisselle afin d'éviter d'engager la conversation.  
A la fin de la soirée, il ne restait plus que quelques Brandebouc, quelques Touques très ivres, quelques autres membres que Fili ne pouvait identifier et ses amis. Finalement, Merfin vint le saluer avant de s'en aller au bras de la jeune Rosemarie. Glyn et Rhys furent entraînés par leurs mères respectives vers leur trou afin qu'ils se reposent. Ariana les avait suivis peu de temps après. Elspeth quant à elle, était assis auprès des plus anciens et de Bilbon. Elle finit par venir l'aider, il ne pouvait plus fuir pensa- t’il mais elle n'évoqua rien du tout se contentant de lui parler de Merfin et de Rosemarie.  
Bilbon et lui furent parmi les derniers à rentrer chez eux, son amie était rentré avec l'aide de son père. 

Bilbon avait vu ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune demoiselle. Il ne pouvait que deviner ce qui avait troublé son ami. Il était si jeune, et cette jeune hobbite était si gentille et si douce. Il était sans aucun doute facile d'en tomber amoureux, il espérait juste que ce dernier ne finisse pas par en souffrir. Les peines de cœur étaient difficiles à surmonter et Fili n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela en ce moment.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, les choses étaient devenues étrangement familières pour Bilbon. Il se levait le matin, préparait un petit déjeuner pour lui-même et pour son jeune ami qu'il aimait comme un père aime son fils. Il lui donnait des conseils, s'occupait de son éducation tout en apprenant lui- même de son oncle. Il regardait avec méfiance la relation en plein essor qu'entretenaient Fili et la jeune Elspeth bien que celle-ci semblât ne rester qu'au stade d'amitié pour l'instant à son plus grand soulagement.  
Il lui fournissait des vêtements et lui apprenait quelques recettes de familles. Tout le monde aimait le jeune forgeron, il était gentil et attentionné. Fili fumait et buvait de la bière tout en ne finissant pas ivre ce qui plaisait énormément à Bilbon. Cela démontrait sa capacité à savoir se retenir. Boire était une chose, finir ivre en était une autre. Il lui apprenait la façon de s'occuper des invités mais aussi de tenir une conversation.  
Il était en ce moment avec un autre garde-frontière humain qui lui montrait quelques bases pour l'escrime qu'il pratiquait avec autant d'amour. Isengard avait conseillé à Fili de délaisser l'arc pour se concentrer sur les armes blanches. Bilbon se débrouillait avec une épée, mais il était bien plus doué avec des armes de jet comme le tir à l'arc.  
Il était en train de mijoter un plat à base de viande en réfléchissant à la chanson qu'il allait enseigner à Fili ce soir. Il y tenait, tout hobbit qui se respecte connaissait une ou plusieurs chansons.  
Après un instant, il se décida à se déshabiller pour se mettre en robe de chambre afin de se mettre à l'aise. Fili entra quelques minutes plus tard. Il était légèrement essoufflé et avait quelques petites égratignures mais rien de bien méchant d'après lui.  
Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la cheminée de la chambre à Fili et se racontèrent leur journées respectives. Pour finir, Bilbon lui chanta la chanson pour la marche;  
(propriété de J.R.Tolkien)

Dans l'âtre, le feu est rouge,  
Sous le toit, il y a un lit ;  
Mais nos pieds ne sont pas encore las,  
Nous pouvons encore rencontrer derrière le tournant  
Un arbre soudain ou une pierre levée  
Que nul autre n'a vu que nous seuls.  
Arbre, fleur, feuille, herbe,  
Qu'ils passent! Qu'ils passent !  
Colline et eau sous le ciel,  
Passons-les ! Passons-les !

Encore derrière le tournant peut attendre  
Une nouvelle route ou une porte secrète,  
Et, bien que nous le passons aujourd'hui,  
Demain nous pouvons revenir par ici  
Et prendre les sentiers cachés qui courent  
Vers la lune ou vers le soleil.  
Pomme, épine, noix et prunelle,  
Laissons-les ! Laissons-les !  
Sable et pierre, étang et combe,  
Adieu ! Adieu !

Les mois devinrent des années, à tel point que Bilbon ne vit pas le temps passé. Un beau matin, Fili était devenu un adulte. Il s'était transformé à une telle vitesse que le hobbit se demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas fait un très long sommeil.


	8. 8. Fili se construit une famille

Chapitre 8 ; Le jeune Fili se construit une vie de famille

Bilbon mit à cuire sa nouvelle fournée de cookies au gingembre. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à la faire. Il l’amènerait au mariage de Merfyn, un des vieux amis à Fili.  
Il avait remarqué avec beaucoup d'importance l'évolution qui s'était produit chez son jeune protégé.  
Le nain était devenu un combattant affirmé, du moins autant qu'on pouvait l'être sans jamais avoir fait de vrai combat. Il était devenu quelqu'un de très adroit avec les doubles épées, il se débrouillait très bien avec un poignard. Il avait acquis des compétences solides pour reconnaître des plantes et des arbres même s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'en occuper. Il n'était pas capable de les faire vivre. Tout au plus, Fili était capable d'arroser et encore ce n'était qu'avec un encadrement adéquat.  
Il savait lire et écrire en westron et en sindarin, il maîtrisait également le calcul ce qui était important pour Bilbon. Après tout, les connaissances intellectuelles étaient aussi importantes que les autres.   
Bilbon avait aussi regardé avec une inquiétude grandissante l'éloignement des amis de Fili. Il les voyait encore régulièrement mais cela devenait compliqué. Glyn s'était marié il y a deux ans et avait déjà un enfant. Il ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec les autres. Rhys avait suivi le même chemin presque un après et sa femme attendait leur premier enfant. Merfyn lui allait se marier le jour même. Fili fréquentait encore Elspeth qui habitait désormais seule. En effet, Glyn avait épousé Ina et Rhys la jolie rousse Ariana. Cela rendait les choses les plus difficiles car Fili passait du temps à boire, discuter et fumer alors que ses amis devaient rentrer pour aider leurs familles. Seul la jeune Elspeth lui rendait encore visite régulièrement à la forge.  
Aujourd'hui, il savait que Fili regardait son amie avec des yeux différents. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme comprenait ce qui se passait. Il ne souhaitait pas presser les choses, il valait mieux laisser les choses faire.   
Il sortit les cookies pour les mettre sur une assiette alors que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir sur le jeune nain aux cheveux dorés. Ils avaient repoussé et étaient au niveau de ses épaules. Il avait également le début d'une barbe et une moustache ce qui était une curiosité parmi les hobbits. Il était aussi le seul d'entre eux à porter une paire de bottes et à avoir appris à nager. Son oncle l'avait emmené quelques fois sur une barque au milieu de la rivière Brandevin.  
Il était vraiment un beau jeune homme plein de ressources et Bilbon était fier de lui comme il l'aurait été d'un fils.

\- Tu es prêt ?  
\- Oui, presque. Je vais juste changer de chemise. Celle que j'ai est totalement noir de suie et de poussière.

Fili revint quelques instants avec une nouvelle chemise blanche. Il enfila une des vestes faite par un tailleur de la Comté et qui n'était pas brodé par des fleurs. En effet, celle-ci était simple sans ornements. Il avait également un pantalon noir mais avec des bretelles.  
Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la grande place où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie et les festivités. Fili se sentait partagé sur l'idée d'y participer.  
Il avait envie de voir ses amis, mais en même temps, sa croissance s'était ralenti. Il restait un adolescent. Il savait également qu'il aimait Elspeth plus que toute autre fille jusqu'ici. Il pensait à elle au réveil mais aussi avant d'aller dormir. Un de ses amis hobbit Rhys avait essayé de lui décrire ce qu'on ressentait quand on était amoureux, cela n'avait pas été très précis cependant, Fili savait sans nul doute qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il lui ferait la cour, ils se marieraient dans quelques années et auraient des enfants, une ribambelle ou peut-être moins... les nains n'étaient pas connus pour leur grande fertilité alors que les hobbits si, cela serait un mélange intéressant. 

Bilbon le laissa passer dans leur petit jardinet avant de fermer la porte de Cul-de-Sac sans clé évidemment. Aucun hobbit ne volait jamais à un autre comme le lui avait souvent dit Bilbon, à part peut-être Lobelia une cousine par alliance qui lui dérobait des couverts en argent régulièrement.

Sur la place, les hobbits s'étaient surpassés une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient décoré l'arbre des fêtes avec des guirlandes de fleurs et des chandelles. Il y avait les familles des deux mariés réunis et une grande table rassemblait les différents plats qui allaient nourrir tout le monde. Les musiciens avaient préparé leurs instruments bien que le bal ne s'ouvrirait que bien plus tard. Il y avait également une tribu d'enfants de tout âge en train de jouer. Les hobbits se saluaient les uns les autres et prenaient des nouvelles de la famille. C'était une fête bon enfant, une fête à laquelle Fili se sentait maintenant habitué et dont il ne pourrait se passer. Oui, il aimait la Comté, même si sa vraie famille revenait il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partir avec eux....

 

Dans les Montagnes Bleues au même moment, Kili venait de passer une tunique de couleur bleue et de refaire ses nattes en rajoutant les différentes ondulations que sa mère lui avait enseignées, ondulations qui démontraient son rang en tant qu'héritier potentiel de son oncle si jamais il venait à récupérer Erebor. Thorin avait insisté pour qu'il porte ce symbole, malgré les reproches de sa mère qui avait l'impression de trahir son fils ainé et les mêmes réprimandes de Kili qui savait que son frère vivait toujours. Il n'avait plus aucune vision de sa vie comme quand il était enfant, c'était juste une sensation étrange, sensation que son oncle balayait d'un coup de main en pensant qu'il était trop naïf.  
Kili se rappelait encore sa joie temporaire il y a quelques années quand Thorin avait trouvé un enfant nain qui avait déclaré s'appeler Fili et qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. La supercherie avait duré quelque temps mais il avait finalement été renvoyé chez lui après qu'on se soit rendu compte de sa tromperie, il avait été banni d'Ered Luin et d'Erebor.  
Sa mère Dis avait été anéanti par ses faux espoirs, elle avait espéré retrouver sa famille complète. Après cela, elle avait demandé à son frère d'arrêter les recherches. Kili savait que sa mère avait peur d'une nouvelle déception. Thorin ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa sœur, du moins c'est ce qu'il donnait comme excuse. Kili se doutait que la raison était autre. Son oncle avait aussi été profondément blessé par l'usurpation d'identité mais il avait caché ses sentiments comme il le faisait toujours du reste.  
Kili fut tiré de ses pensées par un de ses amis, Roru qui l'avait invité à la chasse. Il s'était avéré avec les années que l'arc était devenu son arme favorite. Il tirait mieux que tous les nains de la colonie et il se débrouillait assez bien avec une épée bien que Dwalin se plaignait de son manque de discipline et lui faisait régulièrement faire des exercices.  
Il prit son sac sur les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se demandait ce que son frère faisait en ce moment même.   
Une fois dans les bois, il chassa pour nourrir sa famille qui avait encore souffert d'un hiver un peu rude. Les plus jeunes jouaient dans la neige. Les ennemis de son peuple étaient loin et se faisaient discrets, les esclavagistes aussi devenaient de plus en plus rares. En réalité, beaucoup de villes même au Gondor avaient finit par suivre l'exemple d'autres et avait interdit ce genre de commerce.   
Kili abattit un cerf et Roru prit quelques lapins, cela était mieux que rien. Ils rentrèrent avec leur butin. Sa mère serait ravie, ils donneraient une partie de leur chasse aux plus pauvres et aux plus affamés, comme ils le faisaient toujours dans ces cas-là.

 

Dans la Comté, la fête avait bien commencé. Les jeunes buvaient, chantaient et dansaient. Les mariés avaient échangé leurs vœux plus tôt dans la journée. Le repas avait été pris dans la bonne humeur. Il ne restait que l'immense gâteau de mariage préparé pour l'occasion et le bouquet de marié évidemment. Toutes les filles l'attendaient avec impatience chaque année.  
Fili vit d'ailleurs la femme de Merfyn faire signe à tous les candidats de se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'elle se retourna et le lança en l'air. Elspeth venait d'apparaître à côté de lui, elle était souriante et les joues rougies par la danse.   
Elle lui envoya un clin d'oeil et se fut en cet instant que tout bascula pour notre jeune ami. Le bouquet de la mariée était apparu il ne sait comment dans ses bras au grand déplaisir de toutes les jeunes hobbits. Son amie le regarda interloquée , elle était aussi surprise que lui.  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire, lui qui voulait lui déclarer sa flamme et savoir si cela était partagé. Il avait ensuite prévu de prendre son courage à deux mains et de demander la permission au père d'Elspeth de lui faire la cour. Maintenant, il était pris de court.  
C'est alors qu'Elspeth éclata de rire et dit  
\- Je crois que c'est une des choses les plus amusantes qui m'aient été données de voir. Toi, attrapé le bouquet alors que tu n'as aucune copine et que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux filles. Enfin c'est la légende qui veut que normalement tu te maries dans l'année. Je suis impatiente de voir l'heureuse Élue !!

Fili leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un ton bien amer, comme si elle regrettait ce qui allait arriver s'il trouvait quelqu'un... Est-ce que ce serait possible que … Elle serait...  
Fili sentit l'espoir naître en lui alors qu'il entraîna Elspeth dans un endroit plus calme où il n'y avait personne. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait préparé son discours pendant des jours et des jours... et voilà que plus rien ne lui revenait. 

\- Écoutes... je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi. Je m'étais préparé, j'avais tout répété avant de venir mais... J'avais même prévu de discuter avec ton père...  
\- Mon père ? Pourquoi veux-tu discuter avec mon père ?   
\- Cela fait longtemps maintenant qu'on se connaît et... Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais à ton encontre avant que tout devienne clair. Après tout, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de filles qui me plaisaient vraiment... Fili se reprit et décida de prononcer les fameux mots, Elspeth je suis amoureux de toi. Je pense à toi, je rêve de t'offrir des cadeaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.  
Fili regarda son interlocutrice qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la discussion, n'avait-elle pas compris ? Se demanda-t-il Peut-être ne ressentait-elle rien pour lui ?

Elspeth quant à elle, essayait de se remettre de sa surprise... Dans aucun de ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait pensé que cela était possible. Elle était si quelconque, elle était loin d'être aussi jolie que les autres hobbits. Elle était une bonne jardinière mais elle n'était de loin pas un cordon bleu, c'était un trait important pour les membres de sa famille et de son peuple en général.  
C'est vrai que Fili n'était pas comme les autres, il était forgeron. Il savait se battre comme un humain et il avait des poils partout sur le visage alors que les hobbits n'en avaient aucun.  
C'était ces différences qui le rendait attirant à ses yeux … Alors il l'aimait aussi, elle en était soulagée. Mais pourquoi prenait-il cet air si inquiet et si triste ?   
Au mon Dieu ! Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il attendait sa réponse ! Le pauvre, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir

\- Fili, je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, tu sais je croyais que c'était un amour à sens unique. Je t'aime évidemment. J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre en te préparant régulièrement à manger et en te rendant visite sur ton lieu de travail. Comme tu n'as pas réagi, j'ai cru que c'était la preuve qu'on était qu'amis. Pour moi, cela me convenait. Je préférais être ami avec toi pour le restant de ma vie que de me priver de ta présence rassurante et de ton amitié si importante à mes yeux.  
Fili finit par faire le premier pas, il l'attira vers elle et il lui offrit son premier baiser. Elspeth sentait la chaleur envahir son corps tout entier, cela était très plaisant. Elle sentit également de légers picotements dans les pieds. Elle aimait embrasser, c'était officiel.   
Le baiser dura quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de se séparer pour respirer. Dès qu'elle reprit son souffle, Fili la tira vers lui pour un deuxième baiser tout aussi rempli de passion que le premier.  
Quelques instants plus tard, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. C'était le père d'Elspeth qui était venu vers eux et qui les regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-moqueur :  
\- Alors Fili, tu as quelque chose à me demander peut-être ?   
\- Oui, j'aimerais savoir si je peux officiellement courtiser votre fille, j'avais l'intention de vous le demander après avoir déclaré mes sentiments mais le rituel du bouquet m'a interrompu dans mon élan  
\- Comment pourrais-je refuser ta requête alors que ma fille semble s'être entiché de toi ? En plus, si je te dis non, je sais qu'elle ne me le pardonnera pas et fera quand même ce qu'elle veut dans mon dos. 

C'est ainsi qu'en rentrant de la soirée, Fili avait eu tout ce qu'il désirait ; une fiancée potentielle qui l'aimerait. Il pourrait fonder une famille, une comme celle qu'il avait perdue il y a si longtemps maintenant.  
Par la suite, les événements s'enchaînèrent avec beaucoup de rapidité. La forge fonctionnait à plein régime et il réparait des outils agricoles autant qu'il fabriquait des nouvelles casseroles et même quelques petites pierres sur lesquelles il gravait un mot.  
Il sortait régulièrement avec Elspeth désormais. Ils avaient été pique-niqué sur le bord du petit étang près de chez eux. Elle l'avait ensuite invité chez lui avec sa famille pour manger ensemble et discuter de tout et de rien. Il lui avait offert quelques cadeaux dont une broche en argent lors d'un passage d'un marchand humain. Elle le chérissait comme un trésor conscient de sa valeur autant matérielle que sentimentale.   
Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à la pleine lune à s'embrasser, à observer les étoiles et à discuter de sujets aussi variés les uns que les autres.   
Bilbon et Fili s'étaient aussi beaucoup rapprochés, le jeune nain lui demandait régulièrement conseil pour courtiser la jeune femme. Il voulait savoir ce qui se faisait dans la Comté, ce qu'on attendait de lui exactement en matière de comportement. 

Un an plus tard, un nouveau mariage était célébré dans la Comté, celui de l'ancien esclave nain Fili et de la jolie petite hobbit Elspeth. Lors de ce mariage, Bilbon l'avait officiellement déclaré comme membre de sa famille et héritier de Cul-de-Sac s'il lui arrivait malheur, et ce au plus grand désespoir de Lobelia qui avait espéré récupérer la maison qu'elle enviait depuis toujours.  
Des vœux avaient été échangés, il portait une chemise en lin brodé de fils d'or et un pantalon neuf. Il avait tressé ses cheveux blonds et s'était occupé de sa petite moustache.   
Elspeth portait quant à elle, une robe blanche avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, mélange de camélias et de glaïeuls. Elle portait un léger voile transparent. Elle était époustouflante, il avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de cette vision avant de prendre la parole à la demande de la personne célébrant la cérémonie.  
Ils avaient ensuite ouvert le bal en dansant. Puis, elle avait réservé quelques danses à son père et à son frère alors Fili en avait profité pour faire danser quelques petites filles.  
Enfin la cérémonie s'était achevé sur une note un peu triste pour Bilbon, parce que même si le trou de hobbit d'Elspeth n'était pas loin, Fili et lui n'habiteraient plus ensemble.  
Fili le rassura en lui promettant de venir manger tous les trois jours chez lui avec sa femme, il passait prendre des nouvelles avant d'aller travailler.

Quelque temps après, trois petites têtes blondes vinrent agrandir la famille. Deux garçons et une petite fille qui étaient en parfaite santé et qui commençaient seulement à trottiner.  
Les noms de ces bambins leur avaient posé problème quelque temps, devaient-ils leur donner des noms de nains ? De hobbits ? Finalement, ils avaient décidé de couper la poire en deux, il y aurait des prénoms de nain pour les garçons et des prénoms d'origine hobbit pour les filles.  
L'aîné s'appelait Vili en hommage au père à Fili qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger son fils.  
Il avait quatre ans et trottait déjà partout. Il était plein d'énergie et plutôt joueur et enjoué.  
Le second était plus timide, il préparait les plantes et les livres. Il restait souvent à côté de sa mère dans la cuisine, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire des farces avec son aîné quand l'envie lui en prenait. Il avait alors été baptisé Tili. Il avait les cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés. Il était né un an après le premier pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents.  
Finalement, la petite dernière que Fili surnommait princesse affectueusement, portait un nom de la Comté, elle était également blonde et bouclée comme Tili et avait un caractère bien affirmé. Elle était appelée Belladonna ou Bella plus couramment. Bilbon était enchanté par cette attention et les gâtaient tous comme s'il avait été leur grand-père.  
Elspeth et lui avaient dû leur confectionner des chaussures pour protéger leurs petits pieds qui étaient loin d'être aussi résistant que ceux de leur mère.  
Fili était un papa comblé. Comment espérer mieux que ce qu'il avait déjà ? Oh évidemment, il aurait aimé pouvoir retrouver sa famille naine mais maintenant il avait sa propre maison, ses propres responsabilités et quand il prit sa petite fille qui était encore un nourrisson dans ses bras, il sut que tout était fait. Il resterait dans la Comté jusqu'à sa mort.

Le sort allait en décider autrement.


	9. L'arrivée de la Compagnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le titre explique de quoi il est question je pense

Chapitre 9

Quand Fili se leva comme tous les matins, il pratiqua des gestes qui étaient les mêmes presque tous les jours. Il se leva et fit sa toilette brièvement alors que sa femme l'imitait de l'autre côté du lit. Ils profitaient ainsi du peu de tranquillité dont ils bénéficiaient avant le réveil de leurs enfants. Elle fit signe à son mari de s'asseoir alors qu'elle lui refit ses nattes et retressait sa moustache. Ensuite, ils sortirent de la pièce, Elspeth allait voir les petits et sa fille alors que Fili allait préparer le premier petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient nourris lavés et fin prêts pour commencer la journée. Le nain les laissa pour se rendre à Cul-de-Sac afin de fumer un peu avant d'aller travailler à la forge. Il trouva Bilbon en grande discussion avec un homme de grande taille et portait un beau chapeau gris. Il poussa la petite porte et le nouveau venu se tourna vers lui.

\- Bonjour, je suis Gandalf le Gris. Que faites-vous dans la Comté, jeune nain ? Vous êtes le seul nain qui n'habite ni dans les Montagnes ni avec son peuple

\- Je suis Fili, fils de Vili. La raison de ma présence ici est une longue histoire. Pour être rapide, disons que Bilbon m'a ramené de Bree il y a plus de dix ans. J'aime cette Comté, elle est verdoyante et paisible, j'apprécie Ses habitants. Ils sont calmes bien que certains d'entre eux aient un caractère épouvantable.

Bilbon acquiesça et confirma à Gandalf qu'il avait effectivement ramené le jeune blond de Bree mais il choisit de passer sous silence du moins pour l'instant, dans quelles circonstances. C'était à Fili de choisir s'il voulait raconter son histoire ou non.

\- Gandalf souhaite me voir participer à une aventure et évidemment j'ai refusé. C'est quelque chose de très désagréable qui nous met en retard pour le souper et nous empêche de rester tranquillement chez soi comme tout hobbit qui se respecte un peu.

Fili vit que le jeune magicien ne le quittait pas des yeux. Visiblement cette brève explication ne lui avait pas suffi et l'avait au contraire intrigué.

\- Une aventure ? Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que vous trouveriez ce que vous voulez ici ? Les hobbits sont l'un des peuples les plus sédentaires que je connaisse. Ils ne quittent que rarement leur maison sauf forcer.

Il savait que Bilbon avait pris sa décision, il ne souhaitait pas aider le magicien. Pourtant, il y a quelques années, Fili avant sa venue, Bilbon était déjà peu enclin à quitter la Comté, sa venue et son histoire avaient aggravé les choses.

Fili fit signe à Gandalf, les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent et échangèrent encore quelques mots.

Le jeune blond essayait d'en savoir plus mais sans grand succès. Le vieux magicien ne voulait rien dire mais il essayait de tout savoir de Fili. Ce dernier avait finalement évoqué les circonstances du décès de son père à la sortie de Dale. Il avait raconté le traitement du corps de son père par ses geôliers. Il avait espéré faire parler Gandalf mais cela s'était retourné contre lui. Gandalf avait levé un sourcil à ce détail. Les nains d'Erebor avaient été des nomades avant leur installation provisoire dans les Ered Luin. Ils vendaient leurs travaux pour permettre à leurs enfants et aux autres de manger. Il savait que Thorin Ecu de Chêne avait entrepris il y a quelques années la recherche intensive de l'un de ses neveux, un garçonnet blond tout comme le nain en face de lui. Cela se pourrait-il que ce soit cet homme ? Enfin, le magicien n'avait pas insisté d'avantage. Il avait finit par partir et Fili avait rassuré le hobbit tout en lui conseillant d'acheter davantage de poissons au marché pour des invitées surprises au dîner. Fili et Bilbon s'étaient encore mis d'accord sur l'heure d'arrivée de la famille et le jeune nain était allé travailler à la forge. Le reste de la journée s'était passée sans difficultés. Puis vers la fin de ladite matinée, de jeunes enfants avaient échangé quelques mots au sujet des étranges clients qui se trouvaient à la taverne du Dragon Vert, des nains. Cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il ne croyait pas au hasard. C'était sans aucun doute de futurs invités pour Cul-de-Sac. Il arrêta finalement de travailler et rentra chez lui. Il fallait prévenir Elspeth de ce qui se préparait. Il évoqua brièvement le repas prévu à Cul-de-Sac précisant :

\- Nous devrions y aller plus tôt ma chérie. Bilbon va avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Ah, cela surprit sa femme.

Cela n'arrivait jamais.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as l'air tout excité ?

\- Et bien pour tout te dire. Gandalf est venu rendre visite à Bilbon ce matin.

\- Gandalf le magicien qui faisait ses feux d'artifice mais cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'est venu ici. Tu es sûr ? Oui, évidemment. Tu n'inventerais pas ce genre d'histoires. Mais Gandalf ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de l'aide de Bilbon ?

Fili amusé, la laissa parler. Elle était comme ça quand elle réfléchissait. Elle parlait vite et à voix haute de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Si tu me laissais finir. Je te dirais que le vieux sorcier a voulu demander à notre ami de l'accompagner pour une aventure en dehors de la Comté. Je sais de source sûre que les nains y sont mêlés car ils ont été vus au Dragon Vert par des jeunes.

A ces mots, Elspeth se sentit devenir pâle. Des nains dans la Comté ? Gandalf qui voulait de l'aide ? Elle n'était pas naïve, Gandalf espérait que Bilbon joue un rôle dans une histoire importante, Fili ne pourrait résister. Il voudrait défendre son ami qu'il considérait comme un père. Elle avait toujours su que le passé de Fili ne restait pas qu'un simple souvenir. Rien n'était vraiment aléatoire. Elle croyait dur comme fait que tout finissait toujours par retomber sur ses pieds. Elle avait juste peur de le perdre . Après tout, comment pouvait-elle lui demander de tout laisser tomber pour elle ? Si Gandalf voulait l'aide du propriétaire de Cul-de-Sac, Bilbon serait sans doute obligé de le faire. Elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Fili semblait suivre ses pensées

\- Elspeth, je sais que tu penses que je vais suivre Bilbon si jamais il change d'avis et accepte de participer à cette aventure. Tu as raison, je ne pourrais le laisser seul face à tout ça. Il est habile avec une arme mais il n'est jamais sorti de la Comté sauf pour Bree. La Terre du Milieu est un endroit dangereux. Je doute que ses connaissances soient suffisantes, je ne sais pas pourquoi Gandalf veut de son aide.

\- Je ne te demande pas de laisser mourir notre ami, je sais quelle importance il a dans ta vie. Je l'aime aussi. Je sais juste que j'ai peur de ne plus te voir et de finir toute seule.

Il tenta à nouveau de la rassurer.

\- Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais de mon plein gré. Je ne suis pas encore mort, je suis là. Ne nous préoccupons pas de choses dont nous ne savons encore rien. Attendons de voir... Nous irons chez Bilbon bientôt. Nous ne savons pas combien de personnes seront présentes à ce repas. Heureusement que les greniers de Cul-de-Sac sont toujours pleins et que j'ai dit à Bilbon d'acheter davantage à manger.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, Fili prit une tarte à la mélasse comme cadeau. Une fois près du trou, les garçons avaient trouvé quelques fleurs alors qu'Elspeth les avait attachées pour en faire un bouquet. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent.

Bilbon les accueillit chaleureusement et embrassa les petits qui lui donnèrent le bouquet qu'il mit dans un vase dans l'entrée. Elspeth lui fit un accueil tout aussi joyeux avant d'aller laisser la petite dans le berceau en bois prévu à son attention. Bilbon fit un petit coin pour les garçons pour qu'ils jouent calmement. Il prépara un morceau de charbon avec du papier pour les faire dessiner. Fili l'aida ensuite dans la cuisine. Ils firent des pâtisseries aux fruits, des brioches sucrées et salées. Elspeth et lui portèrent plusieurs bouteilles de vin et quelques chopes de bière. Bilbon était prêt quand Dwalin fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Bilbon était surpris de voir un nain, Fili avait gardé ses informations pour lui. Il s'appelait Dwalin, était chauve avec des tatouages impressionnants sur le crâne et deux haches de guerre dans son dos. Il pénétra dans la salle à manger. Les autres occupants de la pièce firent silence. Ils observaient ce nain, ses muscles, sa silhouette impressionnante malgré sa taille. Fili reprit ses esprits et décida de se présenter :

\- Je suis Fili, fils de Vili. Voici Elspeth ma femme et ma fille , et les deux garçons sont Vili et Tili.

Dwalin les salua tous alors que les deux petits le regardaient avec fascination. Fili sourit affectueusement puis demanda à Dwalin de l'aider à porter quelques meubles en dehors de la pièce pour faire de la place. Ce fut fait en peu de temps. Le hobbit était revenu avec plusieurs brioches salées, des salades de carottes et des salades vertes. Fili s'empressa de lui ramener une bière qu'il savoura avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il avait fermé les yeux et profita de l'odeur du houblon avant de la boire lentement. Vili et Tili furent assis également avec plusieurs aliments dans l'assiette pour les encourager à manger et Elspeth veillait à cela.

C'était une drôle de famille. Le nain blond qui l'avait accueilli était étrangement familier. Les nains aux cheveux aussi dorés étaient plutôt rares. Et ces yeux bleus sans compter que le fait de trouver un enfant de Mahal dans la Comté. Il avait sans aucun doute une histoire à raconter mais ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité. Les questions les plus importantes étaient pour lui de savoir si Dis et Kili allaient arriver en bonne santé et quelles nouvelles allaient rapporter Thorin sur la réunion à laquelle tous les grands clans de nains seraient présents.

Le hobbit repassa près de lui en posant plusieurs plats sur la table : des brioches salées et du pain, il y avait déjà du poisson frit (truite, plies), quelques bonnes saucisses et un gros saucisson, des salades( carottes, céleri), du porridge, du jambon. Toute cette nourriture !

Dwalin allait s'asseoir quand il entendit des coups à la porte et Fili se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir en se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler le nouvel arrivant. Il tomba sur un homme plus âgé avec une belle barbe blanche, un peu enrobé aurait dit son ami Merfin.

\- Je suis Balin, fils de Fundin

Fili croyait se rappeler que les nains étant de la même fraternité.

Fili avait été scruté avec la précision que Balin donnait à l'étude d'un nouveau manuscrit. Fili l'avait laissé faire, après tout il avait fait de même.

\- Je suis Fili à votre service

Balin se sentit pâlir en entendant le nom du jeune homme blond en face de lui. Il eut un moment de doute et réfléchit à ce que cela pourrait signifier. Gandalf n'avait pas mentionné la présence d'un nain, un nain avec un prénom si familier. Ce serait douloureux pour Dis et Kili suite à des mésaventures et à la volonté de Thorin de ne plus faire souffrir sa sœur suite à une crise d'identité.

\- Fili dites-vous. Et puis-je vous demander quel est le nom de votre père ?

\- Vili bien que j'ignore ce que cette information vous apportera, il est mort il y a longtemps mais ces dernières paroles resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

Balin sentit à nouveau son cœur battre plus fort. Se pourrait-il que ce sorcier les ait manipulés ? Savait-il ou était Fili depuis le début ? Avait-il choisi de le cacher et si oui, pourquoi ? Etait-ce le même enfant qu'ils avaient tant cherché ? Il ne croyait plus aux coincidences depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'il lui répondait, Fili l'avait entraîné dans une salle à manger ou trouvait son frère assit sur une chaise, ses deux haches posées derrière lui.

\- Mon frère. Dwalin se leva, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Ils se cognèrent la tête comme leur peuple le faisait entre eux pour se dire bonjour.

\- Plus gros pas plus petit et assez intelligent pour nous deux

Fili sourit en voyant l'échange entre les deux nains et grimaça en voyant ses deux enfants voulant les imiter. Résultat ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouver au sol et se frottaient la tête. Ils n'avaient pas hérité de la force légendaire de son peuple.

Balin porta son attention sur les deux garçons qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. La hobbit se leva en leur disant bonjour tout un tenant contre elle un nourrisson contre elle. Elle était jeune et jolie, un hobbit plus âgé fit son entrée avec un autre plat d'aliments appétissant.

Il les vit et entreprit de se présenter.

\- Je suis Bilbon, fils de Bungo pour vous servir au maître nain. Et voici Elspeth, la femme de Fili sa fille Bella et leurs deux fils aînés Vili et Tili.

Balin avait souri en entendant les prénoms des enfants, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour faire le lien entre le prénom du fils aîné, Fili et ce que Bilbon venait de dire. Fili avait une famille, Balin grimaça, cela compliquerait les choses. Peut-être ne devait-il pas venir avec eux ?

Ils allaient partir pour une aventure ou certain sinon tous étaient sûrs de ne pas revenir. Il faudrait imposer cette famille qui n'étaient pas des leurs. Fili devrait rattraper des années d'éducation princière, il fallait le préparer à être le chef de leur peuple après Thorin. Il avait vu les garçons lui faire des petits gestes de la main. Cette fascination pour Dwalin n'avait pas faibli et l'amusement de son frère ne cessa de croître.. Même lui n'était pas insensible à ses petites bouilles.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. De la nourriture a été mis de côté pour les enfants. Il y a d'autres

petites choses en cuisine pour réapprovisionner la table.

Balin et Dwalin s'assirent et prirent chacun un plat pour se servir avant de les reposer et de se servir dans un plat voisin. Ils avaient rarement vu autant de nourriture pour un même repas depuis la chute d'Erebor. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment souffert de la faim mais ils eurent des périodes de vaches maigres, période durant laquelle ils avaient dû rationner. Évidemment, il ne parlait pas de la chute d'Erebor car beaucoup de nains avaient connu la misère à cause du manque d'argent qui les frappait et de l'esclavage ou ces travailleurs faisaient du bon travail pour rien. Aucun ne pouvait rivaliser avec cela. Depuis quelques temps, cela allait mieux les esclaves se faisaient plus rares. Il était plus aisé de quoi nourrir sa famille.

La porte se fit entendre une troisième fois alors que Balin était perdu dans ses pensées. Cette fois-ci se fut Bilbon qui ouvrit, firent alors leur entrée Kili et Dis. Bilbon avait du mal à distinguer la femme et l'homme car la naine portait une barbe plutôt brune avec de longues tresses et des petites perles en or dans les cheveux. Kili salua le hobbit en l'appelant

\- Bonjour je suis Kili et voici Dis ma mère, à votre service.

Ils firent une révérence. Ils se dépêchèrent de se débarrasser de leurs armes et notamment une épée et un arc.

\- Monsieur Socquet, je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il s'essuya ensuite ses bottes crottées de boue sur le coffre à mariage de Bella, la mère de Bilbon. Ce dernier s'en indigna et le fit savoir alors que Dis lui mit une claque sur l'arrière de la tête pour le forcer à s'excuser. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la pièce commune. Ils se firent des gestes affectueux avec les deux autres nains. Ils échangèrent quelques mots dans leur langue et portèrent leur intérêt sur les personnes qui leur étaient inconnues. Balin se fit un plaisir de les présenter et passa sous silence la probabilité que Fili soit ici. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que son fils aîné se trouvait probablement dans le cellier en train de chercher une nouvelle caisse de bière pour la soirée

Les autres nains suivirent de peu ces nouveaux arrivants alors que Fili remplissait des chopes à la cuisine.

Bilbon commença à les compter : Ori, Dori et Nori, cela faisait trois. Il y avait Oin et Gloin, cela faisait cinq. Bombur, Bifur et Bofur, huit. Dis et Kili, dix et Balin et Dwalin cela faisait douze.

Gandalf entra en dernier, Balin n'avait pas réussi à l'isoler pour lui parler discrètement avant l'arrivée de Thorin. Le vieux magicien arrivait à lui échapper. Du thé avait été préparé ainsi que de l'herbe à pipe mise à disposition.

Bombur venait de rattraper toutes les denrées que son frère Bofur lui avait envoyées. Dis le regarda lors de son apparition devant elle pour avoir déposé devant lui une pinte pleine.

Elle attarda son regard et Balin la vit perdre ses couleurs en reconnaissant en lui les traits d'un nain qu'elle avait connu jadis.

Les traits de ce nain étaient si semblables à ceux de son mari. Ces cheveux, cette barbe naissante...

Elle regarda dans la direction de Balin en levant un sourcil interrogateur, il vit tout de suite les questions apparaître dans son apparition.

\- Bonjour, moi je suis Fili. A votre service

Dis tressailli en entendant le prénom. C'était quelque chose de tellement familier, elle se mit à espérer. Heureusement que son frère n'était pas encore là, il serait furieux de la voir comme cela. Il ne lui permettait que rarement de penser à ce genre de choses.

En même temps, elle cherchait son fils depuis si longtemps. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ? Évidemment, il y avait eu des temps difficiles. L'affaire de l'usurpateur les avaient tous beaucoup fait souffrir. Elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de le retrouver. Elle avait pris en compte la présence de cette dame qui n'était pas la femme de Bilbon. Elle aurait apporté son aide et elle se serait comporté comme une parfaite maîtresse de maison selon Dis. Elle serait l'élue du cœur de Fili. Elle entendit un des enfants demander à Kili d'où il venait. Cher Kili, il était si heureux en présence de jeunes nains. Il avait vraiment un don.

Kili raconta avec plaisir ce qui était susceptible d'intéresser des personnes de cet âge.

Bilbon revint en portant un plateau supplémentaire.

\- Si jamais ils deviennent trop ennuyeux dit Fili, dites-le. Ils sont gentils mais un peu curieux. Ils n'ont vu que des hobbits jusqu'à présent. Vous êtes une bonne surprise pour eux, un cadeau.

\- Ils sont amusants au contraire. Les enfants sont peu nombreux par chez vous. En avoir trois, c'est une bénédiction de Notre Père à tous, Mahal.

\- La Comté au contraire, est remplie de jeunes enfants. Les hobbits n'ont aucun problème de ce côté-là je peux vous l'assurer, ajouta Bilbon en riant. Dans la famille, mon grand-père a eu treize petits bambins. Rares sont ceux qui font moins de quatre enfants, Fili n'est pas mal parti.

Fili avait une famille, Dis essayait de porter son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait vive d'esprit et volontaire. Ceci dit, le peu de temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble ne donnait pas assez d'éléments pour la juger pleinement, puis ce n'était pas son rôle surtout si ses espoirs étaient infondés.

Plus d'une heure après, les nains commencèrent à ressentir les effets de la bière qu'ils avaient ingurgitée. Ils devinrent ivres et fredonnèrent des chansons à boire. Ils rotaient, ils jouaient avec les couteaux. Ces vers si entraînants résonnaient dans toute la pièce .

Fêlez les verres et les assiettes!

Usez couteaux, tordez fourchettes!

Bilbo Bessac n'aime pas, oh non!

Brisez bouteilles, brûlez bouchons!

Coupez la nappe, lancez le lard!

Videz le lait dans le placard!

Laissez les os sur le tapis!

Versez le vin sur le lambris!

Jetez les plats dans un chaudron;

Broyez les avec un pilon;

Si quelques-uns demeurent entiers,

Dans le couloirs faites-les rouler!

Bilbo Bessac n'aime pas, oh non!

A ses assiettes, faites attention!

A la fin de cette chanson, Bilbon vit une ligne se former et les nains empilaient les assiettes sales dans un coin de sa propre cuisine.

Dis laissait ses pensées se porter sur son frère également. Elle savait combien la décision de Dain pouvait les impacter, allait-il les soutenir ou allait-il leur tourner le dos ?

Elle avait vu son frère fier et solitaire se démener pour faire survivre sa famille. Il avait accepté les boulots ingrats que les hommes lui avaient proposés alors qu'il n'était pas toujours payé selon la valeur de ce qu'il produisait.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier l'arrogance de ces hommes ? Mais aussi celle des Elfes de Vertbois qui avaient tourné leur dos à ce moment le plus fatidique ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un coup se fit entendre à la porte.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

 

Fili se leva pour aller ouvrir. Dis, Balin, Dwalin et Kili le suivirent. Gandalf prit la direction à la suite des autres. Bilbon fut finalement le premier à la porte ;  
\- Vous aviez dit que ce serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu deux fois et je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi s'il n'y avait eu la marque sur cette porte.   
\- Excusez-moi, de quelle marque s'agit-il ? J'ai repeint la semaine dernière.   
\- Non, il y a bien une rune. Je l'ais mise moi-même Bilbon. . Fili, Bilbon. Puis-je vous présentez le chef de notre compagnie Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.  
Thorin étudia attentivement le nouveau membre présumé de sa compagnie.  
\- Il ressemble davantage à un épicier qu'à un cambrioleur. Dites moi Mr Sacquet, vous préférez quelle arme pour les combats ? L'épée, la hache ?

Bilbon fut piqué au vif par cette arrogance et répondant avec indignation ;  
\- Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, sachez que je me débrouille au jeu de fléchettes. Je peux également manier une épée ou un arc.  
Fili était énervé. C'était censé être un prince, le chef de la compagnie et il se permettait de juger quelqu'un sur les apparences. Ils devraient avoir de meilleures compétences en diplomatie car il allait déclencher des guerres autrement. C'est alors que Thorin tourna son regard vers lui et parla d'une voix grave :  
\- Gandalf, vous n'aviez pas mentionné la présence d'un nain supplémentaire. Qui est-ce ? Il ne faisait pas partie de notre plan. Vous allez inviter toutes les personnes que vous souhaitez sans vérifier avec moi si je suis enclin à accepter un nouveau membre ? Surtout que l'on n'est pas certain de ses capacités en matière de maniement des armes, donc je réserve mon jugement sur le cambrioleur. Quant à ce jeune nain, il a l'air de s'être égarer des siens depuis longtemps. 

Thorin avait regardé ce jeune homme, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui. Mais Gandalf ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Gandalf attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement inviter les nains à retourner dans la salle principale. Quand ils furent tous installés, le sorcier posa la question que Balin se posait depuis son entrée dans cette maison :  
\- Bilbon, comment avez- vous pu rencontrer ce jeune Fili ? Je crois que nous sommes tous impatient de savoir.  
Le hobbit finit par accepter de raconter non sans avoir lancer un coup d'oeil dans la direction du blond afin d'avoir son accord.  
\- Et bien cette histoire s'est déroulée il y a depuis 15 ans, je me rendais à Bree pour rendre service à mon oncle et je suis passé par le marché aux esclaves. J'y ai rencontré Fili, qui était dans un état lamentable. Mon cœur s'est serré en voyant cet enfant traiter de façon si cruel. Il avait des haillons, des chaînes aux pieds et un collier de fer autour du cou. Il était maigre et sale. Il avait des cheveux si courts. J'ai décidé et je ne serai expliqué pourquoi j'ai acheté notre jeune ami pour le libérer.  
J'ai voulu l'aider en lui offrant ce qu'il avait toujours dû avoir. Je l'ai ramené dans la Comté et j'ai essayé de m'occuper de lui au meilleur de mes capacités. Fili et moi avons tenter de trouver sa famille sans succès. Il ne se rappelait pas de leur prénoms et nos contacts avec le peuple nain sont très réduits si ce n'est quasi nul. Je l'ai alors pris sous mon aile comme s'il était mon propre fils

Gandalf et les autres avaient écouté avec attention cette histoire.   
\- Fili tu dis ? Comment s'appelait ton père ? Si tu dis ne pas te rappeler de tes parents peut-être nous donnera tu des détails physiques ou autres qui permettra de l'identifier ?   
Balin n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Il voulait conforter sa peur, se dire que c'était lui le jeune qu'ils avaient tous cherché depuis si longtemps. Thorin s'était retourné interrogateur vers son conseiller, que voulait-il savoir exactement ? Avait-il reconnu ce nom ? Il vit sa sœur fixer Fili avec une appréhension nouvelle. Kili aussi sentait que quelque chose allait se passer mais quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Je me rappelle que de certains visages de mon enfance. Leurs noms ne sont plus connus de moi depuis longtemps. Il y a une femme, un homme aux cheveux bruns et un bébé mais qui a sans aucun doute grandi depuis. Je me rappelle surtout de la mort horrible de mon père. Cet événement a été la source de nombreux cauchemars. Nous étions aux abords de la ville de Dale. J'étais sur le poney de mon père, il marchait à côté en tenant les rênes. Nous avons été attaqués par des esclavagistes. Mon père s'est battu avec force et courage pour nous protéger mais ils étaient trop nombreux même pour lui. Ils l'ont menacés de me tuer s'il ne baissait pas les armes, deux belles épées. Ils l'ont tués tout de même alors qu'il était désarmé et ils ont brûlé son corps. 

Dis se rendit compte des ressemblances frappantes ; les deux épées... une combinaison d'armes si peu utilisées. La ville de Dale qui était loin des Montagnes Bleues, mais était un lieu de commerce pour des nains qui cherchait à survivre et prenait toutes les opportunités.   
\- Non, Thorin... tu crois qu'après toutes ces années...  
\- Dis, taies toi . Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois. Là aussi tu semblais sûr de toi. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur.   
\- Comment aurait-il pu inventer cette histoire ? La façon de mourir de son père, la combustion de son corps, la couleur de ses cheveux... tu sais que l'âge correspond.  
\- Dis, ce sont des spéculations. Arrêtes de rêver. Comment s'appelait ton père, mon garçon ?

Fili avait suivi la conversation d'un air confus. De quoi était-il question? Elle était à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Pourquoi revêtait-il d'une telle importance ? Pourquoi le nom de son père était-il si essentiel pour eux ?  
\- C'est Vili. Le seul nom que je n'ai pu réussir à oublier. 

Tous les nains devinrent silencieux.   
\- Vili, mais... C'est le nom de mon père aussi. Comment cela est-il possible ? J'ai fais d'étranges rêves autrefois. J'avais l'impression de ressentir et voir les choses qui n'étaient pas de moi. Comme si je vivais à travers quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis Kili comme tu le sais. Dis est ma mère mais Vili...

Thorin n'en revenait pas. Ce serait son neveu, après tout ce temps à chercher le moindre indice, la moindre piste. Il y avait des ressemblances frappantes entre le fils et le père. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même moustache. Mais les traits du visage, la couleur des yeux... Cela faisait d'avantage penser à Dis, et à travers elle la lignée de Durin. Il faudrait tout lui enseigner : le khuzdul, leur histoire, celle de ses ancêtres et celle des autres nains.   
Son regard fut attiré par un nouveau bruit qui venait de la salle ou était réunie les autres nains ainsi que la famille de Fili.   
L'un des enfants s'adressa à ce dernier ;  
\- Papa, tu peux dire à maman de nous laisser aller au lit plus tard ? Il y a tellement de personnes dans la maison d'oncle Bilbon. Je n'ai pas sommeil je t'assure

Fili qui venait de digérer les paroles prononcées par Kili, reporta son attention sur son fils qui le suppliait de rester. Il savait qu'aucun de ses enfants ne fermerait l’œil aussi vite que d'habitude, surtout quand il y avait autant de nains et qu'on ne trouvait jamais dans la Comté. En même temps, il ne voulait pas contredire sa femme. La seule chose qui aurait pu les exciter davantage était les elfes. Ils aimaient tout ce qui était étranger et donc pour eux, tout à fait inconnu. La dernière chose que voulait le jeune nain était de passer un séjour prolongé dans la chambre d'amis. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne devienne fou et ne s'excuse. Fili rassura le garçonnet en lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser. Il échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec sa femme.  
Thorin qui n'avait pas encore connaissance de l'existence d'une famille potentielle faite par son neveu, fut pris au dépourvu. De toute façon, il avait des choses à décider concernant leur objectif qu'était Erebor. Il lui faudrait décider quoi faire de ce neveu retrouvé. Il devrait logiquement être son héritier, Kili viendrait en deuxième position. Certes, il n'avait pas grandi parmi eux, mais Kili était un mauvais élève. Il était vif, un bon chasseur mais il n'écoutait que rarement les leçons de Balin. Il manquait de patience, il ne serait pas heureux en roi. Thorin le savait.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez vous asseoir à table ? Il y aura de quoi vous sustentez.

Bilbon avait essayé de revenir à l'essentiel. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Gandalf était là. Thorin se laissa convaincre d'aller à table. Tous les nains firent de la place pour qu'il puisse y prendre place. Fili avait réussi à obtenir que ses enfants puissent aller se coucher une demi-heure plus tard. Dwalin se pressa de poser la question :   
\- Est- ce que Fili est votre neveu ? Vous confirmez ?  
Balin acquiesça avant de rajouter que tout allait dans ce sens. Il se tourna vers le magicien et lui demanda ;  
\- Etiez vous au courant Gandalf ? Vous saviez ou il était tout ce temps ?  
Gandalf parut indigné de cette question.  
\- Non, je ne savais pas qu'il résidait dans la Comté. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin alors que j'avais parlé Bilbon. Maintenant vous le savez aussi, pas besoin de vous inquiéter d'une quelconque manipulation de ma part. 

Dwalin regarda Fili d'un œil nouveau. Il retourna néanmoins son attention sur Dain  
\- Et Dain , il est avec nous ?  
\- Il dit que cette quête est la nôtre. Il ne veut pas risquer la vie de ses gens pour une mission suicide. Nous sommes seuls mes amis  
\- Quelle quête ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bilbon. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
Thorin dégagea les plats dont il venait de se nourrir avant de poser une vieille carte ou était dessiné une montagne et un dragon. Du moins, c'était l'une des seules choses que l'on peut distinguer. Il y avait aussi des mots dans une langue mais Bilbon était incapable de les comprendre. Ce qui n'évait rien de surprenant. Les nains étaient très secrets concernant leur culture et leur langage  
Gandalf demanda un peu plus de lumière. Fili s'empressa d'aller chercher la lanterne.   
\- Voici la Montagne Solitaire, en- dessous se trouve la cité d'Erebor.  
\- Erebor, ce n'est pas la cité qui a été attaqué par un dragon il y a plusieurs années de cela.   
\- Si mais le dragon n'avait pas été vu depuis longtemps. C'est le moment, Oin dit que les augures sont favorables.  Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne comme cela avait été prédit. Quand on verra les corbeaux s'en retournant vers Erebor, le règne de la bête prendra fin.  
\- Une bête ? Quelle bête ? Demanda Elspeth  
\- Oh c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible. Rajouta Bofur. Première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailée, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher, grand amateur de métal précieux.  
\- Nous savons tout ce qu'est un dragon répondit Kili avec évidence même si nous n'en avons pas vu.  
Enfin, à part la jeune dame évidemment.  
Loin de rassurer sa femme, Fili la vit faire de gros yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu de dragon mais elle pouvait se l'imaginer sans peine.  
Thorin entendit Kili dire qu'un dragon ne lui faisait pas peur.  
Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela comme un bon signe. Une erreur de jeunesse. Il craignait que Kili ne soit pas en âge de comprendre ce à quoi il faisait face.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui non plus. Je me sens prêt à relever le défi. Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon lança Ori d'une voix courageuse.

Les autres nains débordaient de courage et de volonté, Fili n'en doutait pas mais il doutait sérieusement du sérieux de ce jeune nain chétif face à une bête féroce prête à tuer.  
\- Assieds-toi dit Dori avant de le forcer à se rasseoir.  
\- La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous or nous ne sommes que treize et pas les treize meilleurs ni les plus intelligents. Je crois que cette quête sera difficile.  
\- Parle pour toi Balin, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être idiote même s'il est vrai qu'une créature de cette taille est dure à vaincre.  
Les autres nains avaient protesté également devant le fait d'être traité d'idiots.   
\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers chacun d'entre nous, tous autant que nous sommes, rassura Kili. Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette Compagnie . Gandalf a dû en tuer un certain nombre dans sa vie.  
Tous les nains se tournèrent vers le sorcier. Fili vit l'embarras envahir le visage du vieux magicien.   
\- Oui, enfin non, je ne dirai pas cela. J'ai...  
\- Combien alors ? Combien de dragons avaient vous tués ? Demanda Dori. Allez-y dites nous

Tous les nains s'étaient tus et attendaient sa réponse avec impatience.Même Thorin s'était retourné vers lui. Les nains parlèrent tous en même temps. Chacun voulait donner son avis sur la question.   
Ce fut la question d'Elspeth qui interrompit les discussions et surtout l'intervention de Dis qui ne se gêna pas pour demander le silence en khuzdul.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse dans cette montagne au fait ? demanda Elspeth   
\- La salle au trésor est notre but ultime. Il détient le joyau du roi qui permettra à Thorin de prendre sa place de Roi sous la Montagne.  
\- De roi interrogea Elpeth d'un air confus  
Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'était un roi. Pour elle, un roi était un chef. Mais le Thain aussi disposait de certains pouvoirs mais il n'était pas un roi. Pour eux, l'or et les rois étaient des mots lointains et rarement utilisés. Balin entreprit alors de lui expliquer ce qu'était un roi en quelques mots. Elle comprit alors que le roi était un être très important qui dirigeait tout, il donnait des ordres et réglait les conflits.  
Elle écouta Balin avec attention. Elle essayait vraiment de comprendre de quoi il était question.  
\- Alors tout voyage s'organise pour une pierre , et cela afin que votre chef puisse tout diriger ?  
\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça en réalité

Dis lui parla avec patience comme si elle parlait à un de ses enfants pour la première fois d'Erebor et de l'Arkenstone.  
\- Erebor représente beaucoup plus. C'est le lieu dans lequel je suis née, mes frères et tous mes ancêtres également ainsi que d'autres nains présents ici. Moi et Thorin nous avons grandi entre ses murs. Nos proches y sont morts et d'autres y sont enterrés. Depuis l'attaque de Smaug, tout mon peuple est devenu nomade. Nous vivons dans les Ered Luin mais il n'y a pas de comparaison à ce dont nous disposions là-bas. C'est notre maison, notre « chez nous ». Erebor était une ville majestueuse avec de belles colonnades en pierre. Ered Luin, nous y vivons mais la grandeur n'y est pas.  
\- Donc vous cherchez un foyer en fait, conclut Elspeth  
\- C'est exactement ça sourit la naine, ravie que la jeune femme ait compris ce qui était en jeu. 

Thorin prit la parole après avoir entendu les explications données par sa sœur.   
\- Si nous avons vu ces signes ne croyez-vous pas que les autres les ont vus aussi. Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre. Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant s'interrogeant mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor4  
Le charisme et la majesté qui se dégageaient de lui à cet instant précis étaient indiscutable.  
Fili avait été étrangement silencieux. Il ne se rappelait pas contrairement à Kili des histoires qui existaient sur cette ville et sur sa splendeur sans âge. Il faudrait remédier à cela, pensa Dis.  
Bilbon comprenait davantage la raison de ce voyage suite à cette discussion mais son rôle était loin d'être aussi évident.   
Balin reprit la parole ;  
-Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée. On ne peut pas rentrer par là  
\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai maître Balin. 

Gandalf tendit alors une clé, cela stupéfia les nains mais Dis reconnu tout de suite le style. Elle était de fabrication naine.   
\- Comment avez-vous eu cela ?   
\- Elle m'a été confiée par votre père Thrain.  
\- Vous avez vu mon père, quand cela ? interrogea la seule naine présente de l'assemblée.  
\- Il y a plusieurs lunes de cela, dans des ruines. Il était mourant, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.   
Dis regarda son frère d'un air inquiet, elle savait qu'il avait passé des années à le chercher et ce dès la moindre mention d'une personne qui l'aurait vu. Il avait disparu après la bataille d'Azanulbizar et son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé bien que tout le monde crût à sa mort, Thorin et elle avaient eu des doutes. Après tout, Thror avait donné l'anneau à son père et ce dernier possédait des pouvoirs qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas toujours.  
Thorin garda le silence, il préférait ne pas donner le fond de sa pensée.  
Fili profita du silence pour parler :  
\- Mais s'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte.   
\- Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures.   
\- Il y a une autre entrée fit son frère en souriant  
Son frère, Fili ne put s'empêcher d'y penser, il avait retrouvé sa famille même si cette nouvelle famille ne remplacerait pas celle qu'il avait créée ici.   
\- Encore faut-il la trouver, répondit Gandalf. Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais dans la Terre du Milieu d'autres le peuvent.  
Thorin et sa sœur savaient évidemment à qu'il faisait allusion ; aux elfes. Certains d'entre eux étaient érudits et immortels de surcroît. Ils ne feraient jamais appel à eux, il fallait trouver une autre solution.  
\- La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage  
Le sorcier porta alors son attention sur Bilbon qui comprit que c'est là qu'il aurait sans doute son rôle à jouer même s'il ignorait lequel exactement. Fili pensait comme lui et se rapprocha du Hobbit en attendant ce que le magicien allait exiger de son oncle adoré.   
\- Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.  
\- Donc il faut un cambrioleur dit Ori  
\- mm et un bon intervint Bilbon. Un expert j'imagine.  
\- Et vous l'êtes ?  
Bilbon regarda derrière lui avant de comprendre que c'était bien de lui qu'il était question  
\- Je suis quoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner  
\- Il dit qu'il est un expert  
Oin rit de bonheur, ils avaient trouvé ce qui leur fallait. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre les protestations de Bilbon.  
\- Qui ? Moi ? Non, non, non... non. Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie.  
\- J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Mr Sacquet. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.  
\- Bilbon n'a jamais rien volé de sa vie. Il est quelqu'un d'honnête, de gentil et de très ouvert. Il ne manque pas de courage quand il en a besoin mais je ne veux pas qu'il perde la vie bêtement face à un dragon. Sa vie a de l'importance pour nous, vous savez dit Elspeth et Fili fit signifier son accord avec elle d'un simple hochement de tête. Il était inutile d'en rajouter, sa femme venait de déclarer ce qu'il pensait.   
\- Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul conclut Dwalin.  
Fili sentit la colère monté en lui. De quel droit ce nain jugeait-il Bilbon ?  
\- Écoutez, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. C'est vrai que mon oncle est loin d'être un guerrier, il se débrouille pourtant bien avec une arme à la main. Cependant cela ne garantit pas son succès face à un dragon de plusieurs mètres. D'autres plus expérimentés n'ont pas réussi également. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas sorti souvent de la Comté mais il a passé bon nombre d'années à s'occuper de moi alors qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Il m'a sauvé de l'esclavage, de la torture. Aucun autre ne s'en était préoccupé avant lui. Je doute que vous compreniez ce que cela fait à un nain, un homme ou même un hobbit de traverser tout cela. J'aime Bilbon, il est comme mon père et je sais que ce dernier ne se sentirait pas insulte. Il est plus que capable de se débrouiller seul, il n'a peut-être tout simplement pas envie de vous aider.  
Dis se sentit fier que son fils ait eu le courage de se dresser contre Dwalin alors que le nain était quelqu'un d'intimidant qui n'obéissait à personne excepté Thorin, Balin et elle-même. Là, Dwalin était surpris. Il ne trouvait rien à ajouter.   
Gandalf réussit néanmoins à les convaincre de l'utilité et de l'importance d'avoir un hobbit comme cambrioleur.  
\- Ça suffit, si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur, compris ? Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger. Si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnu ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatrième membre de cette compagnie et j'ai choisi Mr Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que ne suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ou même qu'il ne l'imagine pas. Vous devez me faire confiance.   
\- Entendu nous le ferons à votre façon. Balin, donnes lui un contrat.  
Le vieux nain se leva de sa chaise en tenant en main un long morceau de papier qui quand il l'ouvrit toucha le sol.  
\- C'est un contrat classique. Il contient les frais pour votre sépulture, les frais pour vous nourrir etc...

Bilbon attrapa le document et se mit à le lire, son neveu Fili se rapprocha afin de lire par-dessus son épaule. Il s'éloigna du salon pour aller s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil dans une pièce latérale. Elspeth entreprit de le suivre ainsi que Gandalf. Il allait essayer de le convaincre du bien-fondé de cette quête c'était certain alors que lui-même les suivit peu de temps après.  
Gandalf évoquait l'histoire de ce célèbre hobbit qui avait tué le roi des gobelins en le décapitant.  
Il essayait de le convaincre en évoquant le changement que ce genre d'aventures pouvait provoquer.  
Visiblement cela n'avait pas l'effet voulu car Gandalf vit Bilbon se lever pour aller en direction des chambres avant même qu'Elspeth ait pu lui parler.  
Fili entendit parler Thorin de son rôle. Balin essayait de le convaincre du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de récupérer Erebor. Ils étaient heureux dans les Montagnes Bleues ou ils vivaient tous en paix.   
Dis en profita pour faire signe à Fili et aussi à son cadet de la suivre. Elle voulait savoir si son premier né souhaitait les accompagner. Elle l'espérait en partie mais elle avait peur de le perdre ainsi que de voir Kili décéder. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle les avait accompagnés.

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

 

Dis les fit asseoir. Kili savait ce que sa mère mijotait. Elle essayait de convaincre Fili de les rejoindre. Elle espérait découvrir les différents aspects de la personnalité et de la vie de son fils aîné.  
Il savait qu'elle espérait également combler des lacunes dans son éducation si besoin. Elle voulait le connaître quoi.   
Elle était à peine seule avec eux qu'elle ira droit au but :  
\- Fili, j'aimerais savoir quelle sera ta décision ? Viendras-tu avec nous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ma femme et moi avons évoqué cette possibilité mais rien n'a été graver dans le marbre. On ne savait pas tout ce qu'on sait maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls face à ce fléau qu'est Smaug. Cependant, je ne veux pas abandonner ma famille ici.   
Dis comprit cette inquiétude. C'était le même sentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsque son frère avait décidé de se lancer dans cette aventure. Elle devrait l'empêcher de venir cependant, elle savait aussi que ce serait la seule occasion pour elle de récupérer ces années perdues, surtout s'ils mouraient tous à l'arrivée.  
Sa femme Elspeth les interrompit quelques instants plus tard. Elle les informa que Bilbon avait décidé de ne pas y aller au départ mais après avoir entendu qu'ils étaient de la famille à Fili, il avait cédé. Il voulait les aider à acquérir leur royaume perdu.   
Fili qui entendit cela, échangea avec sa femme un regard très profond. Il était le signe d'une discussion cachée qu'eux seuls comprenaient.  
Il acquiesça à la fin de l'échange alors qu'elle alla finalement coucher les enfants dans leur chambre. Ils dormiraient dans la même pièce ce soir afin de permettre aux nains d'avoir autant de confort que possible.  
Elle les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard devant la cheminée. Ils avaient pour la plupart, tous leurs pipes à la main et fumaient allègrement ce qui explique la quantité de fumée qui avait envahi la pièce. D'autres avaient également des chopes de bière et les levaient de temps en temps afin de boire leur contenu. Certains avaient des instruments à leur ceinture. Alors qu'elle les rejoint, elle vit Thorin entamer une chanson sur un ton grave. Les autres joignirent leur voix à la sienne. 

Au-delà des montagnes embrumées  
Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé  
Dans l'aube bleutée  
Il faut aller  
En quête de l'or  
Pâle et enchanté

Les pins rugissaient  
Hauts et fiers  
Les vents gémissaient  
Dans la nuit d'hiver  
Rouge le feu  
Sur mille lieues  
Flambaient les arbres  
Torches de lumière 

On ressentait les émotions que ces nains mettaient dans leur voix. La tristesse, la nostalgie pour les plus anciens, ils y avaient certainement vécu pensa Elspeth. Elle essayait de s'imaginer ce que cela pouvait représenter, de tout perdre de cette manière aussi brutale : sa famille, sa maison et ses amis.   
Elle garda le silence ainsi que Fili qui s'était rapproché d'elle et avaient ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme.   
Ils finirent par se coucher, tard dans la nuit. Il faudrait que Fili se lève tôt afin de préparer ce dont il avait besoin pour ce long périple. Il pensait aussi contrôler ce que Bilbon emmènerait.  
Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Il se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube en essayant de ne pas réveiller son épouse. Il quitta la pièce en silence avant de rejoindre son oncle hobbit qui était debout et était déjà habillé.   
Il avait gardé quelques habits ici mais ils étaient un peu vieux maintenant pour la route cela ferait l'affaire. Ses armes par contre...  
Il évoqua rapidement avec son oncle les choses qu'il devait absolument emmener y compris des mouchoirs. Fili connaissait l'importance de ces petits carrés de tissus pour le hobbit.  
Il le laissa et se dépêcha de sortir et de traverser les quelques ares qui les séparaient de son propre domicile. Il entra dans sa maison et se dirigea vers la chambre parentale ou il sortit un gros baluchon.  
Il prit deux chemises blanches, et un manteau plus chaud qu'il mit à côté de son sac. Il prépara ses armes qu'il gardait sous clé dans une armoire. On ne sait jamais, avec ses fils... Il valait mieux être prudent. Avec un peu de réflexion, il prit également des petits couteaux. Il se dirigea vers le débarras où il entassait des affaires. Il prit une gourde qu'il avait acheté à un autre hobbit.   
Il prit également de l'herbe à fumer et glissa sa pipe dans le sac. Finalement, Fili sortit de sa maison en l'espace d'une quarantaine de minutes. Cela était relativement rapide considérant tout ce qu'il avait encore à faire. Il voulait laisser un message à ses amis hobbits mais en y réfléchissant. Elspeth pourrait tout leur expliquer. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles dans un sens.  
Il se retrouva ainsi devant Cul-de-Sac. Il vit que les autres nains étaient déjà dehors et se réunissaient lentement. Ils avaient déjà mangé quelque chose. Fili vit Elspeth habillée, lavée comme tous les matins, elle parlait avec sa mère Dis. Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit arriver. Elle se dirigea vers lui et fit signe à leur fils Vili, de lui amener une part de pain et un gros morceau de fromage. Il sourit en les prenant en main alors que sa femme l'encouragea à les manger. Douce Elspeth, elle le connaissait si bien, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien pris.  
Il vit aussi que sa femme avait les cheveux habituellement courts. Il passa les mains à travers ses boucles et vit qu'ils avaient été coupés aux plus courts. Elle tendit la main et lui donna une petite natte qu'elle avait faite avec ses propres cheveux. Il la fixa sans comprendre. Chez les nains, se couper les cheveux était un événement exceptionnel. Il était synonyme de deuil, de chagrin ou alors de honte quand celle-ci était arraché suite à un méfait.   
\- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'emmener. Cela te portera chance. Ainsi, tu retrouveras le chemin de la maison. Tu auras quelque chose de nous avec toi et ou que tes pas te mènent.  
Fili sourit avant de prendre la natte et de l'attacher à sa ceinture à côté de la gourde. Il portait dans son dos, les épées que l'oncle de Bilbon lui avait offertes.   
\- Je t'aime, prends soin de toi. Si les Valars le veulent, je te reviendrai et nous élèverons notre famille ensemble. Les garçons, je compte sur vous. Ne faites pas d'ennuis à votre mère. Obéissez-lui d'accord  
Les deux petits garçons se tenaient là, silencieux. Ils étaient conscients évidemment que leur père partait pour un certain temps. On avait évité de leur dire qu'il pourrait bien ne pas revenir.  
Sa fille souriante était quant à elle, dans les bras d'un nain. De façon surprenante, Kili avait entre ses mains sa nièce. Il la passa à son frère pour qu'il puisse embrasser sa petite fille. Après l'avoir fait, il rendit l'enfin à sa mère. Ils échangèrent à leur tour un baiser langoureux.  
Bilbon arriva vers elle et lui donna plusieurs enveloppes à transmettre au Thain, son voisin Hamfast et un autre nain du clan Baggins. Mais dans les faits, Cul-de-Sac était à sa charge. Elle le savait.  
\- Je ne serai pas seule. Tout sera comme si vous n'étiez jamais partis. J'essayerai de tenir Lobelia à l'écart de vos petites cuillères.  
\- Merci beaucoup Elspeth, je crains que tu ne sois occupé avec ses petites fripouilles.  
Dori qui était au bout du chemin fit un signe, une dizaine de poneys avaient été regroupés près du Dragon Vert.  
\- Soyez prêt, nous allons partir dans quelques instants. Nori Bofur et Bifur reviennent avec les poneys.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les nains étaient devant leurs montures. Thorin venait de se mettre en selle et fit signe à Kili d'aider Bilbon à faire de même car elle était bien plus grande que le hobbit.  
\- Allons mon oncle, tu sais qu'on ne peut aller jusqu'à Erebor à pied. Je sais que vous êtes de bons marcheurs mais là, tu n'as pas le choix.  
Le propriétaire de Cul-de-Sac lui fit une grimace avant d'oser s'approcher de l'animal qu'on lui avait attribué. Il lui murmura quelques mots. Fili prit le cheval que sa mère lui tendit. Ce dernier avait été acheté à la dernière minute par Bifur à un habitant de la Comté. Car Fili n'était pas censé faire partie du voyage.  
Ils entamèrent leur périple en espérant sortir du quartier ouest rapidement. Fili vit que les habitants étaient encore pour la plupart endormis et d'autres étaient en train de partir pour faire leurs emplettes. Certains étaient dans le jardin avec leurs outils et déracinaient des mauvaises herbes.  
Dwalin, Dis, Balin et Thorin étaient en tête de la rangée. Gandalf fermait la marche avec lui et Bilbon. Kili Bofur Bifur et Bombur étaient juste devant eux. Oin et Gloin étaient à la suite de Balin, ensuite suivaient les trois frères Ori Dori et Nori. Bofur était jovial et échangeait régulièrement avec le Hobbit en lui racontant quelques anecdotes. Apparemment, c'était un mineur reconverti en marchand de jouets. Fili lui avait senti le courant passé entre eux ainsi qu'avec Ori qui était une crème et un intellectuel. Il aimait découvrir de nouvelles cultures, il écoutait attentivement ce que Fili lui racontait sur la vie dans la Comté. Il partagea notamment l'histoire sur le célèbre hobbit Taureau Rugissant qui avait tué le roi gobelin à la bataille des Champs Verts.   
Dis finit par les rejoindre et se tint à côté de Bilbon mais dans un premier temps, aucun ne parla et se toisaient du coin de l'œil. La naine s'interrogeait sur cet étranger qui avait dû élever son fils à sa place. Bilbon cherchait également à se faire une opinion sur elle. Thorin se méfiait d'elle et de son caractère, Bilbon l'avait déviné sans difficulté. Kili également évitait de trop fanfaronner en présence de sa mère. Après une journée entière passée sur le poney, l'arrêt de la nuit fut accueilli par Bilbon avec soulagement. Il fut chargé d'aller chercher du bois pour faire le feu alors que Gloin était chargé de l'allumer. Thorin, Dwalin et Balin étaient dans un coin du campement provisoire en train de mettre en place un tour de garde. Bombur et Bofur préparaient le repas. Finalement Fili installa sa paillasse près de celle de son oncle d'adoption. Les autres nains l'avaient imité excepté Dis et Kili qui avaient mis les leurs près de celle de Fili. Ils discutaient de plusieurs choses en khuzdul et bien entendu, le jeune nain blond n'y comprenait rien. Alors que tous les nains finissaient, ils finirent par se réunirent autour du feu. Finalement, un bol contenant du bouillon avec des morceaux de légumes et de viande fut donné à chaque membre de la Compagnie. Au bout de quelques instants, certains nains sortirent des instruments de musique et entamèrent une mélodie calme et triste. Aucune parole ne fut chantée. Dis et Fili étaient assis côte à côte d'ailleurs Thorin s'était débrouillé pour que la mère et le fils aient le même tour de garde. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, Thorin le savait, elle avait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Comment parler ce nain qui avait grandi au milieu des Hobbits, qui n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs que lui, ne connaissait pas leur histoire ni celle de ses ancêtres ? Ils se retrouvèrent donc en tête à tête plus tard dans la soirée, bien que Thorin ait des doutes sur le fait que Kili dorme. Il était d'un naturel très curieux et il était épaté par son frère. Dis donna un coup de coude à son frère ne sachant pas si lui-même voulait commencer la conversation.  
\- Mon fils, je souhaiterais profiter de cette occasion où nous sommes tous les trois... plutôt tous les quatre. Tu peux te lever Kili, je sais que tu ne dors pas.  
Kili finit par se relever et les rejoindre. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir surtout à sa mère. Il se rappelait encore de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il en frissonna rien que d'y penser.   
\- On voudrait en savoir plus sur toi, sur Bilbon. Je voudrais que nous profitions pour nous découvrir.

Fili regarda Thorin, faire parti de cette famille était important pour lui. Il semblait vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il allait dire.  
\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer ni quoi dire. Je veux dire les épreuves que j'ai traversées ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui malgré. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui se passait avant cet événement qu'a été la mort de mon père. Je me souvenais à peine de vos visages mais je n'arrivai pas à y mettre un nom. J'étais un des plus jeunes esclaves de cet homme. Bilbon a fait tout ce qu'il a pour essayer de me remettre sur pied. Il m'a aimé, protégé comme il l'aurait fait pour un membre de sa famille. Il m'a montré comment vivre à nouveau.  
\- Il aurait pu pousser les recherches. Il aurait pu te rendre à ta famille reprocha Thorin. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un guerrier.   
\- Thorin, on devrait attendre avant de juger. Nous savons que les choses sont parfois plus compliqués que prévu.  
Fili commença alors son récit ;  
\- J'ai été emmené dans une ville après la mort de Vili. Là, l'homme a cherché à me faire obéir. Pour cela, il m'a fouetté. Au bout de plusieurs jours, j'ai fini par céder. J'étais jeune et on me faisait dormir dans une petite cellule avec une cruche d'eau mais la nourriture servie était irrégulière. Il s'en est servi comme d'une récompense pour avoir fait ce qu'on m'ordonnait. Après quelques mois d'apprentissage et de cours, j'ai été proposé à la vente mais comme je n'avais pas d'expérience. J'ai été vendu pour quelques pièces. Mon premier maître était un homme gentil. Il habitait au Gondor, j'ai dû aller vivre chez lui. Il avait une famille et il était tailleur. J'ai passé de nombreuses soirées et de journées à couper des morceaux de tissu et le regarder coudre des chemises et faire des vestes, des pantalons. Lui et sa femme ont fini par avoir trop de difficultés financières. Leur fille aînée était tombé malade, une maladie incurable. Quand elle est morte, ils était anéantis. L'homme a quitté son emploi de tailleur. Ils avaient décidé de démarrer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Ils avaient donc emménagé dans une nouvelle vie. Ils m'ont ainsi revendu pour se faire de l'argent. Mon deuxième maitre était un forgeron. Il m'a appris beaucoup même s'il n'était pas attentif à mon bien-être. J'ai appris à faire du feu, à forger quelques objets. J'étais chargé de faire la nuit et le jour j'étais coursier. Je suis resté avec lui plusieurs années. Il a fini par boire à cause des difficultés financières. Il n'était pas un bon forgeron et les clients ne revenaient plus. Il devenait violent pour un rien. Un matin, il ne s'est plus levé. D'après le guérisseur, il s'est étouffé dans son vomi. Mon troisième maître m'a gardé jusqu'à ce que Bilbon m'achète à Bree. Mon dernier maître était une femme. Je faisais plusieurs travaux pour elle. Cette dame avait des enfants mais ils habitaient loin d'elle. Je lui coupais son bois et je faisais des travaux d'entretien pour sa maison. Je lui tenais compagnie. Elle n'était pas méchante, c'était la façon dont les autres hommes me voyaient. Il m'est arrivé de recevoir quelques brimades pour avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Néanmoins elle était cultivée et apprend à lire et écrire en westron. Je pratiquais quand elle avait besoin qu'on lui fasse la lecture le soir. Après sa mort, son fils aîné s'est décidé à me vendre. C'est à ce moment que j'ai croisé Bilbon.  
Je suppose que vous le savez mais quand on est esclave, on vous coupe régulièrement les cheveux afin de vous distinguer des autres, si on a une barbe le même traitement est appliqué. J'étais entravé de telle manière qu'une fuite était impossible sauf par une issue mortelle. Je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé Bilbon à me prendre mais je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Il leva les yeux vers les membres de sa famille, il vit les larmes aux yeux de sa mère. Son frère était partagé entre indignation et colère. Quant à Thorin, il affichait un visage impassible. Il était donc impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela.  
\- Couper les cheveux d'un nain est un acte ignoble. Dans notre culture, la seule occasion de se couper la barbe se fait à cause d'un chagrin ou d'un acte honteux voire de trahison. Je regrette que tu aies été obligé de traverser tout cela. Maintenant si Thrain était là... mon père te dirait que toutes ces épreuves nous renforcent et forgent notre caractère. Essayons de rattraper le temps perdu même si les circonstances sont loin d'être idéales.   
Dis acquiesça silencieusement aux paroles de son frère. Fili pensait que la discussion allait s'arrêter là. Ce fut le cas. La seconde équipe allait bientôt prendre la relève. Après cela, ils restèrent silencieux. Personne n'osait interrompre cette ambiance étrange. Il caressait du bout des doigts et de façon très discrète, la natte coupée de sa femme. Il essayait souvent de penser à ce qu'elle faisait, seule avec les enfants même si sa famille et ses amis étaient là. C'était sur elle que tout reposait. Il pria silencieusement pour que tout se passe bien.  
Il dut finir par fermer les yeux, car il émergea du sommeil alors que tout le monde se préparait pour partir. Bombur préparait un léger repas. Fili vit sa mère se diriger vers lui et Kili. Elle avait son sac de voyage à la main et l'avait fouillé avant de sortir de la viande séchée. Bilbon était encore allongé dans un coin et Fili se chargea donc de le réveiller une fois que le petit bout de gibier fut avalé. Bombur vint leur donner un bol de bouillon avec quelques patates.  
Il était pressé de repartir et se dépêcher de les encourager. Dori insista pour qu'il fasse un arrêt dans la ville humaine de Bree afin de faire des achats de dernières minutes.   
Fili en profitera pour acheter pour lui et son oncle adoptif, des manteaux chauds. De toute façon, sa barbe et ses cheveux avaient repoussé et personne ne se rappelait plus de lui.  
Dis avait écarté le nain de la foule avant de regarder les vêtements de rechange qu'il avait emportés. Elle avait grimacé et l'avait encouragé à acheter des manteaux plus chauds. Les températures seraient plus froides à l'approche de la montagne.  
Fili n'était pas tellement inquiet à l'idée d'aller à Bree, la seule petite peur qui lui restait était la crainte de croiser un esclavagiste ou un esclave qu'il connaissait.  
Dis trouva finalement l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec le hobbit qui avait sauvé son fils. En effet, elle se débrouilla pour qu'ils se retrouvent côte à côte. Contrairement à la fois précédente, elle prit son courage à deux mains et prit la parole :  
\- Monsieur Sacquet, je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avait fait pour mon fils. Je sais que mon frère partage mon sentiment, il n'est simplement pas très diplomate. Il est devenu méfiant. Moi je suis rassurée de savoir que c'est vous qui l'avez élevé plutôt qu'un autre. Le simple fait de penser qu'il aurait pu être esclave toute sa vie me fait frémir. Il nous a relaté hier les épreuves auxquelles il avait fait face. Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de vous demander certaines anecdotes sur le temps qu'il est passé chez vous ?  
\- Oh, je peux effectivement vous raconter certaines choses. Le village de Bree n'a pas une bonne image dans mon esprit. Les derniers événements y sont encore bien ancrés. J'avais évité d'y remettre les pieds. 

FIN


	12. Le village de Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les nains passent par la ville de Bree avant de traverser la Trouée des Trolls.

Chapitre 12 La ville de Bree

 

En entrant dans la ville, tout changea. La troupe se fit plus silencieuse. L'atmosphère était pesante. Les esclaves se faisaient plus rares, le commerce basé sur la vente d'esclaves y avait été et restait florissant. Les rues étaient occupées par des personnes peu recommandables. On pouvait y trouver des ivrognes et quelques filles de mauvaise vie.  
Fili et ses amis firent un léger détour pour aller à l'écurie d'une auberge avant de rentrer pour boire un verre. Bilbon regardait autour de lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher à cet événement qui avait bouleversé toute sa vie. L'accueil de ce jeune nain lui avait donné une famille. Certes, il avait de nombreux cousins, des oncles et des tantes mais ils n'étaient pas proches.  
Fili avait vécu avec lui, ils avaient partagé des moments d'intimité. Il l'aimait comme un fils.   
Le jeune blond était à côté de Bofur. Ils étaient entrés dans une auberge avant de s'installer dans le coin de la salle. Nori et Bifur étaient allés commandés des chopes de bière pour tout le monde.  
Ils étaient tous en train de boire et échangeaient des histoires. Dwalin était à côté de son oncle et de sa mère et discutaient de la suite des événements. Kili était installé à côté de lui et Bilbon était en face.   
La vue de ces esclaves avait entamé leur bonne humeur. La majorité était des hommes mais c'était leur état général qui avait touché les nains. Comment ne pas avoir pitié de ces gens ? Fili soupira en pensant à ces enfants qu'il avait vus et qui avait été battus jusqu'au sang. Il pensa que cela aurait pu être lui. Cela lui rappelait les fois ou il avait été laissé dans ce même état dans les villes, la honte l'envahissait alors.   
Aujourd'hui, il se rappelait encore évidemment mais il y pensait peu. Kili trouvait des moyens de le distraire quand il n'était pas assez joyeux.  
Il le remerciait pour cela d'ailleurs. D'habitude c'était sa femme qui le faisait oublier.  
Ils partageraient des chambres ce soir, ils seraient répartis selon le critère familial, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait avec Kili Thorin et Dis. Balin et Dwalin, Oin et Gloin partageraient la deuxième etc... Bilbon serait avec Bofur et ses frères malgré le désir de Fili de ne pas se séparer de lui.  
Le soir venant, le jeune blond se retrouva dans la chambre. Il y avait quatre lits répartis dans la pièce. Les draps étaient propres bien qu'usés. Il y avait une table dans le centre de la pièce, table sur laquelle leurs possessions les plus précieuses avaient trouvé leur place. Ensuite, Fili se proposa de démarrer un feu dans l'âtre avec le bois et le papier qui se trouvaient dans le panier en osier. Il faisait relativement froid, il avait vu sa mère frissonner légèrement. Pourtant, elle avait un manteau avec de la fourrure. Ce feu démarra sans grandes difficultés quelques instants plus tard. Sa mère lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance avant de prendre une chaise et de faire signe à Kili de s'asseoir sur le tapis à ses pieds. Ce dernier obéit sans poser de questions, ensuite elle sortit un peigne de son barda et entreprit de dénouer les longs cheveux de son fils cadet.  
\- Tu seras le suivant Fili. Vous êtes tous les deux des représentants de la lignée de Durin, vous devez être un peu plus soigné.   
Son oncle était ressorti après avoir posé son sac. Il parlait sans doute avec un autre membre de la Compagnie. Il viendrait plus tard. Quand Thorin les rejoint, Dis venait de s'occuper des tresses de son premier né.  
Il grommela mais en quelques instants, il prit la place de son neveu alors qu'elle entreprit de prendre soin de son frère ainé.  
Ce dernier finit par se détendre après quelques instants alors que les deux frères étaient assis près d'eux.   
Peu de temps après, ce fut Thorin qui commença à parler. Il leur raconta une histoire, une de celles concernant Erebor. Il aimait parler à Kili de la grandeur de la Cité.  
\- Je me rappelais les grandes colonnes en fer qui soutenaient les plafonds, les grandes forges qui rougeoyaient toutes les nuits. Dans ces endroits, on donnait naissance à des bijoux de pure merveille. Même ces satanés mangeurs de verdures ont cédé vous savez. Votre arrière-grand-père Thror était roi. Il était le plus puissant des seigneurs nains... Ah les garçons... si vous aviez pu le connaître... cette sagesse... cette puissance... L'or de notre peuple est accumulé dans cette montagne. Je souhaiterais voir votre mère dans des robes dignes d'elle et non pas trimer pour quelques piécettes.  
Alors qu'il continuait à évoquer ses souvenirs, Kili et Fili ne purent résister à l'envie de voir cette belle cité construite par les leurs. Ils voulaient voir ce que leur oncle leur décrivait et qui ne voudrait pas voir sa mère dans des vêtements de qualité. Fili se mit à imaginer sa propre femme dans ces mêmes robes avant de se rappeler que sa chère Elspeth ne serait pas facilement impressionnée. Les hobbits n'accordaient que peu d'intérêt aux rois et encore moins aux bijoux. Seul leur importait, leur famille la paix et une nourriture abondante. Ils étaient très simples.  
Dans une autre chambre de l'auberge Dwalin Balin Oin et Gloin prenaient également leurs aises avant d'aller se coucher. Dwalin avait posé ses haches sur le mur à côté de lui. Gloin avait démarré le feu et Oin était en train de prendre soin de la trompette dont il se servait pour entendre. Balin avait été discuté avec Thorin,  Dwalin savait par ailleurs que le magicien avait préféré partir à leur entrée dans la ville et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.  
Alors Dis leur raconta sa propre version des événements et les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient de la Montagne n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de son frère aîné. Il avait été élevé dans le but de régner un jour, il avait eu droit à moins de frivolités qu'elle et Frérin, son frère cadet. Elle avait erré avec sa nourrice dans les marchés de Dale et d'Erebor, regarder toute la diversité des objets vendus.  
Kili et lui eurent ensuite le loisir de discuter de ce dont ils avaient envie, c'est-à-dire de ses nombreux voyages avec Thorin.  
Son petit frère lui raconta comment il avait servi de garde du corps à des marchands et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Il essaya de lui décrire une lune de feu qu'il avait vu une fois. Il lui parla de ses souvenirs d'enfant dans lesquels il faisait des bêtises.  
Fili évoqua ses années passées avec Bilbon, il avait tenté d'apprendre la cuisine, et ce avec succès. Il aidait surtout à la forge où il fabriquait ce dont les autres hobbits avaient besoin. Il essaya de décrire les fêtes somptueuses qui avaient lieu régulièrement dans la Comté. La vie y était tranquille et Fili reconnaissait qu'aujourd'hui il appréciait cet aspect de sa vie.  
Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher car le lendemain, ils seraient tous prêts à l'aube. Thorin ne souhaitait aucun retard d'aucune sorte. Ils devraient encore aller chercher quelques petites choses mais ce serait le dernier arrêt avant Dale.   
Le lendemain matin, Fili fut l'un des premiers debout avec son oncle. Thorin était sorti pour aller dans la grande salle où un repas léger serait servi avant leur départ. Le jeune nain l'imita et vit que sa mère était elle-même déjà descendu, Kili venait seulement d'émerger. Il avait ouvert lentement les yeux, il avait souri à son frère aîné avant de lentement se lever. Le jeune blond le laissa se préparer et l'attendit. Ils descendirent quelques instants plus tard. Fili vérifia que la natte de sa femme était toujours attachée à sa ceinture. Il passa les doigts dedans pendant une seconde.   
Ils rejoignirent les autres nains, tous étaient prêts y compris Bilbon mais qui semblait avoir du mal à s'éveiller totalement. Fili se dirigea vers le Hobbit afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils étaient tous en train de prendre place autour d'une table où il y avait déjà quelques plats avec du pain du fromage et quelques morceaux de viande séchée.  
\- Alors Fili, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?   
\- ça va, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ? Je sais que tout cela est dur pour toi, tu n'as pas été habitué. Ce n'est que le début, tu sais que les choses vont empirer. Je serai là pour t'aider bien entendu mais si jamais c'est trop pour toi, Oncle Bilbon... Je veux dire...  
\- Fili, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais prendre sur moi. Tu sais que je tiens à toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser aller tout seul.  
On sait jamais, j'arriverai peut-être à être utile après tout.  
Ils échangèrent une légère embrassade avant de se séparer. Une fois assis, Fili se servit un gros morceau de fromage, un morceau de pain et quelques légumes à la surprise de tous les nains qui les avaient délaissés.   
Il décida d'ignorer cela, après tout, on mangeait ce qu'on avait sous la main. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à mourir de faim et le temps passé avec Bilbon lui avait donné le goût de manger des légumes et même de la salade, bien que ce ne soit définitivement pas l'un de ses mets favoris.  
Après que tout le monde ait été repus, chaque nain eut le droit d'avoir une heure pour collecter ce qui pouvait leur manquer avant de se retrouver à la sortie de la ville.   
Fili Dis Kili et Bilbon allèrent au marché pour acheter des vêtements plus chauds pour les nouveaux membres de la Compagnie. Ces achats leur seraient utiles lors de leur périple. On trouvait de tout sur les places de ces marchés. Il y avait des commerçants humains venus du Gondor et du Rohan, d'autres étaient seulement de la ville voisine. Il y avait aussi quelques hobbits mais ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux et étaient essentiellement présents pour vendre des légumes et des plantes.  
On trouvait des armes, des tissus divers et aussi quelques chevaux venus du Rohan ainsi que quelques babioles. Après avoir négocié l'achat de deux manteaux dont un avec une capuche en fourrure. Ils continuèrent leur route.   
On y voyait aussi des esclaves. Si Dis et Kili se firent plus silencieux, ce n'était pas le cas des autres personnes présentes sur les lieux. Évidemment, Dis et Bilbon savaient comment se passaient les choses mais la naine n'avait pas assisté à ces événements. Elle n'avait pu que constaté les dégâts. Ces personnes étaient pour la plupart mal vêtues, des cheveux presque inexistants, elles étaient si maigres qu'on avait l'impression qu'un simple coup de vent les aurait emportés. Ils essayaient tous d'oublier le fait que dans ces personnes, il y avait quelques enfants qui serviraient sans doute de grandes familles. Aucun humain présent n'était inquiet pour leur sort, malgré la diminution de l'esclavage il restait des irréductibles.  
Elle surveillait son fils aîné du coin de l’œil pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il était aussi très calme et fixait tout ceci avec un air détaché comme s'il n'était pas vraiment ici avec eux. Il n'y avait aucun nain pour la vente mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment le problème, elle savait qu'il pensait à sa propre histoire. Elle essaya de l'éloigner de la rue principale en empruntant une plus petite ruelle parallèle au marché mais elle regretta son choix presque immédiatement.  
Dans cette ruelle, nul esclave et nul vendeur. On trouvait des femmes habillées de robes très courtes et très légères.  
Dis n'aurait jamais eu l'autorisation de sortir avec de tels habits, elle se serait fait remonter les bretelles par son père et même Thorin qui la laissait libre de ses mouvements aurait été en colère avec elle.  
Certaines d'entre elles, étaient en pleines discussions avec des hommes.   
Aucun n'avait pas eu besoin d'explications, ils avaient compris ce que ces femmes vendaient. Kili vit son frère esquisser un sourire en voyant l'une d'entre elles. Visiblement, elle était une connaissance. Cette dame lui rendit son sourire  
\- Giwen, cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Fili... J'ai cru que tu avais été libéré ? Oh tu sais, j'ai encore des dettes et j'ai des enfants dont il faut que je m'occupe.  
\- Tu pourrais déménager et changer de ville ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Fili, tu sais... On n'est pas tous comme toi. Tu es fort tu l'as toujours été. Tu prenais la défense des plus petits quand tu pouvais. Tu étais apprécié pour cela.  
\- Je crois que tu exagères largement mes interventions. Non vraiment, j'ai été puni deux trois fois pour avoir pris leur défense mais cela n'a rien changé pour eux ni pour moi à l'époque  
\- Non, peut-être pas. Mais ils ont vu la compassion, des éléments positifs dans une vie qui était loin de l'être.  
Comment pourrais-je changer de vie alors que j'ai déjà du mal à payer mon loyer et nourrir ma famille ? Une autre ville ? Fili je ne sais rien faire.  
Fili protesta vaillamment ;  
\- tu es une sacrée cuisinière et tu manies aussi très bien l'aiguille.   
\- Mais personne ne veut d'une ancienne esclave affranchie par son maître à sa mort.

Elle porta alors attention à ses compagnons, elle leva les sourcils en reconnaissant des nains  
\- tu me présentes tes amis ? Tu es devenu quoi ? Tu as été affranchi toi aussi ? Tu es différent, tu as pris du poids et tes cheveux sont bien coiffés et longs surtout.

Elle regarda ses muscles d'un air appréciateur. Il avait été un beau petit garçon, mais celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle aujourd'hui était un nain adulte. Il semblait plein de confiance et il dégageait une impression à l'opposé de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu il y a des années.  
Il lui répondit avec un sourire ;  
\- Tu as vu juste, tout a été chamboulé dans ma vie lorsque j'ai rencontré Bilbon. Il m'a acheté et m'a libéré immédiatement. Heureusement pour moi, l'esclavage n'a jamais été autorisé dans la Comté. Les Hobbits ont été protégés par les Rangers et cela leur a profité. Il m'a nourri, logé, habillé et il m'a apporté ce qui me manquait dans ma vie alors. Je lui dois beaucoup, encore aujourd'hui je sais ce que je lui dois. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai une famille c'est-à-dire une femme que j'aime plus que tout, des garçons adorables et une petite fille pour compléter le tableau. Je suis heureux. J'ai une famille proche que j’apprends enfin à découvrir. Voici mon frère Kili, ma mère Dis et Bilbon celui dont je te parlais.

Elle fit un sourire sincère à son ami, ravie d'apprendre sa bonne fortune.  
\- Tu le mérites mon garçon, tu as assez souffert. Même ici, les choses bougent tu sais. Les attaques contre les voyageurs isolés ou peu nombreux se font plus rares. Les esclavagistes se font plus rares depuis que le roi du Rohan commence à limiter la vente sur son propre territoire. J'aime penser que quand mes enfants auront mon âge, les esclaves ne seront qu'une vieille relique du passé, oublié.

Fili n'avait donné aucune explication sur la raison de sa venue ici, ni sur les retrouvailles entre lui et sa famille. Il savait que la discrétion était importante. Sa mère avait insisté plusieurs fois sur ce point la veille.  
Il gardait ses secrets, Giwen le connaissait mais elle-même ne lui racontait pas tout. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était obligée de faire pour survivre. Elle touchait de l'argent même si c'était loin d'être une fortune.  
Fili avait toujours été inquiet, il y avait toujours un risque que la situation dégénère surtout avec des clients potentiels. Aucune des femmes pratiquant ce métier n'était protégée contre cela.  
Le jeune nain ne résista pas bien longtemps, et après quelques instants de réflexion, il sortit une bourse et en sortit plusieurs pièces. Elle grimaça, elle n'aimait pas la charité. Giwen allait refuser mais le nain insista. Ses enfants avaient besoin de manger, c'était l'argument qu'il avait utilisé pour la faire céder. Elle avait de la fierté mais il s'agissait de sa famille. Sa fierté ne mettrait pas de pain sur la table, elle ne les nourrirait pas en hiver.  
Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers de riches hommes qui faisaient leur entrée dans la ruelle, elle se sentit devenir toute pâle et grimaça d'horreur.  
Non ! Non, pas encore ! Pas maintenant. Cela avait été suffisant les précédentes fois.   
Ses yeux n'étaient plus bruns mais blancs, elle s'accrocha au bras de Fili qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avant de prononcer ces mots d'une voix claire :

Enfants de la Montagne, prenez garde  
Si vous souhaitez entrer dans la ville d'Erebor  
Méfiez vous de la maladie de l'or  
car elle vous causera du tort.  
Si vous voulez réussir, il vous faudra oublier les rancœurs du passé.  
Sur la colline de Ravenhill, les Serviteurs de l'Ombre vous attendront   
et apporterons avec eux du chagrin et du désespoir  
Si vous échouez, alors l'Orc pâle aura réussi son noir dessein et enterrer les derniers descendants directs du Roi sous la Montagne.

Alors que ses interlocuteurs la regardaient avec effarement, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela se soit produit à nouveau. Elle constata avec inquiétude leurs airs hébétés et attendit que les esprits s'échauffent et qu'ils appelent la garde. La dernière fois, elle avait passé plusieurs heures enfermées pour folie avant que ses révélations se soient avérées exactes. Depuis, les autres humains la craignaient. Elle n'était pas appréciée et ses amis avaient tous disparu depuis longtemps.  
\- Allez-y. Racontez-moi ce que j'ai pu vous annoncer. Vous êtes si surpris que je m'attends au pire  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous rappelez pas ce que vous avez dit à l'instant l'interrogea Kili

Kili savait que certains nains lisaient dans les pierres pour prédire certains événements. Oin interprétait les présages pour surveiller le retour des nains dans Erebor. Il ne savait pas que les humains avaient leurs propres devins et prophètes. Il ne comprenait pas non plus qu'on puisse oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et qui annonçait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du savoir. Les jours s'assombriraient apparemment pour eux.   
Il vit que sa mère elle-même était très pâle :  
\- Non, je me rappelle jamais de ce que je prédis. On me le raconte. La première fois que cela m'est arrivée, tout a mal tourné. Personne ne m'a cru, je me suis fais enfermé quelques semaines pour folie avant d'avoir été libéré quand on s'est rendu compte que j'avais simplement « vu » plus que les autres et que tout s'est réalisé.

Dis en avait profité pour reprendre contenance. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passée et en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dans cette ruelle.  
Cela semblait lui être arrivée par le passé, mais elle ne semblait pas rassurer de cela. Elle semblait au contraire terrifié.  
Alors elle n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir. Elle n'avait pas connaissance des liens de Fili avec Erebor.  
La maladie de l'or, il avait aussi été question de Ravenhill, de l'orc pâle mais pas du dragon ? Est-ce que cela signifiait que le dragon était mort ?   
Bilbon n'était guère plus rassuré qu'elle. Bon il faudrait rapporter tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver à son frère. Elle savait qu'entre quatre, toutes les phrases prononcées seraient répétées.  
La maladie de l'or... Tout s’annonçait plus sombre. Elle avait vu Thror perdre l'esprit suite à cela. Il était agressif avec tout le monde, passait des nuits entières dans les salles des coffres. Son père Thrain avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'en sortir mais sans succès. Thorin risquait-il de réagir de la même façon ? Et elle ? Elle n'était pas insensible aux belles pierres précieuses, aux bijoux taillés  
Ses enfants ? Il fallait qu'elle parle de ses inquiétudes à Balin, il serait capable de l'écouter si besoin de la rassurer. Elle espérait que le sang de Vili protégerait ses enfants de ce sort qui frappait les membres de sa famille.

Fili comprit à cet instant que cette quête venait de prendre un tournant encore plus étrange. Non seulement, il faudrait prendre garde au dragon et aux orcs, mais aussi à cette maladie de l'or. Personne n'en avait fait mention, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Kili semblait savoir de quoi il était question mais rien n'avait l'air réjouissant.  
Ils prirent leurs congés de la dame en la rassurant. Fili avait prononcé quelques mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle leur avait prédit mais le mensonge était évident. Elle le regarda de façon sceptique mais elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien.   
\- Mieux vaut ne pas savoir  
Tels furent les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent. Car oui, c'était bien la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle sera morte depuis longtemps quand il apprendra sa disparition de la bouche d'un de ses enfants. Elle avait été tué mais personne n'avait pu l'expliquer. Le sergent avait conclu à un mercenaire mais l'homme était parti depuis longtemps quand ils trouvèrent son identité et nul n'avait envie de faire trop de zèle pour une ancienne esclave et prostituée de surcroît.  
Fili sera amer pendant des jours après cela, il sera convaincu qu'il était alors la cause de sa mort   
Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui rien ne semblait lui présager une telle mésaventure.  
Fili et les autres retrouvèrent rapidement Balin qui leur dit que Thorin voulait quitter la ville au plus vite pour continuer leur périple. Ils avaient assez traîner.  
Alors qu'il les retrouvait, chacun mis ses nouveaux manteaux dans leurs sacs pour être utilisé ultérieurement. Il faisait encore suffisamment chaud pour s'en passer. Alors que la Compagnie se réunissait, les poneys furent rassemblés également ainsi que le cheval de Gandalf, ce dernier les avait rejoints. Personne ne lui demanda ou il était passé. Après tout, les affaires de magicien... Mieux valait ne pas trop s'en mêler.   
Gandalf mentionna quelque chose à propos d'un Dunedain avec qu'il avait rendez-vous. Mais il ne rentra pas dans les détails.   
Après leur départ de la ville, ils chevauchèrent un moment avant de faire un arrêt pour la nuit.   
Dis avait sortit son aiguille et commençait à raccommoder un de ses vêtements dont les coutures étaient défaites.  
Elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait aborder les événements de la ruelle à Bree. Balin s'installa à côté d'elle, conscient que quelque chose la gênait. Il sortit sa pipe et se mit à fumer, pensant qu'elle parlerait d'elle-même.  
Comme chaque soir, le feu était démarré et les poneys étaient sous l'étroite surveillance de deux membres de la Compagnie. Thorin établissait les tours de garde et Bombur était chargé comme à son habitude de la cuisine, Bilbon l'aidait régulièrement car ce dernier possédait un certain talent.  
Thorin fut le premier servi comme il se devait, puis venait les autres dans le désordre. La soirée se passa très tranquillement, mais Dis réussit néanmoins à prendre son frère à part, elle avait fait signe à Balin et Dwalin de les suivre.  
Elle avait eu le temps de réunir tous les éléments de cette prophétie. Elle relata ainsi les événements du marché aux trois nains. Thorin fronça les sourcils ;  
\- Tu crois que cela signifie que si je succombe comme Thror, alors je causerai notre perte à tous ?  
Balin grimaça ; - Je ne sais pas, mais moi je considère que c'est un avertissement. A nous de faire en sorte que tout finisse en notre faveur. Nous savons que certains événements vont se passer sur Ravenhill. Il faut prendre garde à ces décisions et notamment sur cette colline, lieu de mort.   
Dwalin n'avait rien dit, contrairement à son frère, il se contentait d'écouter comme d'habitude.  
Mais il comprenait néanmoins que cet événement avait rajouté une forte pression à Thorin. Son ami avait peur même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, de l'échec de leur quête. Alors maintenant, on venait lui dire que tout dépendait en partie de lui.   
Kili et Fili seraient aussi des éléments importants, après tout... ils étaient les héritiers potentiels de son ami qui ne ferait plus d'enfants à un âge si avancé. Il fallait supporter Thorin, c'était un nain remarquable mais une naine...  Elle serait effrayée de certains de ses comportements.  
Dis affirma sa confiance en ses enfants ;  
\- Kili n'est pas comme Thror, il est jeune et vif. Il préfère la chasse et le tir à l'arc. Il n'accorde pas trop d'intérêt à l'or. Peut-être que notre salut viendra de lui. Fili, lui-même, a reçu une éducation très différente. Bilbon a fait de son mieux pour lui donner ses propres valeurs. A eux deux, ils échapperont à cela. Je veux y croire.  
Thorin acquiesça, il pensait que ses neveux étaient jeunes et peut-être moins enclins à céder. Mais lui ? Quels moyens avaient-ils de se protéger ? Cela n'arrêterait pas de le tourmenter. Balin essaya de le rassurer sans grand succès.

Bilbon avait vu les nains se réunir et se doutait un peu de se qui se tramait. Gandalf paraissait intrigué par ce conciliabule auquel il n'avait pas été invité. Certes, il savait que les nains lui faisaient confiance mais il était tenu à distance de certaines questions. Il n'aimait pas trop être mis à l'écart. Bilbon semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait pourtant il ne disait mot en dépit des perches que lui tendait le magicien.   
Les nains finirent par se séparer, pensifs. Fili et Kili étaient dans leurs coins, ils parlaient eux aussi à voix basse bien que personne ne sache vraiment de quoi.   
Le temps avait été relativement sec et certains soirs, les deux jeunes nains se débrouillaient pour remonter le moral de la Compagnie en racontant quelques blagues et anecdotes amusantes. Même les nains les plus sérieux esquissaient un sourire.  
Les routes qu'ils empruntaient étaient désertes, ils ne croisaient personne. Nori lui-même évoquait certains de ces vols les plus célèbres au grand dam de Dori qui prenait un air indigné à chaque fois. Il relatait surtout ses nombreux méfaits dans les villes humaines ce qui fait que Dwalin chargé de la Sécurité le laissait parler. Ori écoutait son frère épaté par les aventures qui lui étaient arrivées. Bien entendu, certains éléments de son butin s'étaient retrouvés « mystérieusement » dans le sac d'Ori comme une plume supplémentaire, de l'encre. Ce dernier devinait évidemment l'origine de ces cadeaux et se gardait bien de le dire à son frère aîné.  
En peu de temps, ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs kilomètres.

Les jours suivants, le temps fut sec. Aucune pluie ne fit son apparition au plus grand plaisir de tous. Fili était intégré sans grandes difficultés par certains membres de la Compagnie, cependant il restait étrange pour beaucoup de nains présents.  
Il mangeait les légumes verts au grand désespoir de son oncle, il discutait avec Bilbon sur des sujets légers que beaucoup de nains ne comprenaient pas comme les festins de la Comté, ils échangeaient quelques rumeurs sur certains hobbits.  
On avait l'impression quelquefois que c'était deux hobbits qui discutaient. Seule la carrure de Fili et sa force, la longueur de ses cheveux faisait qu'il ressemblait à un nain. Balin essayait de lui enseigner quelques mots de khuzdul mais cela mettait du temps à prendre effet. Il apprenait l'iglishmek avec Bifur et Bofur quand ces derniers avaient le temps.   
Thorin s'énervait assez régulièrement, maugréant sur la rapidité de certains éléments de la Compagnie, nommément Bilbon qu'il trouvait trop lent mais en fait, ce dernier était aussi le seul qui ne répondait pas aux attaques de Thorin. Dis s'énervait souvent avec lui à ce sujet bien qu'aucun changement notable ne soit opérer.  
Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous allongés, des bruits se firent entendre. Bilbon était alors apparu terrifié, Kili ne pensait pas à mal mais avait choisi de taquiner l'habitant de la Comté.   
\- Qu'est- ce que c'est ? Des orcs ?  
\- Effectivement, lui confirma Kili, des égorgeurs. Ils sont une douzaine dans le coin. Difficile d'y échapper.  
Les terres solitaires, isolées en sont infestées. Ils aiment attaquer au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite sans un bruit et sans un cri, ils peuvent tuer tout un groupe de voyageurs. Des mares de sang sont alors la seule trace de leurs méfaits.  
Dis qui était partie donner à manger à Bofur et Bifur revint sur ces dernières paroles, elle sentit la fureur l'envahir.  
Elle allait lui pincer les oreilles si fort qu'elles lui feraient encore mal lorsqu'ils seraient à Erebor.  
Certains nains étaient déjà endormis sur leur paillasse. Mais ces derniers se réveillèrent aux sons de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût.   
Thorin n'était pas loin, quand il entendit Kili rire légèrement, il entreprit de remettre son neveu en place ;  
\- Tu trouves cela drôle? Tu penses qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie  
Kili baissa la tête et tenta de se défendre ;   
\- Je ne pensais pas à mal, c'était une simple façon de se moquer de Bilbon je l'admets.  
\- Non, tu ne pensais pas. Tu ignores tout du monde, ton frère et toi vous n'avez pas connu de vrais combats.   
\- Kili, je pourrais te parler un instant. Viens par ici !  
Sentant que sa mère n'était pas d'humeur, le jeune nain se rapprocha d'elle sans insister et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui agrippa l'oreille droite et la pinça de toutes ses forces avant de l'attirer plus près d'elle. Ce dernier gémit sous la douleur.  
Les autres nains se retinrent pour ne pas rire, voir le jeune prince se faire remonter les bretelles par sa mère, c'était un spectacle !  
C'est alors que Balin intervint, il essaya d'expliquer sa réaction à Fili qui avait un air surpris devant la réaction de son oncle, même Kili semblait s'en vouloir, il raconta :  
\- . Ne t'en fais pas Kili, Thorin aura vite fait de te pardonner. C'est juste que Thorin a plus de raisons que beaucoup d'autres de détester les orcs. Tout commença lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Après la perte d'Erebor, Thror cherchait un nouveau lieu pour pouvoir permettre aux notre de prospérer à nouveau. Il tenta donc de reconquérir le royaume de la Moria. Ce dernier avait été perdu et était désormais occupé par des orcs. Notre ennemi était nombreux et infatigable.  
Il pouvait encore voir devant ses yeux la multitude d'ennemis qu'il s’efforçait de combattre et donc de tuer. Son frère Dwalin était également présent et essayait de rester dans son sillon pour le protéger. Cette armée d'orcs était conduite par le plus ignoble de toute leur race Azog le Profanateur. C'était un orc blanc de Gundabad, il était un ennemi mortel de tous les membres de la lignée de Durin. Il avait juré de tous les faire tomber.  
Il commença son travail en décapitant le roi Thror. Il brandissait sa tête pour nous affaiblir. Thrain avait disparu sans laisser de trace, nous ne savions pas où il était. Encore aujourd'hui, son sort reste un mystère. ( Balin ne mentionna pas la mort de Frérin le jeune frère de Thorin, si jeune, tué par deux orcs. Cet acte plus que les autres avait rempli Thorin de chagrin. Il était si joyeux, si plein de vie, en fait... il ressemblait énormément à Kili si on jugeait seulement le caractère.)  
Nous étions désunis et sans chef. Nous étions sur le point de perdre, beaucoup de nains étaient déjà tombés. C'est là que tout changea. Un jeune prince nain prit son épée et s'avança vers l'orc blanc pour l'affronter. Il était seul face à un ennemi redoutable, il avait perdu son bouclier et tout ce qui lui restait comme protection était une branche de chêne. Il finit par ramasser une arme et lui trancher la main. C'est ce jour-là qu'Azog découvrit que Thorin l'un des derniers membres de la lignée Durin, serait plus dur à tuer qu'il ne l'imaginait. Après cela, nous avons réussi à les repousser. Cependant, aucune fête ni festin n'eut lieu. Il n'y avait pas assez de survivants.  
Aucun d'entre nous n'avait envie de le faire. C'est ce jour-là également que votre oncle gagna la loyauté et le respect de beaucoup des nôtres. Il avait gagné la mienne il y a longtemps mais cela me conforta dans mon idée.  
Il y en a un seul que je pourrais appeler Roi aujourd'hui, ce serait lui.

Après cela, le silence se fit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thorin qui s'était mis à l'écart et avait un pied appuyé sur un petit rocher. Les autres nains le respectaient mais si certains d'entre eux avaient été présents à la bataille comme Dwalin, Bifur et Balin. D'autres en revanche avaient été épargnés par la vision de ce massacre comme Dori. Bombur et Bofur avaient entendu les histoires de leur cousin Bifur mais ses paroles n'étaient pas toujours compréhensibles par tous.  
Les membres de la Compagnie essayèrent de retrouver le sommeil sans succès. 

La pluie tomba le lendemain matin, c'était une pluie collante qui rendait les vêtements trempés. Même les nains les plus joyeux étaient taciturnes.  
Dori exaspéré, ne put s'empêcher de demander à Gandalf ;  
\- Ne pouvez vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?  
\- Maître Dori, si vous cherchez ce genre de magicien alors vous devriez trouver un autre magicien.  
Cela piqua Bilbon au vif, il interrogea alors Gandalf sur l'existence d'autres istaris sur la Terre du Milieu.  
\- Et est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?   
\- Oh, eh bien... nous sommes cinq. Il y a tout d'abord le chef de notre ordre. Il s'appelle Saroumane le Blanc. Ensuite, il existe deux Mages Bleus dont on n'a pas entendu parler depuis un certain temps et dont j'ai oublié les noms.   
\- Il y a vous ça fait quatre, et qui est le cinquième ? demanda Fili qui était arrivée à côté de son oncle.  
\- Ah, c'est Radagast le Brun. Il préfère la compagnie des animaux à celle des autres êtres vivants.  
Bilbon lui demanda si c'était un grand magicien ou si Radagast était plus comme lui, ce qui sembla amusé un moment Gandalf qui ne releva pas.  
\- Il surveille sans relâche les bois à l'Est. C'est une bonne chose car on est alors averti de tout ce qui se passe. Le mal est toujours présent et cherche à revenir.   
\- Mais le mal n'a- t-'il pas été détruit ? Cela est écrit dans un des livres d'Oncle Bilbon. Je le sais, je l'ai lu. Sauron a été vaincu par un dénommé Isildur. Il pourrait revenir ? Demanda Fili inquiet.  
Le jeune nain vit le vieux magicien grimacer, ce qui ne sembla pas le rassurer. Kili eut l'air surpris que son frère connaisse cette histoire. Elle n'était pas très racontée parmi les nains car les Elfes étaient impliqués ce qui repoussait beaucoup d'érudits.  
Balin leva les sourcils à la réaction de Fili. Ce dernier semblait intéressé par cette attaque, il observait Fili avec attention.   
Il était vraiment un nain à part.   
C'est alors que tout bascula dans la Trouée des Trolls. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui continuent de me lire, qui me laissent parfois des commentaires constructifs ou des kudos. Cela me pousse à continuer. Le deuxième chapitre arrive très vite.


	13. Les trolls

Chapitre Les trolls

 

Alors que tout semblait aller bien. Ils arrivèrent dans une partie un peu moins boisée avec des ruines d'une maison en face. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'attarder dessus. Thorin donna déjà quelques ordres.  
\- On va passer la nuit ici. Fili Kili, occupez-vous des poneys et surtout restez près d'eux  
Fili vit le magicien s'approcher des anciens murs pour parler à son oncle.   
\- Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici. Ils sont partis précipitamment.  
\- Cela ne peut pas être bon signe, aucun homme bien sensé ne partirait en laissant tout derrière; lui non ?interrogea Kili, Fili qui se trouvait à côté de lui et essayait de rassembler les poneys afin de mieux les surveiller, le risque de les perdre dans cette immensité était trop grand.  
\- Gloin, Oin fêtes nous un feu.   
Les deux frères étaient descendus de leurs montures. Oin avait sorti sa trompette pour entendre ce qui se passait. Il obéit alors que Gloin commençait déjà dans un coin du sol.  
Thorin avait continué à donner ses ordres tout en prenant garde à ce que disait Gandalf. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas l'écouter remarqua Fili. Ce dernier s'était surpris à souvent surveiller ce que faisait son oncle. Il était intéressant, il attirait l'attention sur lui-même si l'on oubliait leurs liens familiaux. Il le voyait donner des ordres, tous les membres de la Compagnie obéissaient sans broncher, enfin tous excepté sa mère Dis. Il essayait de le questionner des fois le soir mais il n'était pas d'un naturel très bavard alors les discussions étaient limitées.  
Gandalf, d'après la naine, avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de convaincre Thorin de faire un détour par la vallée ou se trouvait une cité elfique dirigée par le Seigneur Elrond.   
Fili ne partageait pas la méfiance de son oncle à l'encontre des elfes, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre. Bilbon avait quelques livres en elfiques, donc il comprenait même s'il ne se serait jamais imaginé le parler. Il n'était pas vraiment fait mention des rapports entre elfes et nains. Il n'osait pas demander directement ou se situait le problème. Il avait essayé d'entamer la conversation sur le sujet mais les mots n'étaient pas venus  aussi avait-il gardé le silence.  
Ils comprenaient tous les mots que le magicien et Thorin échangeaient même si personne n'entendait ce qui se passait.  
Gandalf s'adressa au prince :   
-Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée.  
Thorin protesta ;   
\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit.  
Fili pouvait presque deviner les mots qu'ils disaient.  
Gandalf questionna ;  
\- Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient. Nous aurions à manger, un lit des conseils.  
\- Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils  
\- Nous avons une carte que nous ne savons pas lire. Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider.  
\- Thorin, je comprends autant que toi ta haine. Mais peut-être devrions-nous reconsidérer le sujet.

Fili regarda son oncle dévisager sa sœur comme si elle disait une absurdité.   
\- Ah bon. Un dragon attaque Erebor. Quel aide avons-nous reçu des elfes ? Des Orcs pillent la Moria, profanent nos sols sacrés. Les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahi mon grand-père... qui ont trahi mon père, Thrain.  
Dis mit sa main sur le bras de son frère mais il regardait Gandalf ;  
\- Vous êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.  
Thorin s'indigna :  
\- J'ignorai qu'elles vous appartenaient. C'est l'héritage de mon peuple, la clé de mes propres ancêtres. Vous osez me dire ce que je dois faire !  
Gandalf soupira avant de s'éloigner d'eux. Il avait visiblement décidé de ne pas insister. Les nains étaient si difficiles à faire changer d'avis.  
Bilbon s'inquiéta de ce départ précipité :  
\- Tout va bien ? Gandalf, où allez-vous ?  
Fili savait que le hobbit accordait une grande importance à l'opinion de l'istari. Après tout, il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Qu'un membre aussi important quitte la Compagnie même pour un temps, cela n'était pas franchement réjouissant !  
\- Je vais chercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules. Et cette personne, c'est moi Monsieur Sacquet. J'en ai assez des nains pour le moment.  
Plusieurs membres grimacèrent en entendant cela. Il disparut de leurs champs de vision en quelques minutes. Alors que les poneys étaient désormais tous tranquilles pour la soirée. Kili et Fili s'écartèrent du groupe pour leur surveillance. Fili ne voulait pas échouer dans la première mission que leur confiait Thorin. Il savait que son cadet pensait la même chose que lui. Fili en profita pour lui raconter l'histoire de la bataille des Champs Verts. Cette rencontre avait été relaté dans un des livres de Cul-de-Sac et ainsi il se dépêcha de la relater son frère qui écoutait avec attention. Mais pendant que l'un narrait et que l'autre écoutait, personne ne prenait garde à une grande ombre qui s'emparait d'abord d'un poney avant de revenir, il déracina un arbre et embarqua le deuxième poney ce qui éveilla l'intérêt des deux jeunes frères.

Dans le campement, Bilbon observait les alentours sans dire un mot mais il finit par comprendre que le sorcier ne reviendrait peut-être pas ce soir :  
Il vit Bofur et Bombur remplir les bols de nourriture. Sans doute un potage avec quelques légumes et de la viande séchée.   
\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti, Gandalf. Il ne reviendra pas ce soir n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. C'est un magicien. Il a sans doute d'autres affaires en cours. Mieux vaux ne pas s'en mêler. Soyez gentil, pourriez-vous apporter cela aux jeunes ? Ils n'ont encore rien mangé.  
Bilbon acquiesça, il prit les deux récipients et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes qui regardaient en direction des poneys mais aucun d'entre eux ne se retourna à son approche.  
\- Que se passe t'-il ? demanda Bilbon  
\- Nous devions faire en sorte qu'ils n'arrivent rien à nos montures mais.... Nous étions distraits par une autre affaire et...  
Fili interrompit Kili  
\- Nous avons un léger problème... Nous avions seize chevaux...  
\- Maintenant il y en a quatorze. Bungo et Daisy ont disparu. Nous avons entendu un gros bruit.

Kili descendit parmi les poneys restant afin de montrer au hobbit ce qui s'était passé. Bilbon vit que son fils adoptif en faisait de même, il les suivit en tenant toujours entre ses mains les repas désormais froids des deux compères.  
Bilbon lâcha ;  
\- Oui, c'est ennuyeux en effet. C'est même très ennuyeux... Devons-nous prévenir Thorin, Kili ?  
\- Euh... Non. Ça va l'inquiéter. C'est inutile. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose. En tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez étudier la question 

Fili n'osa pas avouer que le fait de ne pas vouloir avertir Thorin était pour ne pas avoir à faire face à sa déception à leur encontre. Après tout, c'était une tâche qu'on leur avait confiée et c'était un échec plutôt cuisant. Ils n'avaient pas fait suffisamment attention.

Bilbon remarqua ;  
\- Euh … Je... Quelque chose de très très gros a déraciné ces arbres et de potentiellement dangereux aussi   
\- C'est ce que nous pensions lui répondit Kili mais Fili leur fit signe de s'approcher sans faire de bruits  
\- Eh, vous voyez là-bas, il y a une lumière. C'est cela notre explication. Kili baisses toi, Bilbon toi aussi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est à votre avis ? Demanda Bilbon   
\- Des trolls lui répondit Kili d'un air peu joyeux  
cela s'annonçait mal pour eux. Kili se leva en même temps que son aîné et ils se dirigèrent vers la lumière. Bilbon les suivit en laissant les deux bols derrière lui, conscients qu'ils allaient devoir agir vite.  
Alors qu'ils avancèrent, ils se cachèrent derrière les troncs de deux gros arbres alors que deux poneys étaient emmenés à leur tour par le deuxième troll.  
\- Il emmène Myrtille et Minty. Ils vont les manger, nous devons faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Kili eut alors une idée en entendant que Bilbon avait envie d'agir.  
\- Oui allez-y. Les trolls de montagnes sont lents et idiots, vous êtes petit et silencieux d'après Fili. Vous pourriez réussir à libérer les poneys. En attendant, l'un d'entre nous ira prévenir les autres.  
Fili le regarda, sachant que son oncle ne voulait pas y aller. Le jeune blond ne pouvait pas y aller, il était beaucoup trop lourd. Malgré les années passées dans la Comté, il n'était pas un hobbit. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Bilbon, ce que ce dernier savait.  
\- Il pourrait imiter le son de certains animaux afin de faire comprendre qu'il a des ennuis.  
\- Attendez les garçons, Kili si je ne peux produire ce son... alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai une petite épée mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse de tels dégâts sur des trolls de cette taille.   
\- Pourtant, nous ne pouvons nous contenter de regarder et attendre que cela passe. Il faut une solution efficace.

Bilbon soupira, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir le faire quand même. Il ne pouvait les laisser se mettre en danger ainsi. Il fallait juste trouver un autre signal plus efficace qui servirait.  
Fili lui passa un de ses petits couteaux qu'il avait sur lui.  
Les deux frères réfléchirent en silence afin de proposer autre chose. Fili demanda à Kili d'aller avertir les autres, peut-être trouveraient-ils une idée pour libérer les poneys.  
Kili grommela plusieurs minutes avant d'y aller.  
Les voix des trolls se firent entendre.  
L'un d'entre eux se plaignait :  
\- Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui . Quand est-ce que l'on va trouver autre chose à se mettre sous la dent ?

Bilbon s'était rapproché lentement des ombres et contournait le camp. Les poneys se trouvaient dans un petit enclos en bois. Ils étaient à l'arrière ce qui pouvait être un avantage. Du moins, c'est ce que Bilbon espérait.  
Le troll qui avait emporté les montures de la compagnie, rassura son ami.  
\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas du mouton. Ce sont des canassons, je les ai trouvés dans la forêt.  
\- Ohhh, j'aime pas le cheval. J'ai jamais aimé. Ils ne sont pas assez consistants.   
Le troisième troll était assis devant une marmite et remuait une cuillère.  
\- C'est mieux que le vieux fermier ! Il était coriace, il n'avait que la peau et les os. Je crois pas que cela soit vraiment pire. Je n'ai pas réussi à tout enlever, j'ai des bouts coincés entre les dents.  
Bilbon grimaça en entendant le sort réservé à ce pauvre homme. Il se décida à avancer rapidement et en silence. Il se cacha derrière un autre arbre un peu à droite des trolls.   
Les trolls commencèrent à se chamailler sur la façon de cuisiner et sur le contenu ce qui permit à notre hobbit d’avancer sans se faire remarquer.   
Bilbon commença à trancher les cordes épaisses avec son couteau quand un troll se retourna en demandant à son ami ;  
\- J'espère que tu vas les vider dis, j'aime pas les boyaux...ça pue... On dirait de la merde.  
Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Mais il frappa le troll avec la louche en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de Bilbon.  
Il en profita pour essayer de libérer à nouveau les poneys.   
Alors qu'il continuait à s'acharner sur la corde qui ne cédait pas en dépit de ses efforts, les trolls se plaignaient de la lenteur du cuisinier, de sa façon de faire les repas et des herbes qui faisaient que tout ressemblait à du poulet.  
Bilbon continua à essayer de trancher mais cette corde était si épaisse il avait l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout.   
Bilbon avança finalement vers le devant de l'enclos en essayant de trouver une autre solution mais il dut se baisser alors que l'un des trolls attrapait quelque chose à proximité, en plus de cela les poneys hennissaient dès que le hobbit s'approchait d'eux un peu trop, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Fili observait la scène en sentant son inquiétude augmenter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer pour que son oncle mette autant de temps à les libérer ?   
Il écoutait les trolls parler cuisine et se disputer, en espérant que cette dispute incessante protégerait Bilbon assez longtemps pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- J'ai l'estomac qui gargouille, faut que je prenne un morceau. Je n'y tiens plus  
de la viande, il faut de la viande.  
Il passa la main derrière lui et Fili vit le troll attrapé Bilbon. Le troll semblait surpris de voir le hobbit dans sa main.  
\- Ah ben ça alors, Burt. T'as vu ce que j'ai dans la main ? Ça a des bras, des jambes et le reste... c'est bien trop petit pour être un homme... Pourtant se tortille dans tous les sens, j'aime pas ça  
Le troll lâcha Bilbon qui atterrit par terre.   
\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'es toi hein ? Demanda le dénommé Burt en pointant une arme dans la direction du Hobbit qui se débrouillait pour rester hors de leur portée tout en tendant en face de lui son petit couteau.  
\- Un gros écureuil ?   
\- Mais non je suis un cambrio... le Hobbit se rendit compte de son erreur et corrigea du mieux qu'il put, hobbit   
l'un des trolls répéta le terme surpris, cherchant à en comprendre le sens  
\- Un cambriohobbit ?  
\- ça se mange cette chose ?   
\- On n'a qu’à essayer, on verra bien .

Bilbon vit le cuisinier tenter de l'avoir en avançant ses mains, mais réussit à lui échapper. Le Hobbit savait qu’il devait sortir d’ici au plus vite avant de se faire attraper pour de bon.   
Les trois trolls l’encerclèrent assez vite alors qu'il se prit un coup de louche dans le ventre.   
\- Il y a peut-être d'autres cambriohobbits dans les parages ? Assez pour faire un pâté ou même une soupe ?  
\- Je le veux mais il est trop rapide, j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus se plaignit un des trolls.  
Cependant, son échec devait arriver et il finit pendu par les pieds par un de ces attaquants alors qu'un autre l'interrogeait ;  
\- Il y en a d'autres comme toi ?  
\- Non, je suis seul  
\- c'est un menteur, cela se voit !   
\- Absolument pas, je dis la vérité  
\- Mettons-lui les orteils auprès du feu pour voir, il finira par chanter autre chose dans peu de temps  vous verrez !  
Bilbon sentit un peu de son courage l'abandonner. Il était adroit avec une épée oui mais .. Il n'avait connu aucun vrai combat et il doutait que son petit coutelas fasse de gros dégâts sur des créatures de cette taille.  
\- il faut le faire couiner

Fili n'y tint plus, il ne pouvait plus attendre les autres. Ils allaient torturer Bilbon, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'observer. En quelques secondes, il prit une décision en sortant de derrière l'arbre et en sortant son épée pour se mettre derrière l'un des geôliers de son oncle Bilbon. Il envoya deux coups de lame dans l'une des jambes, ce qui fit crier le troll,  ce dernier tomba en arrière alors que Fili en profita pour avancer sur les deux autres trolls.   
\- Lâchez-le ou je vous tue!

Fili vit que les deux autres n'étaient pas convaincus, ils le tenaient fermement et ne semblaient pas décider à le libérer.  
\- Je me répète, j'ai dis lâchez-le abrutis  
Il envoya Bilbon dans la direction de Fili, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps nécessaire pour échapper à ce projectile un peu particulier. Ils finirent tous les deux par terre avec Bilbon au-dessus.   
C'est alors que les autres nains, son oncle Thorin en tête, firent leur entrée. Ils se mirent à plusieurs sur un seul troll et firent usage de leurs armes. Fili aida Kili Ori Bifur et Bofur alors que Bilbon se rappela des poneys qui étaient toujours prisonniers. Il attrapa l'une des armes des trolls et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir l'enclos en tranchant la corde qui finit par céder. Cependant, il n'avait pas envisagé de se faire attraper, ce qui arriva.  
Il se retrouva pris entre deux trolls chacun le tenant par un côté et regarda ses compagnons d'un air coupable.Il se sentit idiot, là dans les airs. Chacun avait réussi à se libérer sauf lui.   
\- Jetez vos armes ! On en fait des miettes autrement  
Alors que les autres nains continuaient de regarder d'un air combatif, Fili sentit sa prise sur son épée faiblir. Il s'agissait de la personne qui l'avait recueilli et sauver d'un sort pire que la mort !  
Thorin d'un air peu ravi finit par planter son arme dans le sol, les autres l'imitèrent rapidement.   
Ils furent tous mis dans des sacs et ligotés afin de les empêcher de bouger, certains d'entre eux se trouvaient au-dessus du feu sur la broche.  
Parmi ces derniers, il y avait Dwalin, Ori Bifur Dori Bofur et Nori.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de les cuire, il n'y a qu'à s'asseoir dessus. Cela fera l'affaire, vous croyez pas ?  
\- On pourrait aussi les faire rissoler ou les rôtir avec une pincée de sauge.  
Dis était particulièrement remontée, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup être saucissonnée. Elle était à côté de Dwalin et elle était au- dessus du feu. Elle pensait à l'effet dévastateur que sa mort aurait sur ses enfants évidemment mais surtout sur son frère. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert avec la mort de leur frère Frérin, la disparition mystérieuse de son père et la décapitation de son grand-père. 

Kili et les autres tentaient tant bien que mal de se détacher afin de sauver leurs amis mais cela semblait peine perdue.. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout ce que Fili avait traversé, il allait mourir bouffé par des trolls, des créatures si stupides...  
Comme par hasard, le magicien n'était pas là. On pouvait compter sur lui, maugréa Fili d’un air peu réjoui. 

Les trolls évoquaient toujours l'assaisonnement, c'est un petit détail qui poussa Bilbon à sortir de sa torpeur et à agir.  
\- Laisse tomber les assaisonnements. Franchement, l'aube va se lever! Dépêchons-nous  
on sera changé en statues de pierre autrement.  
\- Attendez cria Bilbon, vous allez faire une énorme bêtise. Je veux parler des herbes pour assaisonner.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi les herbes n'empêchent pas de les manger ?  
\- Non mais, vous les avez sentis. Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que de la sauge ! Moi je vous le dis. 

 

Fili ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son oncle adoptif cherchait à faire. Depuis quand Bilbon mangeait-il des nains ? Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête bien que le jeune nain ne sache pas quoi exactement. Cela faisait visiblement perdre du temps, puisque leurs geôliers prenaient la peine de l'écouter, mais ensuite ? Il regarda autour de lui essayant de trouver la solution.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'y connais rien ? Tu cuisines souvent des nains ?  
\- Fermes là, cela peut être intéressant. Les nains, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé assaisonné. Alors parle, quel est le secret pour le cuisiner correctement ?  
Bilbon était toujours debout face aux trolls, dans son sac en toile qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir librement. Fili continua à écouter la conversation mais il ne comprenait pas... A moins que...  
C'est alors que le nain se décida à l'aider bien que lui-même ne sache pas vraiment quel était le plan.  
\- Il a raison, nous voyageons depuis des jours et des jours...   
\- Le secret pour cuisiner le nain c'est... de les écorcher vif.  
\- Vous plaisantez ! Sale traître ! Je m'en souviendrai protestèrent les nains avec indignation  
\- Je n'aurai pas cru cela de lui ! Lui qui avait l'air si gentil !   
\- Donne moi le couteau à effiler ordonna alors le cuisinier des trolls.  
\- Tout cela, c'est rien que des bêtises. Moi j'ai déjà mangé des nains avec leurs peaux... et leurs vêtements !  
\- Cela ne devait pas être très savoureux ! Grommela Bilbon  
\- Il a raison, moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru  
Le troisième nain attrapa alors Bombur avant de le rapprocher de sa bouche. Le hobbit réfléchissait à toute vitesse cherchant à retarder l'échéance alors que Fili vit une ombre bougée derrière le rocher, il espérait que Bilbon l'avait vu également.  
\- Non ! Pas celui-là... Il a des parasites dans les boyaux ! En faites, ils ont tous des vers... C'est une véritable infection. Je les conduis aux Monts de Fer pour désinfection complète. 

Les autres nains recommencèrent à s'agiter pour le plus grand malheur de Bilbon qui essayait désespérément de les sauver. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit Kili et Gloin démentirent ses affirmations.  
Fili vit Thorin comprendre ce que le hobbit cherchait à faire, il donna un coup de coude à son neveu pour lui faire passer le message. Kili changea alors de discours. Quelques instants plus tard, Gandalf faisait son apparition en cassant le rocher et figeant ainsi les trolls.  
Les nains furent ainsi un à un libérés. Thorin se mit à faire des commentaires peu flatteurs sur le hobbit. Il s'était laissé attraper, il vit Dwalin acquiescer aux paroles du prince. Sa mère était plus silencieuse, elle était si différente de son frère par moments.   
Fili pensait que lui-même et son frère avaient leur part de responsabilité. Ils n'auraient jamais dû essayer de récupérer les poneys avant d'avoir parler aux autres nains, ils manquaient d'expérience.  
Il vit Gandalf intervenir dans la conversation en défendant le hobbit, il leur avait fait gagner du temps. Il leur avait sauvé la vie à tous. Thorin restait sceptique, même sa mère grimaçait, elle semblait d'accord avec son frère. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de glisser quelques mots à son fils cadet et elle regarda également Fili. Ils allaient se faire redresser les bretelles d'après Kili. Elle les avait donc pensé comme lui. Cela lui convenait tout à fait. Elle les entraîna à l'écart alors que d'autres nains prenaient la direction de la cave des trolls qui leur servait d'abri durant le jour.   
Elle leur fit la leçon :  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? On vous a demandé de surveiller les poneys ? Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait pendant ce temps ?   
\- Eh bien... On a … Kili hésita à continuer.   
\- Je comprends que Fili ait fait l'erreur. Il n'a pas bénéficié du même enseignement. Mais toi... Tu es jeune insouciant... Kili, mon chéri... cela peut conduire à de graves conséquences. Frérin avait ces mêmes défauts.

Kili pâlit en entendant le nom de son oncle. Il savait que sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui.  
Elle lui avait fait promettre plusieurs fois de se calmer et de réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée. Il n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas la peine. Il essayait mais le naturel revenait au grand galop.  
Elle avait été durement frappé par la mort de son mari et la disparition de son fils aîné.  
Elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits par la suite à prier Mahal pour que son frère aîné et son fils cadet survivent à leurs nombreux périples pour défendre leur peuple, les marchands lors de contrats rémunérés. Elle savait que cette aventure pouvait les conduire à la mort mais en son cœur, elle espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle voulait retrouver Erebor, voir son frère devenir roi comme cela aurait dû arriver il y a longtemps maintenant. Elle retrouverait alors sa famille au grand complet, ses deux fils ensemble... Son frère aîné nommerait l'un des deux héritiers à moins qu'il ne décide finalement à se marier.   
Elle y pensa un instant mais ne trouva dans son esprit aucune naine assez butée et assez courageuse pour supporter son frère. Il avait trop longtemps vécu en célibataire. Il avait été là pour elle mais ce n'était pas une relation amoureuse. Elle faudrait aussi qu'elle trouve une solution pour emporter la famille de Fili dans Erebor. Elle pourrait leur construire un petit jardin intérieur. Il y avait des cavités avec de la terre au sommet de la ville.   
Mais avant cela, il y aurait un dragon... son frère aussi. Elle n'aimait guère les elfes, Dieu seul sait que si elle pouvait ne jamais en revoir, elle s'en porterait mieux. Néanmoins, il fallait réfléchir aux besoins urgents de la Compagnie. Ils avaient des besoins vitaux à couvrir comme des vêtements propres, un bon bain et surtout un bon repas afin de reprendre des forces.  
Avant qu'elle ne décide de reparler à Thorin, lui et le magicien prirent la direction des bois à la recherche d'un lieu précis. Elle les suivit tout comme le reste des autres nains.

 

FIN


	14. La ville de Fondcombe

La ville de Fondcombe

Pendant que Dis faisait des remontrances à ses enfants pour leur manque de vigilance, Thorin et Gandalf discutaient. Fili n'entendit que quelques bribes de conversation :

\- Ces trolls sont forcément venus des Landes d'Etten.  
\- Depuis quand les Trolls des Montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au sud ?  
\- Ohh...Pas depuis un âge... Quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrées. 

Thorin échangea avec le magicien un regard sombre comprenant de quelle partie de l'histoire il était question. Puis ils évoquèrent la caverne où les Trolls s'étaient réfugiés en journée pour éviter le soleil. Tous les nains de la Compagnie prirent donc la direction de ce refuge. Cependant, seuls quelques nains rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Fili prit le parti de les suivre. Il vit quelques membres enterrer un coffre d'or alors que Dwalin surveillait à proximité. Il y avait aussi plusieurs armes certaines de fabrication humaine et avait rouillé. Son œil remarqua tout de suite des lames magnifiques, il vit que son oncle aussi avait été attiré. On remarquait leur ancienneté mais aussi la finesse du forgeron qui les avait faite. Fili n'avait jamais vu aucune lame comme celles-ci. Son oncle se saisit de l'une d'elles, Gandalf examina l'autre.  
\- ces épées n'ont pas été forgées par des trolls.  
\- elles n'ont été faites par aucun forgeron parmi les hommes. Elles ont été forgées à Gondoline par les Hauts-Elfes du Premier âge. Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleure lame.

La première réaction de son oncle avait été de reposer l'arme mais en entendant les mots du magicien, il sortit une de son étui en soufflant devant la beauté de l'épée.   
Mais Fili et Thorin prirent ensuite la direction de la sortie non sans rappeler aux autres de quitter également ce lieu. Gandalf ramassa quelque chose par terre.

Gandalf se dirigea vers Bilbon et lui donna une dague. Elle était petite et parfaite pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Il possédait une épée mais elle était loin d'avoir une telle légèreté.  
\- Bilbon, prenez ceci. Elle est à votre taille.  
\- Heureusement que mon oncle m'a montré quelques tours. Cela me sera utile   
\- Rappelez-vous que cette lame est une lame elfique, cela signifie qu'elle devient bleue lorsque les Orcs ou les Gobelins sont à proximité. Le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une.

Alors que tous les nains étaient dans la clairière et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, un sorcier fit son entrée dans la clairière. La première impression qui se dégageait de lui était celui d'un fou.   
Il portait des habits de couleur brune, il avait du guano sur le côté du visage.  
\- Voleurs! Au feu ! Assassins !  
\- Radagast ! C'est Radagast le Brun. Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ?  
\- Je vous cherchais Gandalf. Il se passe des choses... des choses très alarmantes   
\- Mais encore ?  
L'étrange homme couvert de crottes d'oiseaux allait se mettre à parler avant de s'interrompre. Gandalf finit par lui retirer un insecte qui se trouvait sur le bout de la langue  
\- Phasme. Oh attendez un instant, une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée. Je l'avais là sur le bout de la langue.

Les deux sorciers s'isolèrent du reste du groupe.

\- Vertbois est malade, Gandalf. Une ombre est venue l'envahir. Plus rien ne pousse, rien de bon en tout cas. L'air est vicié... fétide... Mais le pire ce sont les toiles   
\- les toiles, de quoi parlez-vous?  
\- des araignées géantes... Ce sont des descendantes d'Ungoliant ou alors je ne suis pas magicien  
-Ils sont venus de Dol Goldur, je les ai suivis. Je sais de quoi je parle

Dol Goldur, Fili regarda le visage du conseiller de son oncle lever un sourcil. Visiblement, Dol Goldur ne lui était pas inconnu. Cela nécessiterait sans doute de l'interroger.

\- Dol Goldur...mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée

\- Non, mon ami... Je suis navré de vous contredire...Elle ne l'est pas... Une puissance maléfique hante ces lieux, une puissance telle que je n'en ai jamais connu... C'est le spectre d'une abomination du passé. Il peut invoquer les morts et les utiliser.

 

Fili sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant cela, il savait que d'autres nains ressentaient la même chose. Dori se rapprocha inconsciemment sans doute d'Ori.

\- je l'ai vu Gandalf, du profond des ténèbres... un nécromancien a surgi. J'ai fui aussi vite que j'ai pu afin de relater ce qui se passe là-bas. Il faut avertir les Elfes, Saroumane du danger qui s'y trouve

\- Prenez un peu de vieux Tobby. Cela vous aidera à vous détendre... Soufflez... dit Gandalf alors que son comparse fumait la pipe.

Pour finir cette conversation, le vieux sorcier lui donna quelque chose enveloppé dans un tissu blanc. Sans doute, une preuve de ce qu'il avançait, en conclut Fili.  
Des hurlements se firent entendre... Bilbon son oncle, demanda s'il y avait des loups dans les parages. 

\- Des loups... non il ne s'agit pas d'un loup intervint Bofur alors qu'il empoigna son marteau avec plus de force.

Fili sentit l'air se changer, tous furent conscients du danger imminent qui arrivait sur eux. Tout d'un coup un warg fit son entrée dans la clairière. Le premier fut tué par son oncle d'un coup d'épée alors que Kili tirait une flèche dans la direction du deuxième et Dwalin l'achevait d'un coup d'une de ses armes.

\- Des éclaireurs Wargs cria Thorin  
\- Cela veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin conclue un autre nain  
\- une bande d'orcs.... s'inquiéta Bilbon. Il regarda son fils adoptif avec inquiétude. Ils allaient mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris tout au long de ces années. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de Fili mais les siennes...  
Gandalf s'adressa alors directement à Thorin :  
\- A qui avez vous parler de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ?  
\- A personne  
\- A qui l'avez vous dit ?  
\- A personne je le jure. Au nom de Durin qu'y a t'il ?  
\- Vous êtes pourchassés

Dwalin était d'avis de quitter les lieux, une idée qui fut approuver à l'unanimité alors qu'Ori ajoutait que les poneys s'étaient enfuis et que donc la fuite se ferait à pied. Bilbon grimaça... Il allait être distancé...  
Radagast proposa de faire une diversion en les lançant à ses traces. Après quelques instants, tous les membres de la compagnie regardèrent l'ami de Gandalf s'éloigner. Dès que cela fut fait, ils quittèrent l'endroit.  
Ils étaient en train de courir en plein milieu de collines avec quelques gros rochers posés ici et là  
Thorin avait visiblement demandé où Gandalf les conduisait mais ce dernier avait répondu par un silence. Cela n'avait pas enchanté le nain vu l'air renfrogné qu'il prenait.  
Fili sentait une manœuvre du magicien, il en était visiblement assez friand.  
Finalement ils se retrouvèrent au pied d'un rocher, sur le sommet se trouvait un orc monté sur un warg. Fili sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, celui du hobbit en faisait de même. Il n'était guère rassuré.  
\- Nous sommes cernés hurla t'il à l'adresse des autres nains. Que faire ?  
\- qu'ils approchent répondit l'un des nains bien que Fili ne puisse l'identifier. 

Gandalf était introuvable, il avait disparu... Il entendit son oncle leur dire de tenir mais il sentait que ce combat serait difficile. Ils étaient moins nombreux même si les nains étaient tous des guerriers. Finalement, le magicien leur fit signe de le suivre dans un étroit passage caché entre les rochers. En quelques instants, tous furent à l'abri. Un son de cor retentit alors et peu de temps après un corps d'orc transpercé par une flèche atterrit dans leur cachette. Ils reconnurent évidemment la hampe de la flèche.  
\- Les elfes   
On sentait le dégoût dans la voix de Thorin.  
\- Je ne vois pas ou conduit ce passage, devons nous le suivre Thorin ?  
\- Nous le suivons bien sûr. Bofur s'était empressé de lui emboîter le pas.  
Les autres membres de la Compagnie l'imitèrent.

Bilbon s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Gandalf pour lui demander où ils allaient. Visiblement, il avait ressenti quelque chose, de la magie avait dit le sorcier.  
De la magie ? Fili n'avait rien sentit du tout. Il était tellement épuisé. Il avançait sans vraiment réfléchir.

Après un long chemin, ils arrivèrent en face d'une ville elfique, vu son architecture remarqua le jeune blond. Il admira la façon dont elle se fondait entièrement dans le paysage. Elle était magnifique.  
Il n'avait pas vu le regard de certains nains s'assombrirent. Il entendit cependant Gandalf mentionner Imladris, un nom qui ne lui était décidément pas inconnu.

\- La vallée d'Imladris, dans la langue commune on la connaît sous un autre nom...  
\- Fondcombe répondit le Hobbit  
\- Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer.  
\- C'était votre plan depuis le début. Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi  
\- Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous.  
-Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête. Ils voudront nous en empêcher  
\- Sans aucun doute, mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. Si nous voulons réussir, il faudra faire preuve de tact de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler moi.

Son oncle finit par se ranger à l'avis de Gandalf et les suivit. Fili était impressionné par cette cité. Ce que l'on ressentait était très difficile à décrire. Un sentiment de paix l'avait envahi, mais en regardant ses compagnons, il vit que les autres nains étaient restés sur leurs gardes. Certains avaient même empoigné leurs armes comme s'ils allaient être attaqués d'une minute à l'autre.  
Son oncle Bilbon avait affiché le même air fasciné que lui. Son frère s'était rapproché de leur mère et tous deux surveillaient les alentours.  
Il vit ensuite un elfe avec de longs cheveux marron descendre des escaliers. Ses vêtements étaient amples et fluides mais on voyait néanmoins que c'était un homme.  
\- Mithrandir  
\- Ah Lindir  
Il parla ensuite en elfique mais Fili n'entendit pas tout, il était question de vallée mais pour le reste. Bilbon le lui avait appris, il ne le parlait pas très bien mais le comprenait parfaitement.  
Il entendit l'elfe mentionné l'absence d'un dénommé Elrond, ce qui sembla contrarié légèrement le magicien .  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'une dizaine de cavaliers elfiques firent leurs entrées.


End file.
